Just Look at My Soul
by GantoSci
Summary: [HIATUS] Min Yoongi, seorang gadis cool bertampang datar yang tidak memiliki niat pada apapun selain Basket dan Kumamon, mau tak mau harus ditakdirkan memiliki hubungan absurd dengan pemuda kaya raya 'otomen' bernama Park Jimin. Androgini!YoongixOtomen!Jimin. AU! GS! YoonMin. VMin. Slight! NamJin
1. Chapter 1

Min Yoongi, seorang gadis cool yang bahkan tak merubah wajah datarnya ketika terjadi gempa sekalipun, mau tak mau harus ditakdirkan memiliki hubungan absurd dengan pemuda culun bernama Park Jimin. AU! GS! SchoolLife! Absurd! YoonMin. VMin. Slight! NamJin.

Cast:

Min Yoongi (GS)

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Min Hoseok

Min Seokjin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

(Jeon Jungkook. Belum pasti)

.

.

Pemuda manis itu terdiam, sepertinya ia merasa pipisnya keluar secara tak biasa. Mulutnya yang menahan kantuk bahkan tak jadi menguap. Namun kepalanya masih menekuk secara acuh.

 _Hm?_

Alisnya mulai mengerut.

Meneleng dengan logika samar dan belum mengerti kenapa,

 _Ini..._

Napasnya tercekat. Sontak terjaga seratus- tidak, seribu persen melihat selangkangannya.

Matanya lalu menatap liar ke penjuru kamar mandi.

 _Ini bukan rumahku!_ Bangkitnya dari kloset dan cepat-cepat memanut cermin.

Matanya membulat lebar. Lalu langsung menyipit mendekati permukaan cermin.

 _Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?_

Herannya menyubit pipi sendiri.

 _Sakit!_

 _Ige mwoya!?_

Ia perhatikan bayang dirinya di cermin seraya meraba-raba panik sekujur tubuhnya.

Sepasang tangan liarnya kemudian terhenti di daerah bawah perut antara paha, ya selangkangan, area yang tadi seketika berhasil mengusir rasa katuknya.

Manik coklatnya seakan meloncat keluar pada sesuatu yang tidak ia tutupi sehabis pipis karena saking kagetnya.

Satu detik.

 _Demi Kumamonku tercinta!_

Dua detik.

 _Jangan bilang kalau jiwaku-_

Tiga detik.

"WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Belasan maid yang damai memulai hari tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh teriakan membahana memekakkan telinga. Kepala Pelayan yang terperanjat langsung tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar tuan muda mereka. Belum sempat memutar kenop pintu, sebuah sosok menghambur keluar, menabraknya begitu saja dan memburu langkah mencari-cari sesuatu.

 _Shit! Ini rumah atau hotel hha!?_

"Tuan Muda ada apa?"panik Kepala Pelayan, Taehyung, mendapati Tuan Mudanya yang sedang kebingungan seperti anak hilang.

"Di mana pintu keluarnya hha?"

"Eh?"

Tuan Muda itu mendecih, ia mengacak rambut kasar masih tetap menyusuri gedung luas itu dengan panik. Beberapa lama, akhirnya ia menemukan sendiri sesuatu yang ia cari, pintu depan. Mengabaikan puluhan pekerja yang menatapnya bingung dan panggilan Taehyung, Sang Tuan Muda berlari kencang meninggalkan kediaman Park.

Tanpa alas kaki. Dan hanya bermodal piyama era victoria di penghujung musim gugur ini, pemuda yang dikenal pendek itu sejenak mengamati sekeliling, memperhatikan sekitar lalu kembali melanjutkan acara lari pagi dadakannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia sampai di halte dengan sebelah kaki yang kemudian dihentak kesal dan mendecak kasar bukan karena tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatnya, melainkan karena akhirnya sadar ia ternyata tak membawa apa-apa selain tubuh dan pakaian yang ada. Berarti dia tidak bisa naik bis.

Pemuda itu lalu berlari lagi. Lebih kencang dengan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan entah pada siapa. Menyusuri lima blok perumahan tanpa henti, sedikitpun rasa letih belum hinggap di tubuhnya. Karena otaknya jelas-jelas sedang berkutat dengan kenyataan yang-

 _Memangnya ini film apa!? Jinjja!_

.

Gadis berkulit pucat terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia bergerak duduk, menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar seraya meregangkan sepasang lengan kurusnya. Khas yang dimiliki banyak orang sehabis bangun tidur.

Setelah pandangannya benar-benar jelas, keningnya mulai mengerut.

 _Eh? Di mana ini?_

Pandarannya mematai heran ke penjuru kamar yang dipenuhi poster, boneka, pajangan dan berbagai merchandise Kumamon lainnya itu.

 _Eeeh?_

Dirinya perlahan turun dari ranjang dengan gurat yang kebingungan.

BRAK

Ia tersentak.

Seorang pemuda tersengal-sengal di ambang pintu. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu mengatur napas tanpa mempedulikan sosok di belakangnya yang sedang melayangkan protes.

"YA! APA YANG TERJADI HHA!?"teriaknya keras.

Sejurus kemudian si gadis berkulit pucat pingsan.

.

"Jadi,"Hoseok menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, "jiwa kalian tertukar begitu?"tanyanya tak yakin.

"Ne,"jawab pemuda manis itu cepat.

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk paham, tersenyum lebar lalu, "KAU PIKIR AKU PERCAYA APA!?"lantangnya menatap geram sosok di hadapannya, "SEENAKNYA MASUK KE RUMAH ORANG! MASUK KE KAMAR ADIK PEREMPUANKU! LALU MEMBUATNYA PINGSAN DAN SEKARANG KAU BILANG-"

"JHope."

"Eh?"

"Itu rencana name stage yang hanya diketahui olehku dan Jin-eonnie kan?"

"Euuey! Kau memanggil Jin-nuna dengan 'Eonnie'? Menjijikkan."

"Heol. Makanya sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku ini Yoongi, Oppa."

"Euueey! Jangan memanggilku 'Oppa'! Menjijikkan!

"Aish! Jinjja!"

"Di rumah sakit mana Min Yoongi lahir?"sela Seokjin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan baik-baik pemuda yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai adik perempuannya itu.

"Rumah Sakit Seolla."

"Kapan ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua kami?"lanjut Seokjin.

"6 Januari."

"Apa warna favoritku?"

"Pink."

"Apa aku punya tanda lahir?"

"Ada. Di pantat."

Seokjin terdiam sebentar, kaget bercampur rasa malu dengan jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri yang terucap oleh seorang namja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia perlu memastikan pengakuan pemuda yang sekedar ia kenal sebagai adik tingkat sekolahnya itu. Hanya orang tua dan Yoongi yang mengetahui tanda lahir di pantatnya.

"Wah! Aku sendiri tidak tahu lho, Nuna!"celetuk Hoseok.

Seokjin lalu mengibas-ngibas tangannya, memutuskan kembali bertanya, "siapa orang yang kusukai?"tanyanya lagi mengenai sesuatu yang mustahil diketahui oleh orang lain selain Yoongi -baginya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Eonnie yakin? Ada Hobie-oppa lho."

"Aku? Kenapa denganku?"heran Hoseok.

"Well, kau bisa berbisik kan,"Seokjin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu lalu matanya membulat lebar setelah mendengar bisikannya.

"Nah, apa Eonnie sudah percaya padaku?"

"Hoseok-a,"kata Seokjin menatap lamat adik laki-lakinya, "dia memang Min Yoongi,"simpulnya meski masih dengan wajah belum terima.

"Heol! Aku masih tak percaya!"

"Kau sendiri juga baru tahu aku punya tanda lahir di pantat kan!"

"Em, iya sih..."

"Dan cuman Yoongi yang tahu orang yang aku sukai."

"Dan orang itu pasti aku kenal, kan. Kalau tidak mana mungkin pakai berbisik segala."

"Ani!"geleng Seokjin cepat.

"Alaaaah. Namjoon ya?"

"Ani! Bukan dia! Heol! Mana mungkin aku menyukai-"

"Ehm! Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?"interupsi dari yang paling kecil di kamar itu.

Tampak Hoseok dan Seokjin berpikir keras, masih terlalu sulit mencerna hal tak masuk akal yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Dan tepat ketika itu, gadis yang terbaring di tempat tidur mulai tersadar.

Tiga sosok lainnya semakin mendekat. Mengelilingi ranjang dengan raut cemas dan was-was.

Matanya perlahan terbuka. Belum sempat ia duduk, wajah Hoseok sudah berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahnya.

"Kau Min Yoongi atau bukan heoh?"tanya Hoseok penuh selidik.

Yang ditanya langsung memberi tatapan bingung.

PLAK

"Kau membuatnya takut, Pabo!"kesal Seokjin menarik Hoseok untuk menjauh. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang dengan tersenyum lembut, memberi jeda agar adik perempuannya duduk terlebih dahulu. Namun belum sempat Seokjin bertanya, gadis berkulit pucat semakin pucat setelah melihat sosok di ujung ranjang.

Tangannya gemetar seolah melihat hantu.

Sejurus kemudian, dia pingsan -lagi.

.

.

Yang satu tak henti-hentinya gemetar dengan remasan jemari yang berkeringat dingin. Di sampingnya duduk seorang pria berstelan butler era victoria dengan tatapan tajam mengarah tepat pada sosok di seberang sana, yang sedikit menekuk dengan pijatan berulang pada pangkal hidungnya.

Dua yang lain, yang mengapit pemuda manis, menenggak ludah kasar merasa gugup karena sepertinya kini mereka telah berurusan dengan pihak yang salah. Lihat, baru kali ini mereka melihat langsung yang namanya 'Butler', mendengar langsung 'Tuan Muda', terpana pada mobil paling mewah yang terparkir di depan rumah mereka dan disodorkan tatapan tajam paling mengerikan.

Sedang orang tua mereka di meja makan benar-benar belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Tuan Muda?"tanya Taehyung dingin, buka suara setelah kedatangannya beberapa saat lalu ke rumah keluarga Min. Setelah ia dengan segudang pasukannya mencari jejak Sang Tuan Muda yang tiba-tiba kabur dipagi buta, mendatangi rumah keluarga Min, disuruh masuk ke kamar Yoongi oleh Nyonya Min dan dihadapkan pada lelucon paling tak masuk akal yang pernah ada selama hidupnya-

Di mana Tuan Mudanya, Park Jimin bertukar tubuh dengan seorang gadis bernama Min Yoongi.

Awalnya ia tidak percaya. Namun begitu gadis tak dikenalnya itu sadar dari pingsannya, ia langsung menghambur memeluk Taehyung erat penuh ketakutan dan bergumam lirih memanggil Taehyung dengan panggilan yang biasa Tuan Mudanya lakukan.

"Taetae-hyung... bagaimana ini... hiks, hiks,"tangis gadis di sebelah Taehyung. Pria berkulit tan itu mendesah kasar, benar, tak diragukan lagi, isakan khas Tuan Mudanya terdengar dari bibir tipis itu. Taehyung merangkul bahunya dan berbisik menenangkan.

"Aku sendiri juga tak tahu,"desah Yoongi di tubuh Jimin menatap malas fisiknya yang cengeng dan terlihat lemah, "padahal tadi malam tidak terjadi apa-apa, tahu-tahu saja, pagi ini kami terbangun di tubuh orang lain."

Hening.

Taehyung lalu melirik sebentar jam tangannya, "Tuan Muda tidak boleh membolos sekalipun,"ujarnya menatap bergantian tiga remaja di hadapannya, "well, kita akan lanjutkan ini nanti, yang jelas mereka ke sekolah dulu sekarang."

.

.

Annyeong haseo ~

Nah, ni FF absurd banget. Ceritanya Yoongi ama Jimin tukeran tubuh wkwkwk. Klise emang, udah byk konsep cerita ini di mana2 tapi entah mengapa saya kepengen nulis versi YoonMinnya wkwkwkwk. Biar seru saya bikin GS!

Btw, saya bingung. Gimana caranya narasiin nama tuh anak bedua kalo tubuhnya lagi ketuker. Tergantung jiwanya kah atau fisiknya kah? Atau kalo Yoongi di tubuh Jimin itu YoonMin, Jimin di tubuh Yoongi itu MinYoon? Hahahhaha!

But, saya akhirnya mutusin kalo tergantung jiwanya aja hohohoho

So, Yoongi tetep Yoongi dan Jimin tetep Jimin meski mereka lagi tukeran tubuh. Sip?

Sip aja yaaaaaaa

Hahahhaaha

Maafkan saya yang udah nulis FF aneh ini ...

Selamat Melanjutkan ^^

.

.

 **Just Look at My Soul**

"Kenapa musti memakai _eyepath_ segala?"heran Yoongi pada Taehyung yang hendak menutupi kedua matanya, "kau melarang kami mandi. Sekedar berganti pakaian tak ada masalah kan,"protesnya enteng.

Taehyung membalas dengan tatapan heran pula, "Yoongisshi,"tekannya kemudian, "mungkin anda sudah biasa melihat tubuh laki-laki telanjang, tapi saya tak akan membiarkan anda melihat tubuh Tuan Muda."

"Ralat,"balas Yoongi, "pertama, aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki telanjang. Kedua, tapi aku bahkan sudah melihat selangkangan Tuan Mudamu. Jadi-"

"MWO?"kaget Taehyung dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Well, aku menyadari tubuhku tertukar ketika pipis,"datar Yoongi.

"HHAA?!"pekik Jimin menatap lekat tubuhnya yang bersikap acuh itu, "mustahil..."lirihnya menangkup mulut. Matanya mulai berair, entah mengapa, dirinya yang polos merasa tak suci lagi.

Sedang Taehyung terperangah mendapati seorang gadis yang menjiwai tubuh Tuan Mudanya ternyata adalah seorang yang sangat acuh, tidak peduli dan mesum (?)

"Kau juga, ganti saja seragamnya tanpa mereka,"lanjut Yoongi menunjuk dua maid di dekat pintu, "aku sih sah-sah saja, dari pada melakukan hal yang merepotkan."

Sungguh! Hati Jimin semakin mencelos. Takdir sudah 'berbaik hati' membuat ia harus berurusan dengan seorang gadis yang-

"Ya. Aku bukannya tak sopan,"celetuk Yoongi, "tapi aku hanya tak suka hal yang merepotkan. Eh?"

Yoongi terdiam.

Jimin juga terdiam.

Keduanya saling pandang. Dan Jimin mencoba mengucapkan kata dalam batinnya.

 _"Jangan bilang kau bisa membaca pikiranku!"_

Yoongi mengerjap cepat sedikit bingung, namun sedetik kemudian mengangkat kedua bahu singkat, "well, sepertinya barusan aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Park Jimin."

 _"EEEEEEEHHHHH!?"_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gamsahamnidaaaaaa

Terima Kasih! Yang udah baca sampai sini ^^

Well, firstly, bagi yang sudah mengenal saya (ILuvBTS) mungkin agak heran napa saya update cerita baru wong ff serial yang lain belum dilanjutin. Well, jujur, saya orangnya mood2an dan senang dibikin semangat, hasrat nulis ff lain belum ada dan mungkin dengan yang baru ini, semoga! Semoga! Semoga dapat respon yang bagus dan dengan itu bisa numbuhin semangat saya buat nulis FF lagi haha Pa lagi ada satu series yg mo tamat, so ini gantinya hahaha

Next, tuk yang baru mengenal saya, ILuvBTS imnida, penganut paham Yoongi!Top Jimin!Bottom. wkwkwkkwkwk

Bakh! Save Me keluar tapi kesannya Dance Ver. gituuuu. BigHit Sumpah! Bikin terapi jantung! Haha

How?

Absurd bgt kan.

Lanjutin?

Apa gimana?

Once again, gamsahamnida ^^

Review juseyooooo ^^

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong ~

...

Semoga bisa menghibur readers sekalian ^.^

Selamat membaca.

.

.

Min Yoongi, seorang gadis cool yang bahkan tak merubah wajah datarnya ketika terjadi gempa sekalipun, mau tak mau harus ditakdirkan memiliki hubungan absurd dengan pemuda culun bernama Park Jimin. AU! GS! YoonMin. VMin. Slight! NamJin.

Cast:

Min Yoongi (GS)

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Min Hoseok

Min Seokjin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

Tak henti-hentinya Taehyung mencuri lihat pemuda yang duduk di bangku belakang melalui spion depan. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu hitam merek terkenal itu. Sorot matanya yang biasa Taehyung tangkap sebagai sesuatu yang manis kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak ada niat untuk apapun. Bibir ranum yang terkadang tersenyum lembut tak ayalnya kini menarik garis datar pertanda enggan melakukan apapun.

Benar-benar bukan Tuan Mudanya.

Taehyung juga sesekali melirik ke bangku samping, ke arah gadis yang belum kunjung membaik rasa khawatirnya. Wajahnya masih cemas. Bibir tipisnya masih dikulum berkali-kali. Dan jemari kurusnya selalu risih memegangi rok pendek yang membungkus kakinya. Terakhir, kedua matanya tetap lemah untuk menahan tangisan.

"Tuan Muda, jangan menangis lagi,"ujar Taehyung lembut, "semua akan baik-baik saja..."

"Ma- ma- Mana bisa baik-baik saja! Kalau Hyung tadi tidak memaksa, dia pasti sudah seenaknya melihat tubuh telanjangku!"

"Kalian terlalu memusingkan hal-hal kecil,"desah Yoongi.

"MWO? Hal kecil!? Kau pikir-"

"Iya, iya. Terserahlah. Berarti kalau nanti aku mau pipis di sekolah bagaimana? Aku harus ditemani begitu? Memakai eyepath lagi begitu?"

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya, Yoongisshi,"tukas Taehyung.

"Haaaah,"Yoongi membuang napas panjang, menopang dagu dan menatap malas ke arah jalananan kota, "merepotkan..."

[Apa pelayanmu selalu mengekorimu 24 jam hha?]

Napas Jimin tercekat, meski sudah sejak sarapan tadi akhirnya mereka tahu bahwa kejadian aneh kembali terjadi di antara mereka berdua -saling bisa membaca ucapan batin masing-masing- tapi tetap saja sampai sekarang Jimin belum terbiasa dengan itu.

[Ah. Apa dia sudah tidak bisa mendengarku lagi ya...] Yoongi melirik sebentar ke bangku depan.

[Ani, aku masih bisa mendengarmu]

[Oh]

[Taetae-hyung hanya akan bersamaku di luar sekolah]

[Pantas]

[Apa?]

[Kalau ada penjaga seperti ini, kau tidak akan dibully kan]

Sontak Jimin menoleh ke belakang. Memberi tatapan kaget yang langsung berubah marah dan kecewa untuk dirinya sendiri. Sedang Yoongi hanya menatapnya datar.

[Nah, apa berarti mulai sekarang dia akan mengekori Tuan Muda-nya ini selama di sekolah?]

Jimin tak membalas. Menunduk dalam, berkutat akan satu bulan terakhir kehidupan sekolahnya yang semakin menyiksanya.

.

.

Demi apapun juga.

Hoseok mematung memandangi sosok mungil berpita biru itu. Rambut sebahu yang digerai indah, terlihat manis meski hanya dilekatkan pada simplenya hiasan berwarna laut. Kakinya dibalut kaos kaki ketat sebetis dengan rok sepaha yang membuat tungkai itu semakin ramping berlekuk memanjakan mata. Tersampir dibahu sempit itu ransel kecil _lola style_ yang sepertinya pasangan dari sepatu hitam manisnya. Dan jangan lupa pada kepala tertekuk dan ekspresi malu-malu yang membuat Hoseok semakin kehilangan kata-katanya.

Jelas-jelas siswa kelas dua itu terpesona, pada sosok yang padahal ia jumpai setiap harinya. Karena gadis itu biasanya selalu memasang tampang malas dan datar serta tak ada niat pada apapun di dunia. Selalu membiarkan surainya kusut tergerai tak beraturan. Selalu memakai kets kusam, ransel gelap dan memakai celana training di balik seragamnya.

Hoseok mengejar, berlari kencang, mengenggam erat kedua bahu sosok yang terlonjak kaget karena tingkahnya, "kau bukan Min Yoongi kan?! Katakan bukan! Tolong katakan kau bukan adikku!?"

"Eeeeh?"sontak Jimin gemetar ketakutan melihat ekspresi Hoseok yang seolah ingin menerkamnya.

PLAK

"Babo!"kesal Seokjin memukul keras kepala Hoseok. Lalu langsung tersenyum manis dan melindungi Jimin dari sergahan Hoseok. Ia merangkul Jimin penuh sayang sembari melangkah bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Hoseok dan Yoongi mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Heol. Kau membiarkan mereka mendadani tubuhmu ya,"Hoseok menyikut Yoongi di sampingnya.

"Terserah mereka mau apa."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Yoongi mendesah panjang. Kedua bahunya turun lalu terlihat ekspresinya yang paling frustasi sepanjang hidupnya, melebihi saat dirinya dipaksa memakai gaun berenda oleh Ibunya ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke lima. Matanya hanya menatap lurus sosok yang masih agak canggung dengan keramahan Eonninya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"ulang Hoseok karena Yoongi hanya mendesah dan berjalan malas.

"Merepotkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Butler itu mana?"Hoseok celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekitar.

"Setelah menurunkan kami dan memberikan kaca mata menyebalkan ini,"tunjuk Yoongi kesal pada kaca mata besarnya, kalau saja minus mata Jimin tidak parah, dia tak akan memakai benda yang memberatkan hidung dan membuat risih wajahnya, "dia bilang harus ke kantor kepala sekolah dan bergegas menyiapkan sesuatu. Dan mengingatkan kami untuk ke kelas masing-masing dengan sikap senatural mungkin. "

"Menyiapkan sesuatu? Apa?"

"Entahlah, Hyung."

Hoseok terdiam sejenak. Ia menoleh perlahan ke arah Yoongi, "'Hyung'?"tanyanya tak percaya.

"Wae? Akan terdengar menjijikkan kalau seorang pemuda memanggilmu 'Oppa' kan."

"Iya, sih. Haha. Kau pasti cepat terbiasa, lihat, pasti tak ada yang menyangka bahwa jiwa di dalam tubuh ini adalah seorang perempuan. Kau memang seperti namja sih, "Hoseok lalu beralih melihat Jimin, "membuatku pangling melihat sosokmu yang ternyata bisa menjadi semanis itu. Hmmmm. Sepertinya dia juga mulai terbiasa,"simpulnya melihat gelagat Jimin yang sudah seperti remaja putri pemalu yang sangat manis.

"Well, kau tahu, Hyung. Kamarnya bahkan jauh lebih _girly_ dibanding Jin-nuna."

"Waw."

"Kau lupa piyama yang tadi pagi kupakai."

"Aa,"Hoseok mengangguk-angguk. Awalnya dia menganggap biasa saja, mengingat seorang Park Jimin adalah anak bangsawan pasti piyamanya memang lain dari biasanya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, sedikit berlebihan dengan tambahan renda dan beberapa pita pink di baju tidur itu.

"Wah, sepertinya takdir muak dengan sikap di luar kodrat kalian dan memutuskan untuk menukar tubuh kalian. Wkwkwkwk."

Yoongi hanya mendesah kasar untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

Tak ada yang tidak melotot melihat Jimin dalam tubuh Yoongi. Sejak beberapa langkah memasuki gerbang, semua siswa yang mengenal ataupun tidak mengenal seorang Min Yoongi tak berhenti memandangi gadis berkulit seputih susu yang berdandan sangat manis itu.

Mereka akan menghampirinya jika saja tidak ada Hoseok yang menatap sangar dan bersikap layaknya penjaga. Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatian adalah seorang siswa yang dikenal culun dan tidak memiliki teman melangkah beriringan bersama Min bersaudara.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi seluruh murid kelas satu Bangtan High School bahwa berteman dengan seorang Park Jimin adalah sebuah kesalahan dan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilakukan jika ingin menjalani kehidupan damai di sekolah. Bahkan sesuatu yang sangat dihindari untuk sekedar berbicara beberapa patah kata saja kepada Park Jimin. Karena peraih nilai tertinggi ujian masuk itu sudah diklaim sebagai target pembully-an nomor satu oleh Jeon Jungkook, putra tunggal pemilik Yayasan Bangtan.

"Wah, rombongan kalian bertambah dua orang ya?"Namjoon yang setengah berlari dari gerbang sekolah lalu melambat dan merangkul kedua bahu Hoseok, "siapa si culun ini?"herannya mematai pemuda berkaca mata besar, berseragam sangat rapi serta bersurai hitam mengkilat gaya 3/4 di samping Hoseok.

"Well, anggap saja teman baru kami, ani, teman baru Yoongi."

"Hmm... Oh, ya. Yoongi mana?"

"Tuh,"tunjuk Hoseok pada gadis yang lengannya dirangkul oleh Seokjin.

Namjoon mengerut banyak, "mana?"

"Ituuu!"ulang Hoseok, "itu Yoongi lho."

"Hha? Sejak kapan adikmu seperti itu?"

"Sejak kena kutuk,"jawab Hoseok asal.

.

.

Gikwang-ssaem mengerut. Mendapati murid kebanggaannya ternyata tertidur dengan menopang dagu. Ia pikir sang juara umum itu menekuk karena membaca buku pelajaran, tapi bergeming ketika ia menyuruhnya untuk menjawab soal.

"Park Jimin."

Ulang Gikwang-ssaem mengetuk-ngetuk meja si murid. Tak ada respon dari yang berkaca mata besar itu.

"Park Jimin."

Lagi, tapi kali ini lebih tegas namun masih dijaga agar tidak berteriak.

"Park-"

"Permisi."

Suara wali kelas 10-A menginterupsi kelas matematika pagi itu. Pria bertubuh besar bernama Sejin atau kerap dipanggil Sese-ssaem itu memasuki kelas diikuti seorang pemuda tampan berseragam Bangtan High School. Parasnya membuat para siswi langsung kasak-kusuk membicarakannya

"Permisi, Gikwang-sshi. Seharusnya perkenalan murid barunya di awal tadi, tapi dia terlambat. Maaf, jika mengganggu kelasmu sebentar,"senyum Sejin mengarahkan murid barunya berdiri tegak di depan kelas menghadap seluruh calon teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Gwenchana yo, silahkan, Sejin-sshi."

Si siswa baru yang memiliki aura kuat dan serius membungkuk sedikit, "Kim Taehyung imnida. Mohon kerja samanya,"ujarnya tegas.

Mengundang decak kagum seisi kelas.

Kasak kusuk membuat siswa bername tag Park Jimin perlahan terbangun dan belum sempat kedua matanya terbuka sempurna sebelah tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Gikwang-ssaem, Sejin-ssaem,"tatap Taehyung untuk dua guru itu, "maaf, kami izin ke toilet sebentar,"ujarnya cepat langsung menarik tubuh Jimin keluar kelas tanpa persetujuan dari guru matematika dan wali kelasnya itu.

.

Yoongi mematai Taehyung yang kini berbalut seragam yang sama dengannya, "heol, jadi mulai sekarang kau menyamar menjadi teman sekelas Jimin untuk mengawasiku."

"Ini cara yang terbaik."

"Dan kenapa kau menyeretku ke toilet sekarang heoh? Tak bisakah kau menunggu istirahat siang?"

Taehyung menajamkan pandangannya, "Tuan Muda adalah siswa teladan, berprestasi dan peraih nilai tertinggi diangkatannya."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu, guru-guru selalu ribut membicarakan namanya."

"Nah, kalau kau tahu, kenapa bisa-bisanya kau tertidur seperti tadi hha?"

Yoongi mendesah panjang, "maaf, maaf, asal kau tahu aku ini memang suka tidur, apalagi di jam matematika yang menyebalkan itu. Nanti aku tinggal bilang ke semua guru yang mengajar hari ini kalau aku sedang tidak enak badan. Beres, kan? Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi?"

"Istirahat siang nanti, kita berdua harus pergi ke tempat Tuan Muda."

"Iya, iya..."

.

Beberapa siswa masih terkadang menolehkan kepala ke arah bangku pojok kiri paling belakang. Sudah sejam lebih kelas Fisika dimulai, mereka tetap tak tahan untuk tidak mencuri lihat pada gadis manis yang dengan kalem memperhatikan guru dan mencatat pelajaran itu. Meski di awal tadi jelas-jelas gadis itu mengacungkan tangan ketika pengambilan absen dan nama Min Yoongi terpanggil, mereka masih merasa bahwa sosok kikuk itu bukanlah bagian dari kelas mereka. Mereka akan lebih percaya jika ia anak baru dan pastinya bukan Min Yoongi yang mereka kenal empat bulan ini.

Lihat, Seunghoon, yang selalu mengejek Yoongi seperti namja malah tak berhenti memandanginya sejak ia melangkahkan kaki ke ruang kelas 10-B ini. Atau Mino, berandal sekolah yang sepertinya akan menjadi penerus Doojoon, yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan seorang Yoja, yang kebetulan sedang mood untuk masuk kelas lebih awal, memilih memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya daripada tertidur.

Min Yoongi bukanlah gadis yang jelek, ia hanya seorang Yoja yang tidak pandai memanfaatkan parasnya yang manis dan kulitnya yang bening. Bertolak belakang sekali dengan Ratu Sekolah Min Seokjin, kakak kandungnya sendiri, yang sangat cantik dan bisa berdandan, Min Yoongi dikenal sangat cuek dengan penampilannya. Terlepas dari visual yang terlihat berantakan, semua yang mengenal Min Yoongi tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai Yoja karena sifatnya yang cool serta cuek, pemalas, sering tertidur di kelas dan pembawaan juga gelagatnya yang sama sekali tak ada sisi femininnya. Adapun yang menganggapnya Yoja, itupun tentunya diluar tipe mereka.

Maka hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal melihat seorang Min Yoongi seperti sekarang. Mungkin, ya mungkin, jika dikatakan jiwanya tlah tertukar dengan seseorang maka semua orang pasti akan percaya.

.

Baru saja Jimin membereskan mejanya dan belum sempat dikerubungi oleh teman-teman sekelas Yoongi, dirinya langsung berlari memeluk Taehyung yang sudah berdiri di pintu kelas.

"Taetae-hyung..."bisiknya seolah ingin menangis.

Taehyung tersenyum ke penjuru kelas, melepas pelukan dengan lembut dan membawa Jimin mengikuti langkahnya meninggalkan murid 10-B yang kehabisan kata-kata akan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Mereka bergerak ke kantin sekolah.

"Se- se-semuanya memperhatikanku..."Jimin nyaris terisak di sela-sela suapan bekalnya.

"Aigooo, Jiminie,"Seokjin mengelus-elus bahu Jimin, "mereka memperhatikanmu karena Yoongi tak pernah terlihat semanis ini. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Malah aku berterima kasih karena sudah membuat Yoongi berdandan seperti ini. Akhirnya-"gadis cantik itu terharu melihat Jimin, "akhirnya aku merasa memiliki seorang adik perempuan..."

"Heol. Jadi benar jiwa mereka tertukar?"kaget Namjoon yang baru datang dan duduk di samping Hoseok.

"Ya! Hoseok-a!"sungut Seokjin pada Hoseok di seberangnya, "kau menceritakannya ke Namjoon?"

"Habis."

"Jinjja."

"Haha. Kalian jadi lebih mirip kakak-adik sekarang,"komentar Namjoon memandangi Seokjin dan Jimin.

"Benar, kan!"timpal Seokjin semangat, "entah mengapa aku malah bersyukur kalau-"

"Ya,"sergah Yoongi di paling ujung, ia menatap malas pada Eonnienya, "Noona pikir kami menikmatinya apa? Aku senang tidak harus memakai rok, tapi jika harus memakai kacamata besar agar melihat dengan jelas dan ditemani setiap pergi ke toilet, ugh,"jijiknya melihat Taehyung di hadapannya, "belum lagi seharian ini aku harus bilang 'tidak enak badan' ke semua guru. Lebih baik aku dibuang ke pulau tak berpenghuni daripada seperti ini."

"Jadi, kenapa jiwa kalian bisa tertukar?"tanya Taehyung.

"Mana aku tahu." -Yoongi-

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung." -Jimin-

"Sebelum itu,"lanjut Taehyung, "apa hubunganmu sebenarnya dengan Tuan Muda? Tuan Muda tidak pernah menceritakan teman sekolahnya yang bernama Min Yoongi."

"Dua orang yang sama-sama bersekolah di Bangtan, hanya itu, tidak lebih"jawab Yoongi, "kami bahkan tak pernah berbicara."

Tampak Taehyung berpikir keras dan bergumam sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan kalian jodoh hahaha,"celetuk Hoseok.

"Hha?" -Yoongi-

"Eh?" -Jimin-

"Oh! Bisa saja!"timpal Seokjin, "takdir punya cara tak terduga untuk mempertemukan kita dengan jodoh kita kan."

"Heol." -Yoongi-

"Eeeh?" -Jimin-

"Mungkin kalian harus berciuman kalau ingin tubuh kalian kembali,"kekeh Namjoon.

Yoongi terdiam sebentar, "perlu dicoba sih,"angguknya lalu melihat Jimin, "kapan kita bisa berciuman?"

"Mwo?!"pekik Jimin.

"Bisa saja kan..."

"Tidak mau! Mustahil aku mencium diriku sendiri! Aneh kan."

"Wah! Wah!"

Enam kepala itu langsung teralih pada sosok yang berdiri angkuh di ujung meja mereka. Terdapat tiga siswa lain di belakangnya, yang tak kalah mengejek Yoongi dengan tatapan mereka.

Jimin langsung terdiam, sedang yang lain hanya menatap heran.

"Kupikir aku salah lihat, ternyata benar kau. Pantas kau belum juga mendatangiku. Sejak kapan 'Chimchim' punya teman hm?"tanya Jungkook sok-sok ramah.

"Excuse me?"balas Yoongi jengah, ekspresi Jungkook yang dibuat-buat benar-benar menghilangkan selera makannya.

"Hoooo!"sorak Jungkook bertepuk tangan, "waw!"kagumnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi, "kau salah minum obat ya? Ikut aku sekarang,"perintahnya mulai mengambil langkah.

Yoongi mengidikkan bahu singkat dan tetap duduk di kursinya.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti begitu salah satu pengikutnya memberitahu bahwa yang mereka anggap Jimin ternyata tidak mengikuti mereka.

Bergegas Jungkook kembali ke meja Yoongi, sertamerta meraih kotak bekal Yoongi dan langsung membuangnya secara kasar.

"Kau tidak dengar- Wow, wow. Lihat. Hahaha. Teman-teman barumu berani denganku heoh?"Jungkook tersenyum remeh menatapi satu persatu Namjoon, Hoseok dan Taehyung yang sudah berdiri dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sunbae sekalian,"panggil Jungkook sok sopan, "ini urusanku dengan-"

"Ck!"Yoongi medecak kasar dan akhirnya mau berdiri, "benar-benar menyebalkan,"ujarnya datar, "mau ke mana kita heoh?"

Jungkook menyeringai dan berlalu pergi, tepat ketika Yoongi akan meninggalkan mejanya lengannya langsung ditarik oleh Jimin.

"Jangan,"geleng Jimin khawatir.

"Aku akan ikut kalau begitu,"kata Namjoon, Hoseok dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Hyungdeul tunggu di sini saja, biar aku sendiri yang pergi. Bayi menyebalkan itu benar-benar membuatku muak."

Hoseok dan Namjoon langsung setuju, karena mereka tahu betul siapa Min Yoongi.

"Tuan Muda, bukannya dia pewaris tunggal Grup Jeon?"sedang Taehyung yang masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi tetap tak bisa membiarkan tubuh Jimin bergerak seorang diri.

Jimin menunduk dan mengulum bibir, sangsi untuk mengakui pada butlernya ternyata dia dibully oleh Jungkook selama ini.

[Dia yang selalu membullymu kan. Si Butler mengenalnya?]

Sontak Jimin menengadah dan menatap lekat Yoongi.

[Ne... Dia anak rekan bisnis Papa] tunduknya lagi lebih lesu.

[Dan Butlermu tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian di sekolah?]

[Ne...]

[Well, kau harus mentraktirku merchandise Kumamon setelah ini]

[Eh?]

"Butler, sepertinya kau mengenalnya tapi tidak tahu bagaimana dia di sekolah,"ujar Yoongi tenang pada Taehyung, "anak itu memang suka iseng. Sepertinya kali ini kebetulan sekali memilih Jimin untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Jika terjadi sesuatupun, aku jamin tubuh Tuan Mudamu tak akan lecet sedikitpun, jadi lanjutkan makan siang kalian. Aku akan cepat kembali,"tandasnya melepas baik-baik cengkraman Jimin di lengan kanannya.

.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Yoongi kembali dengan setengah berlari dan senyuman lebar menghias wajahnya.

Enam pasang mata itu menatap heran, apalagi Jimin.

"Daeebak!"kagum Yoongi setelah duduk di samping Hoseok, "kekuatanku jadi lebih kuat kalau memakai tubuh seorang Namja!"sumringahnya.

"Jinjja!?"kaget Hoseok dan Namjoon.

Sedang yang lainnya bernapas lega, berarti urusan Yoongi dengan Jungkook sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Yoongi mengangguk semangat. Kalau berurusan dengan sesuatu yang dia suka, anak bungsu tiga bersaudara itu akan memperlihatkan kelangkaan binar di wajahnya, "bayangkan kalau aku ikut Tim Basket Putra! Pertandingan musim ini Bangtan akan menang, Hyung!"

"Hooo!"tepuk Hoseok setuju.

"Sepulah sekolah nanti aku akan langsung-"

"Yoongi-sshi,"potong Taehyung, "sepulang sekolah Tuan Muda harus menghadiri kursus pianonya."

"Hhhaa?"

"Selama tubuh kalian belum kembali, kau harus menjalani semua jadwal Tuan Muda tanpa kecuali."

"Heol. Bilang saja Jimin sedang sakit. Beres, kan?"

"Semua Guru Privat mengenal baik Tuan Muda. Mereka jauh-jauh datang ke kediaman keluarga Park bukan untuk diberi alasan remeh 'tidak enak badan'"

"Masuk rumah sakit,"usul Yoongi, "Butler, kau tak ingin membuat malu Tuan Mudamu kan, jangankan piano, gitar saja tak pernah aku sentuh."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatur semuanya selama tubuh kalian masih tertukar. Berarti kau juga jangan bertindak sembarangan. Sepulang sekolah nanti kita harus langsung ke kediaman Tuan Muda."

"Kami juga?"tanya Hoseok menunjuk dirinya, Seokjin serta Namjoon.

"Tentu saja. Kalian memiliki andil dalam urusan ini."

"Hoooo! Seru! Seru!"pekik Hoseok girang.

.

.

Tidak puas membuat Hoseok dan Seokjin menganga dengan mobil mewah Jimin, halaman luas seperti lapangan sepak bola, gedung megah layaknya kastil eropa pertengahan, sambutan puluhan maid, kini kakak beradik itu dihadapkan pada kamar seorang Park Jimin yang pastinya lebih luas dibanding lantai pertama serta halaman rumah mereka. Tapi yang lebih membuat mereka terpana tak percaya adalah nuansa feminin yang sepertinya tidak sepantasnya ditemui pada kamar seorang Namja.

"Kau tahu Otomen kan?"sikut Seokjin ke Hoseok, setengah berbisik.

"Ne."

"Ternyata benar-benar ada ya..."

"Ne... Sayang sekali Namjoon tidak bisa ikut karena part timenya. Heol. Padahal aku penasaran bagaimana tampang seorang Namjoon jika melihat semua ini, haha."

"Silahkan duduk,"Taehyung menyeret kursi untuk Jimin dulu, baru ikut duduk di sampingnya, "kalian ingin minum apa?"tanyanya pada tiga bersaudara yang ikut duduk di _classic table set_ di sisi kiri ruangan itu.

"Em, jus jeruk,"jawab Seokjin.

"Air putih saja,"tambah Yoongi.

"Hmhmhmhm,"tampak Hoseok cukup berpikir. Ia merasa harus menguji seberapa hebat dapur kediaman elit ini.

"Katakan apa saja, tak perlu sungkan,"ungkap Taehyung sembari memberi isyarat pada seorang maid yang baru saja muncul dari pintu, wanita itu sudah bisa menghampirinya.

" _Erk Sous,"_ senyum Hoseok. Bangga dengan ingatannya saat iseng-iseng melihat minuman dari negara lain. Ia yakin Taehyung akan terdiam dan menyuruhnya untuk meminta minuman lain.

"Eh."

Lihat, terdapat ekspresi kaget yang samar dari wajah Taehyung. Hoseok jadi tersenyum bangga pada Seokjin yang menatapnya malas.

"Seleramu unik sekali."

"Eh?"

"Padahal orang-orang timur tengahpun tidak semua menyukainya. Well,"Taehyung beralih untuk maid yang siap mendengar perintahnya, "jus jeruk, air mineral, Erk Sous, Americano, Bubble Tea lalu untuk cemilannya yang seperti biasa."

 _Heol._ Kedua bahu Hoseok jatuh. Entah cairan seperti apa yang harus ia minum nantinya, yang jelas ia hanya asal sebut lalu sekarang ia baru ingat Erk Sous jelas-jelas minuman hitam yang pastinya jauh berbeda dari selera anak-anaknya.

.

"Maaf, karena Tuan Besar hanya sekali meminta minuman ini, apa rasanya mengecewakan? Padahal Koki kami sudah tidak diragukan lagi keahliannya dalam meracik minuman bahkan dari Papua sekalipun."

"Haha. Ani yo. Haha. Enak sekali! Hmmm. Enak,"senyum Hoseok terpaksa menyesap cairan hitam pahit dari gelasnya, "enak kok,"angguknya mantab menyembunyikan rasa di lidahnya yang teramat menyedihkan. Andai dia tidak iseng, dahaganya kini pasti sudah dimanjakan oleh jus paling mewah dalam hidupnya. Seokjin di sampingnya terlihat menikmati sekali.

"Nah, aku ingin kau jujur, Yoongisshi,"Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi, memulai pembicaraan utama mereka berlima, "aku yakin Tuan Muda tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun kepadamu, kenapa kau-"

"Ya ya ya ya,"sergah Yoongi sedikit kesal, "berhenti berpikir bahwa hanya Tuan Mudamu yang menjadi korban di sini. Sudah kubilang aku benar- benar tidak tahu. Aku bangun, masih setengah tidur aku mencari-cari kamar mandi, pipis lalu akhirnya sadar ada yang aneh dengan selangkanganku. Dan baru kali ini aku merasa dunia ternyata punya kejutan yang sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, sumpah, aku hanya tahu namanya saja karena semua guru tak berhenti mengelukan kepintarannya. Aish, lihat, baru kali ini ada yang membuatku bicara panjang lebar. Malah seharusnya kau yang bertanya pada Tuan Mudamu itu, apa karena dia suka yang seperti ini makanya memohon pada dewa agar bisa merubahnya menjadi yoja."

[Sopan sekali ucapanmu!] Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

[Gamsahamnida. Butlermu menyebalkan sih]

"Apa benar Tuan Muda pernah berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Hyung."

Yoongi menghela napas, "begini saja, entah apa yang membuat tubuh kami tertukar, yang jelas kita fokus dulu pada cara agar bisa mengembalikan kami seperti semula. Aku tak ingin tidur di ranjang yang menggelikan itu."

"Ciuman!"pekik Seokjin antusias. Hal-hal romantis menang nomor satu bagi remaja putri pada umumnya.

"Benturkan kepala kalian,"Hoseok cukup serius mengatakannya, "keras-keras tentunya,"tekannya.

"Aku belum pernah membaca fakta mengenai ini,"Taehyung berpikir keras mengelus-elus dagunya. Tanpa tahu Yoongi sudah memberikan kode untuk dua kakaknya agar mengunci pergerakan Taehyung.

Secepat kilat. Yoongi meraih lengan Jimin, bergegas menyeretnya ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu.

.

"Kau mau apa!"pekik Jimin mencoba lari namun gagal karena sepasang tangan Yoongi gesit menahan tubuhnya, "Taetae-hyung! Taetae-hyung!"

"Ya! Tenanglah. Butlermu tidak akan membiarkan aku melakukannya, jadi berterima kasihlah karena Hobie-hyung dan Jin-nuna mau mencegahnya."

"Jangan bilang-"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencobanya kan."

"Hei! Sudah kubilang aku tak akan mencium-"

DUAK

"Awwww!"ringis Jimin mengelus keningnya yang barusan diadu sekuat tenaga oleh Yoongi, "kau ingin kita berdua pingsan ya?"sungutnya pada Yoongi yang juga merasakan sakit pada kepalanya.

"Ck. Tidak ada yang berubah ya. Terpaksa cara yang satu lagi."

"Eh?"

"Yang satu lagi."

"Hentikan! Jangan bilang kau ingin menciumku!"

Yoongi menarik bibir mengangkat bahu singkat. Ia lalu menggenggam erat kedua bahu Jimin dan mulai menyudutkannya.

"Ya!"

Yoongi bergerak memangkas jarak antara mereka.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin mencium diriku sendiri!"

"Tutup saja matamu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Terserah. Kita akan tetap mencobanya,"tandas Yoongi menahan bahu Jimin lebih kuat lagi dan tetap mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Jimin seakan mau menangis. Ia yang merasa perlawanannya sia-sia hanya bisa menahan napas dan menutup erat kedua matanya. Jujur, sebenarnya dia juga berpikir bahwa ciuman mungkin, ya mungkin, mungkin saja akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka, namun 15 tahun hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun ia mencium orang lain selain keluarganya dan Doodoo, poodle putihnya. Dan sekarang malah mendapat ciuman dari bibirnya sendiri di tubuh orang lain.

[Jebal! Jebal! Jebal! Taetae-hyung! Taetae-hyung! WUUAA! Apa ini! Apa ini! Hiks! Hiks! Tolong aku! Tolong aku! Tolong aku!]

Tepat sepuluh senti lagi, Yoongi menghela napas.

[Kau tahu aku membaca pikiranmu kan. Bisa tenang sedikit tidak]

[Terserah aku! Terserah-]

Tersentuh.

Dua pasang bibir itu bersentuhan.

Yang satu terkatup rapat karena empunya tercekat dan memicing sangat erat. Sedang pemilik yang satu lagi juga menutup kedua matanya namun jauh lebih tenang.

Tipis dan si tebal itu tertempel beberapa detik. Lalu Yoongi menarik diri, tetap memegang kedua pundak Jimin, menunggu apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di anatara mereka.

Hening.

Terdengar desahan kasar memecah sunyi, "tidak berhasil,"keluh Yoongi.

[Jinjja?]

Jimin membuka mata, mendapati tubuhnya masih ada di hadapannya.

"Apa memang harus _kiss_ ya, bukan popo,"ujar Yoongi serius, alisnya menyatu mengatakan itu. Membuahkan tatapan horor dari Jimin.

"Well, kau siap?"lanjut Yoongi menatap intens kedua mata Jimin.

Jimin benar-benar memelas dalam gelengannya.

"Kau ingin kita terjebak seperti ini selama-lamanya?"

Jimin menunduk dalam.

"Nah, anggap saja kecelakaan. Angkat kepalamu."

Kembali Jimin menutup mata erat sembari mendongakkan kepalanya pasrah. Tepat ketika Yoongi akan mencium Jimin lagi, sesuatu disadari oleh mereka berdua.

Jimin sadar bahwa dia menggenggam sesuatu. Dan Yoongi sadar punggungnya menempel pada dinding kamar mandi.

Keduanya serentak membuka mata.

Keduanya sontak menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya tersenyum lebar.

"HEOL! ASTAGA! KITA KEMBALI!"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

-Preview for the next chapter-

"Jadi kalian kembali bukan karena ciuman?"

Yoongi menggeleng dengan berat hati.

.

"Heol. Jangan bilang untuk sementara waktu aku harus bangun dan mandi di pagi-pagi buta?"protes Yoongi tak terima dengan rencana Taehyung.

.

Yoongi menatap lamat pemuda manis di sampingnya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman simpul tercetak dari bibir tipisnya.

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAAAA

How? How?

Aaaarrrggghhh! Ga sesuai ekspektasi ya! Mian!

Well, beginilah cerita ff saya kali ini.

Semoga masih bisa menghibur. Semoga!

So, Yoongi bisa dibilang androgini gitulah, sedang si Jimin Otomen wkwkwkwk Kan cocok tu hohohoho

Once again gamsahamnida

Review Juseyo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong Haseo ~

#deepbow

Gamsahamnida untuk semua pembaca, reviewers dan followers FF absurd saya ini. Luv U All!

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

.

.

Senyuman Jimin semakin manis tatkala dirinya semakin lama memanut-manut cermin. Ia perhatikan benar sekujur tubuhnya. Dan terlihat deretan gigi putih nan rapi itu karena empunya puas bahwa jiwanya telah berada dalam tubuh yang seharusnya.

"Permisi Tuan Muda..."Taehyung memasuki kamar, mendekati ranjang Jimin dengan nampan yang berisi susu.

Jimin menyusul, cepat-cepat beralih dari cermin goyang dan naik ke tempat tidurnya. Meraih gelas yang disodorkan Taehyung, "hm?"herannya setelah tegukan pertama, "dicampur madu!"senyum lebarnya.

"Ne,"balas Taehyung tersenyum simpul melihat Tuan Mudanya yang dengan semangat menghabiskan susu. Biasanya Jimin hanya akan diberi susu sapi murni, meski Jimin sangat menyukainya ketika dicampur madu, kemanisannya tidak baik untuk dikomsumsi sebelum tidur, "untuk malam ini anda bisa menikmatinya, karena seharian ini anda sudah mengalami hari yang berat, Tuan Muda. Tapi lain kali, jangan merengek minta dicampur madu lagi ya."

"Ne!"angguk Jimin, memberikan gelas kosong pada Taehyung yang lalu menyeka seluruh mulutnya.

"Nah, anda sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Tidur yang nyenyak, Tuan Muda. Selamat malam-"

"Taetae-hyung,"sela Jimin setelah Taehyung menyelimutinya, menghidupkan lampu tidur dan beranjak dari ranjang, "em, mengenai Jeon Jungkook..."ucapnya takut-takut. Sejak mengantar pulang Min bersaudara, Taehyung belum menyinggung Jeon Jungkook sedikitpun. Padahal Jimin yakin, butlernya itu pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuknya. Taehyung tidak akan bisa dibohongi lagi setelah melihat langsung gelagat Jungkook di sekolah yang benar-benar seenaknya kepada Jimin. Semua berbanding terbalik ketika Jungkook dan Jimin di luar sekolah, ketika terkadang keluarga mereka bertemu untuk makan malam ataupun pesta, di mana Jungkook memperlakukan Jimin dengan sangat baik.

Taehyung mengelus surai Jimin dan tersenyum lembut, "anda pasti sudah sangat lelah. Jangan memikirkan apapun dulu, istirahatlah. Kita bisa bicarakan ini besok."

"Ne..."

"Nah, seharian besok _sweet tooth_ anda akan benar-benar kami manjakan, Tuan Muda. Anda bebas memilih menu sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Semanis apapun. Jika itu dapat memulihkan _mood_ anda."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

"Hehe."

"Nah. Selamat malam, Tuan Muda."

"Ne. Selamat malam, Taetae-hyung."

.

 **Just Look at My Soul**

 **.**

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari tidur bagi Yoongi- satu lagi, Kumamon. Dan basket.

Jadi, tepat setelah ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah dengan tubuh yang sudah kembali, maka ia langung memberikan isyarat pada Nuna dan Oppa-nya agar tidak membahas apa-apa lagi sampai besok.

Energinya sudah cukup terkuras hari ini. Karena bagi Yoongi, selain bergerak untuk Basket dan berbelanja merchandise Kumamon maka berlari barang sepuluh meterpun sudah diartikan letih teramat sangat oleh tubuhnya.

Yang jelas tadi Taehyung, Seokjin dan Hoseok sudah cukup mengerti akan penjelasan mereka berdua.

"Aku bersyukur bisa tidur dengan kalian..."ucap Yoongi penuh haru pada boneka besar di sampingnya serta bantal dan selimut Kumamonnya, "bersamamu juga..."tambahnya pada lampu tidur berbentuk Kumamon di meja nakas, "kau juga, My Star..."tatapnya pada langit-langit kamar-kamar yang ditempeli puluhan stiker fosfor tokoh favoritnya.

 _"Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kita saling berurusan, Yoongisshi."_

Salam perpisahan Taehyung di depan pagar mereka tadi.

 _"Aku juga."_

Balas Yoongi terkesan datar namun sebenarnya benar-benar berharap bahwa ia tak akan lagi berurusan dengan seorang Park Jimin. Cukup sudah ia direpotkan oleh hal paling konyol dalam hidupnya seharian ini.

"Haah, akhirnya besok kau sudah bisa tidur di kelas dan latihan basket, Min Yoongi."

.

.

"Tuan Muda,"Taehyung mengusap kepala pemuda yang masih terlelap itu, "sudah saatnya bangun, Tuan Muda."

"Ck! Mwoyaaa,"geliatnya tak nyaman dan langsung menutupi wajah dengan selimut.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Sejak kapan Tuan Mudanya bisa mendecak seperti ini. Tapi tak terlalu ia gubris karena bisa saja Tuan Mudanya terlalu lelah karena kejadian kemarin.

"Tuan Muda, bangun..."jadi Taehyung coba lebih lembut lagi tanpa menyibak selimut Tuan Mudanya, hanya dengan sentuhan pelan pada kain tebal yang membungkus itu.

"Ck! Siapa yang kau panggil hha?"tanyanya kesal kembali menggeliat tak nyaman.

Taehyung benar-benar terdiam sekarang. Jangan bilang-

"Yoongisshi!?"

Cepat-cepat Taehyung membuka selimut, "hei! Jangan bilang tubuh kalian tertukar lagi?"

Perlahan kedua matanya dibuka. Siluet Taehyung yang semakin jelas sontak saja menghasilkan desahan panjang yang sangat kasar.

"Ck. Saeggiya,"decih Yoongi.

.

.

"Jadi tubuh kalian kembali bukan karena ciuman ya?"

Yoongi menggeleng dengan berat hati, "entahlah..."jawabnya pasrah. Wajah kusutnya belum membaik, dua hari berturut-turut memulai hari dengan pagi yang begitu merepotkan membuat _mood_ Yoongi semakin tersiksa.

Dimulai dengan bangun paginya yang dipercepat. Berganti seragam dengan lagi-lagi ditemani para maid dan memakai _eyepath._ Memakan sarapan ala Eropa yang sangat bukan seleranya. Bergegas ke rumahnya bersama Taehyung lalu membuat kehebohan di sana -tentu bukan dia dan Taehyung yang heboh, tapi Jimin yang menangis, Seokjin yang histeris, Hoseok yang tak berhenti bicara dan orangtua Yoongi yang membabi buta melemparkan pertanyaan-. Lalu dia yang dipaksa untuk tetap terjaga di kelas oleh Taehyung. Dan terakhir, sebelum menyusul Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jimin ke kantin, mau tak mau dia harus pipis dengan Taehyung.

 _Ugh._ Yoongi mendecih jijik mengingat dia yang harus berduaan di toilet, menutup mata, pipis dengan rasa yang aneh, lalu Taehyung yang mengurusi semua bagian bawahnya.

"Ya, kau,"tunjuk Yoongi pada Jimin dengan sumpitnya, "bagaimana kau pipis heoh?"

Sontak Jimin menunduk malu, menjawab dengan suapan pelan makan siangnya.

[Kau lupa kita bisa saling membaca pikiran hha!] Tapi berteriak keras dalam hatinya. [Kenapa menanyakan pertanyaan memalukan begitu terang-terangan hha!]

[A. Mian. Mian]

"Kau belum tahu, ya,"Seokjin merangkul kedua bahu Jimin penuh sayang, "tentu saja denganku,"senyumnya manis, entah mengapa sarat akan suatu kebanggaan. Perlu diingat, Seokjin tidak menyembunyikan bagaimana dirinya yang begitu senang jiwa Yoongi dan Jimin tertukar.

"Benturan juga bukan berarti,"celetuk Hoseok.

"Siang dan malam."

Suara Taehyung, setelah terdiam cukup lama. Lima kepala di dekatnya serentak menoleh, memberi etensi penuh untuk menunggu penjelasannya.

"Aku sempat memperhatikan jam,"sambung Taehyung, "kalian keluar dari kamar mandi tepat beberapa saat ketika matahari terbenam."

"Oh! Masuk akal!"angguk Hoseok semangat.

"Karena itu pagi ini tubuh mereka tertukar lagi,"timpal Namjoon.

"Aih! Kenapa tidak setiap jam 12 malam saja,"itu Seokjin sedikit kecewa, "kan bisa seperti Cinderella haha."

"Kita lihat matahari terbenam nanti."

Tandas Taehyung, menatap bergantian Yoongi dan Jimin.

.

.

"Tegakkan punggungmu, perhatikan sikap langkahmu, Yoongissshi,"tegur Taehyung tepat setelah mereka satu langkah keluar kelas.

Yoongi hanya menghela napas dan ogah-ogahan menuruti kata-kata Taehyung. Hal remeh yang diperhatikan Taehyung semakin membuatnya jengah. Karena kini dia cukup kewalahan memikirkan cara membela diri di ruang kepala sekolah nanti.

"Jinjja! Ya!"kesal Yoongi menepis tangan Taehyung yang ternyata tak tahan untuk memperbaiki postur tubuh Tuan Mudanya.

"Tidak ada yang melihat kan,"geram Yoongi menahan suara di koridor sekolah lantai satu itu, "terserah aku bagaimana memperlakukan tubuh Tuan Muda-mu!"

Taehyung membalas dengan tatapan tajam, "aku seperti ini bukan untuk menjaga image, bukan untuk dilihat, tapi untuk kebaikan Tuan Muda. Melihat kau yang bisa menghabisi Jungkook kemarin, kita belum tahu apakah tubuh Tuan Muda-"

"Iya, iya. Terserah,"tukas Yoongi mencoba berjalan tegap, "sudah puas heoh?"

"Belum."

"Hha?"

"Seharusnya aku yang meladeni Jeon Jungkook kemarin. Astaga..."Taehyung memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya, "bodoh sekali aku sudah menuruti kata-katamu."

"Kelinci itu menyebalkan sekali. Aku tak tahan untuk memukulnya."

"Dan sekarang Tuan Muda jadi dipanggil menghadap kepala sekolah kan."

"Heol. Mentang-mentang pemilik yayasan, tak memperhatikan siapa yang salah di sini hha. Dasar."

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Ingat, aku hanya bisa sampai di depan pintu, Nyonya Jeon sangat mengenalku. Aku hanya akan masuk jika terjadi kemungkinan terburuk. Aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama kali ini."

"Well..."

.

.

"Satu minggu!?"pekik Jimin tak percaya. Berhasil membuat Yoongi di bangku belakang mengorek kuping malas, "aku disikors selama satu minggu!?"

Pemuda berkaca mata yang dipelototi Jimin mengangguk enteng.

"Taetaehyung!"kini Jimin merajuk pada butlernya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda,"desah Taehyung melirik sebentar gadis di sampingnya, "itu sudah hukuman paling ringan karena sudah membuat Jeon Jungkook babak belur."

"Eh? Nyonya Jeon tahu Papa tidak akan terima dengan keputusan ini kan."

"Tuan Besar sudah berpesan bahwa tidak ada perlakuan berbeda untuk Tuan Muda di sekolah. Anda tahu benar mengenai ini kan."

Jimin menunduk lesu mengiyakan. Mengingat Park Grup dan Jeon Grup yang memang merupakan rekan bisnis, namun Papanya yang tetap keras kepadanya jika menyangkut urusan pendidikan. Itu yang membuat Jimin mati-matian menjadi peringkat satu dan memilih diam bagaimanapun Jungkook memperlakukannya.

[Its a joke, Babo]

[Eh?]

[Astaga. Baru kali ini aku berhadapan dengan orang se-cengeng dirimu]

[Hha?]

"Kami hanya bercanda,"ujar Yoongi tanpa melihat Jimin, fokusnya tertuju pada jendela mobil.

"Mworago?"

Terdengar kekehan ringan dari Taehyung, "maaf, Tuan Muda. Kami hanya bercanda,"senyumnya sekilas untuk Jimin, "semuanya baik-baik saja kok. Tapi Yoongisshi menyarankan agar kami berbohong kepada anda. Haha. Ternyata hal yang cukup menarik menyelingi candaan-"

"Astaga, kau tak pernah bercanda Taetaehyung,"longo Jimin memandangi butlernya itu.

"Well, karena aku bersikap baik,"kata Yoongi, "dia menerima usulku untuk membuatmu terkejut."

"Ish!"

"Aku rasa ide yang bagus untuk merilekskan diri anda yang seharian ini hanya sibuk mengerut Tuan Muda."

"Gamsahamnida!"kesal Jimin dibuat-buat, karena ia yang berpaling ke jendela ternyata menarik senyum meski sedikit, "jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kurasa Yoongisshi yang perlu menjelaskannya."

"Aku hanya langsung mengakui kesalahanku dan meminta maaf pada Jungkook,"mulai Yoongi, "wanita norak- maksudku Nyonya Jeon yang awalnya memaki-makiku tak jelas langsung terdiam melihatku membungkuk hormat kepadanya dan pada Jungkook yang juga ada di sana. Aku bilang aku bersedia menerima hukuman apapun, tapi aku juga menekankan pada Jungkook jika dia memang seorang namja dia harus mengakui apa yang selama in telah dia perbuat kepadamu."

"Hooo."

"Dan, entahlah, aku tak mengerti pembicaraan Kepala Sekolah dan Nyonya Jeon yang hanya melalui mata itu, yang jelas, Nyonya Jeon mulai menanyai Jungkook, dan Jungkook yang bungkam dan hanya menekuk membuat Nyonya Jeon geram meninggalkan ruangan. Selebihnya, Kepala Sekolah menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan damai. Sepertinya Kepala Sekolah benar-benar menghargai prestasimu selama ini."

[Dan berarti hutangmu bertambah, Park Jimin. Aku yakin Jungkook tak akan lagi mengganggumu]

[Ga, gamsahamnida...]

.

.

"Heol. Jangan bilang untuk sementara waktu aku harus bangun dan mandi di pagi-pagi buta?"protes Yoongi tak terima dengan rencana Taehyung.

Kini mereka sudah berada di kamar Jimin. Seperti yang diduga Taehyung, tepat setelah matahari terbenam, jiwa Yoongi dan Jimin sudah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing.

"Karena tubuh kalian sudah tertukar lagi ketika matahari terbit, Yoongisshi,"tekan Taehyung sekali lagi.

"Astaga!"

Desah Yoongi mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya. Gadis itu geleng-geleng kepala membayangkan betapa merepotkannya-

-tiba-tiba dia terdiam mengingat sesuatu. Mematung cukup lama sambil berpikir keras apakah tadi selama diperjalanan Jimin memang memperhatikan Toko Buku Jaen cukup lama atau tidak.

"Kau tahu Toko Buku Jaen?"tanya Yoongi.

"Ne,"angguk Jimin agak ragu, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menanyakan toko buku langganannya.

"Astaga! Astaga! Jisuk-ahjusshi!"sontak Yoongi meremas frustasi surai hitamnya.

"Kau. Kau mengenal Jisuk-ahjusshi?"kaget Jimin.

"Ne..."

"Astaga... kebetulan macam apa ini."

"Bukan kebetulan, tapi takdir,"Yoongi lalu melirik sebentar jam tangannya, "masih jam tujuh, Toko Jaen masih buka,"ucapnya menatap Taehyung, "Butler, antarkan kami ke suatu tempat sekarang."

.

"Jadi kau gadis yang selalu membantu Jisuk-ahjusshi merapikan buku?"

"Ne. Dan kau si Pemuda Kaya yang tetap mau mengunjungi toko sederhana dan butut seperti Toko Buku Jaen kan."

"Ne..."

"Maaf, saya tak mengerti, Tuan Muda,"Taehyung beralih sebentar dari jalan raya. Meminta salah satu dari kedua remaja yang sejak tadi belum menjelaskan semuanya secara jelas, "ada apa dengan Toko Buka Jaen, Yoongisshi?"

"Tuan Mudamu selalu datang di Hari Minggu dan aku selalu datang di hari sekolah sepulang latihan basket. Hanya kami berdua remaja yang mau mengunjungi Toko Buku Jaen. Astaga..."Yoongi memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Em..."giliran Jimin yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Yoongi memutuskan untuk mendatangi Toko Buku Jaen saat ini juga.

"Dia sering menceritakan dirimu. Seminggu sebelum beliau meninggal, dia ingin sekali mempertemukan kita berdua."

"Benarkah?"

"Aish! Kupikir beliau hanya bercanda,"gusar Yoongi mengasak surai hitamnya, "tahu begini aku tidak akan menanggapinya waktu itu."

"Hei. Aku tak mengerti."

"Begini, Jisuk-ahjusshi merupakan keturunan cenayang terkenal di zaman Jeseon,"mulai Yoongi. Berhasil membuat yang mendengarnya terdiam tak percaya. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menatap lekat wajah Jimin, "beliau pernah bilang bahwa sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik ketika kita bertemu sebagai Yoja dan Namja."

"Em, Yoja dan Namja,"tunjuk Jimin bergantian pada Yoongi dan dirinya, "apanya yang aneh?"

"Ee, Jisuk-ahjusshi inginnya,"Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya, "Yoja"tunjuknya pada Jimin, "dan Namja,"tandasnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"MWO?!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAA

Saya lagi kemalangan...

Jadi ga banyak bacot dulu ;)

Jadi, maaf kalo chapter kali ini kurang menghibur ya...

Once again gamsahamnida...

.

.

Note: doain saya ya...


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong Haseo ^^

Mian ne, lama bgt updatenya. Karena satu dan banyak hal haha. Semoga masih ada yang mau mengikuti ff ini ^^

Gamsahamnida untuk semua readers, followers dan reviewers ya.

Semoga masih bisa menghibur kalian semua ^^

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Jaen memandang bergantian pada Yoongi dan Jimin yang barusan ia suguhi minuman, "Suamiku sering menceritakan kalian berdua,"senyumnya sendu, karena kepergian sang suami masih jelas terasa oleh wanita paruh baya itu, "jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Jimin melirik sekilas ke arah Yoongi, memberi tatapan agar Yoongi saja yang menjelaskan situasi mereka seraya meraih cangkir dan mulai menyesap teh hangatnya.

Yoongi sempat menghela napas, lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Nyonya Jaen, "ne, Ahjumma. Seperti yang Ahjumma lihat, bisa dibilang kami sudah berteman."

"Padahal seminggu yang lalu kalian masih datang ke rumah pemakaman di waktu yang berbeda. Sekarang sudah kompak mengunjungi toko buku ini."

"Ne, begitulah..."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

Sekali lagi, Jimin bersikap menyerahkan tugas untuk menjelaskan kepada Yoongi. Jadi Yoongi menghembus napas panjang, berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang cocok agar wanita penyayang di hadapannya mereka itu percaya pada apa yang terjadi.

"Ahjumma, begini,"mulai Yoongi memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "begini..."

"Katakan saja, Nak."

"Ahjumma, mungkin ini terdengar mustahil dan sangat konyol,"tekan Yoongi menatap lekat kedua mata Nyonya Jaen, "tapi percayalah, memang itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika Ahjumma tidak percaya, besok pagi bisa kami buktikan-"

"Jiwa mereka tertukar, Nyonya Jaen,"sela Taehyung, merasa ucapan Yoongi terlalu berbasa-basi, memilih dirinya saja yang akan menjelaskan jika ingin menghemat waktu, "jiwa Tuan Muda dan Yoongisshi tertukar,"ulangnya mendapati wajah kebingungan Nyonya Jaen, "kemarin Tuan Muda terbangun di tubuh Yoongisshi, begitupun sebaliknya. Awalnya saya sendiri tidak percaya, tapi ternyata jiwa mereka memang benar, benar tertukar. Lalu setelah matahari terbenam jiwa mereka kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. Hari ini kejadian yang sama terulang lagi, Nyonya Jaen. Dan secara kebetulan Yoongi menyinggung perihal Toko Buka Jaen. Kami yakin bahwa kejadian ini berkaitan erat dengan Tuan Jaen."

"Jisuk Ahjusshi pernah bilang,"tambah Yoongi, "bahwa beliau sangat ingin mempertemukan kami berdua. Dengan em, gender yang ou, ditukar, begitulah. Secara spontan aku memang bilang bahwa itu adalah ide yang bagus, tapi sungguh, tentu saja aku hanya bercanda. Aku ingat Jisuk Ahjusshi pernah bercerita bahwa beliau adalah keturunan cenayang hebat pada Zaman Jaeson."

Yoongi melanjutkan pemikirannya melalui pandangannya. Jadi Nyonya Jaen mengerti maksud kedatangan tiba-tiba tiga orang di dekatnya ini.

Tidak seperti yang diperkirakan Yoongi dan Jimin, Nyonya Jaen malah tersenyum lembut penuh pengertian. Ia lalu beranjak dari meja makan dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci rak TV.

Secarik kertas yang terlipat, sebuah surat.

"Bibi percaya, Nak,"angguk Nyonya Jaen, menyodorkan yang ia ambil tadi ke depan Yoongi, "pantas nama kalian termasuk yang ia sebutkan menjelang detik-detik terakhirnya. Belakangan ini dia juga lebih sering berkunjung ke kuil. Tapi, Nak. Perlu Bibi ingatkan."

Nyonya Jaen menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Yoongi yang terkepal di atas meja, wanita tua itu tersenyum hangat, "sejak generasi ayah Jisuk, keluarga Jaen sudah meninggalkan hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu. Mereka tak lagi meneruskan apa-apa yang leluhur mereka biasa lakukan di zaman dulu. Bibi memang tidak tahu apa yang kalian rasakan, tapi yang Bibi lihat dari wajah kalin, jelas-jelas kalian keberatan dengan apa yang terjadi. Nak, Dewa yang membuat ini terjadi, Dewa yang menginginkan ini terjadi. Bibi sendiripun tidak mengerti kenapa Jisuk mengharapkan ini, tapi dia hanya berdoa. Bibi harap kalian tidak menyalahkan Jisuk ya."

.

 **Just Look at My Soul**

.

"Tidak ada,"geleng Yoongi menyudahi bacaannya. Mendesah kasar, menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran kursi, gadis berwajah kusut itu memberikan surat dari Tuan Jaen kepada Jimin.

"Isinya hanya menanyakan kabarku, rasa terima kasih dan lainnya. Dan tidak ada bahasan mengenai jiwa kami yang tertukar,"lanjut Yoongi.

"Benarkah?"heran Taehyung.

"Ne,"balas Yoongi lesu, "sepertinya beliau memang hanya benar-benar berdoa saja. Sedikitpun tidak mengira bahwa doanya itu ternyata- haaaah. Astaga, tak mungkin kami selama-lamanya akan seperti ini kan. Heol. Jinjja."

Jimin ikut mendesah kasar, menarik bibir ke bawah memandangi Taehyung, "tidak ada petunjuk apapun di surat ini, Hyung."

"Shit,"geram Yoongi, "padahal kupikir- meskipun sedikiiiiit saja- ada penjelasan mengenai hal ini. Sekedar alasan saja, tanpa jalan keluarpun tak masalah. Setidaknya kita tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kan. Haaah. Butler, bagaimana sekarang?"

"Selama jiwa kalian masih tertukar, mau tak mau kau harus mengikuti ideku, Yoongisshi."

"Well, akan aku turuti."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Asal,"sambung Yoongi, "asal kalian juga menerima permintaanku."

.

.

"Aku ingin tidur,"tegas Yoongi mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada Seokjin dan Hoseok yang baru saja memburu langkah dari ruang nonton, "apa benar setelah matahari tenggelam jiwa kalian kembali? Ne. Kenapa aku baru pulang jam segini?"lanjutnya membuka sepatu, "apa ada hal yang lain lagi yang terjadi?"katanya memakai sendal rumah, "bagaimana rencana kalian selanjutnya? Dan lain-lain, sarapan besok aku jelaskan,"tandas Yoongi berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Katakan pada Eomma aku sudah makan malam."

Bunyi pintu ditutup menyusul setelah si bungsu mengatakan itu.

Seokjin dan Hoseok saling pandang lalu sama-sama mengangkat bahu singkat.

"Nah,"Seokjin menyentuh layar handphonenya, tampak ia tengah menghubungi seseorang, "aku yakin ada sesuatu lagi yang terjadi, dan kau juga ingin tahunya sekarang kan."

"Iya sih. Jadi, Nuna sedang menelpon siapa?"

"Taehyung-oppa."

Sontak kening Hoseok mengerut banyak, "Taehyung-oppa?"perangahnya, "Oppa? Sejak kapan Nuna memanggilnya seperti itu?"

"Hha? Dia itu lebih tua dariku kan."

"Oh, iya ya. Eh! Sejak kapan Nuna menyimpan nomornya?"

"Dia duluan kok yang meminta nomorku."

"Jadi dia-"

"Karena Jimin, Babo. Jimin kan lebih sering bersamaku, sudah seharusnya dia menyimpan kontakku untuk jaga-jaga. Well, butler yang sangat perhatian sekali. Kontak Eomma, Appa dan juga kau bahkan Namjoon juga sudah dia simpan."

"Daebak."

"Halo."

 _"Ne, Seokjinsshi?"_

.

.

Meski tidak harus mandi di pagi buta, karena itu bisa ia lakukan di malam hari, tapi Yoongi harus rela diganggu tidurnya untuk berganti seragam secara lengkap.

Jadilah sekarang, sebelum matahari terbit, dengan ligat Yoongi memakai seragam agar masih sempat tidur kembali sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dirinya harus cukup tidur, karena mulai hari ini ia harus terjaga selama pelajaran di sekolah.

Dia akan berusaha seperti Jimin. Memperhatikan selama di kelas, mencatat dengan rapi, menguras otak untuk menjawab soal dan bersikap ramah kepada semua guru.

Gantinya dia akan diizinkan untuk mengikuti Tim Basket Putra.

Tak jadi masalah jika Jimin membuat seorang Min Yoongi harus rehat sejenak dulu dari kegiatan klub, karena menyentuh bola basketpun Jimin belum pernah, jadi hanya akan membuat masalah saja jika Jimin di tubuh Yoongi dipaksakan untuk latihan. Karena Yoongi akan sangat puas membawa nama Bangtan High School menuju kemenangan, meski bukan sebagai dirinya.

Dan satu lagi alasan Yoongi rela berkutat dengan buku pelajaran dan di sela-sela makan siang nantinya mau tak mau harus belajar bersama Taehyung, adalah semua kursus yang diikuti Jimin, akan Taehyung atur agar jamnya dapat mengikuti kondisi mereka berdua.

Jadi Yoongi tak perlu berpura-pura ahli memainkan biola, piano atapun alat musik lainnya. Dan juga menghabiskan petang untuk menguasai nada dengan suaranya.

Berarti untuk saat ini tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan kecuali, yah, kebutuhan biologis untuk ke kamar mandi.

Semua akan dibiasakan, sementara Taehyung mencari cara agar jiwa mereka tidak tertukar lagi.

Baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi. Tentu ia mengernyit, tidak pernah sekalipun anggota keluarganya berniat menganggu tidurnya di pagi-pagi buta.

"Yoongi-a ~"

"Nuna?"

Pintu Yoongi buka, kerutan dahinya bertambah mendapati Seokjin melenggang manis memasuki kamar. Kakaknya itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan tas make up, beberapa hiasan rambut serta benda-benda lain yang biasa ia pakai untuk mempermanis dandanannya.

"What the?"desah Yoongi menangkap maksud Seokjin.

"Sini Eonni dandani. Hihi."

"Heol,"Yoongi memilih bergerak ke tempat tidur, "Nuna bisa melakukannya setelah Jimin yang ada di sini kan."

"Wow, kau sudah benar-benar memanggilku Nuna heoh?"

"Agar terbiasa. Dari mana Nuna tahu kalau aku jam segini sudah-"

"Dari Taehyung-oppa."

"Well, terserahlah."

"Aigo~ Yoongi-aaaaaaa,"rengek Seokjin menarik-narik lengan Yoongi, "kapan lagi aku bisa mendadanimu heoh. Sekali ini saja, jebaaal. Ketika Jimin ada ditubuhmu, kemarin-kemarin kau tidak keberatan-"

"Aku hanya terlau malas untuk mengoceh pada maid-maid itu."

"Yoongi-aaaaaa ~"Seokjin tak menyerah sedang Yoongi semakin bersikeras mengulum diri dalam selimut.

"Biar aku bantu, Nuna. Hehe."

Yoongi terdiam, terdengar suara Hoseok kemudian tarikan paksa pada selimutnya.

"Ya! Hyung-"

"Aku yang akan memeganginya!"semangat Hoseok, menahan kuat-kuat kedua tangan Yoongi.

"Gomawo Hosiki."

"YA! KALIAN BERDUA!"

.

.

Apa yang sekarang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang mencengangkan.

Tentu saja, seorang Park Jimin, pemuda culun yang tahunya hanya belajar, menguasai bola dalam game one on one nya dengan ketua tim basket putra.

Tiba-tiba ingin bergabung di musim pertandingan, dan nekat menantang ketua. Park Jimin ingin diizinkan bergabung dan langsung menjadi pemain reguler jika dia menang.

Anggota klub basket bukanlah orang-orang yang suka mengejek, tapi dihadapkan pada kepercayaan diri seorang Park Jimin, mereka jadi tertawa merendahkan. Dan bersiap untuk bersorak penuh ejekan melihat Park Jimin dipermainkan sang ketua di lapangan.

Pemikiran itu yang membuat mulut mereka tak berhenti menganga sampai Park Jimin duduk di sisi lapangan, mengelap wajah penuh keringat dan tersenyum bangga setelah mengalahkan Ketua dalam waktu singkat.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku jadi bahan perhatian."

Yoongi menengadah, lirikan matanya kemudian mengikuti gadis yang bergerak duduk di sampingnya, "oh, kau ke sini."

"Waw, diskusi mereka intens sekali kelihatannya,"gadis itu menarik bibir memandangi gerombolan anggota klub basket di ujung lapangan.

"Haha. Mereka pasti akan menerimaku sebagai pemain reguler."

"Yakin sekali."

"Kau baru datang sih, jadi tidak melihat pertandinganku tadi."

"Hn..."

"Butlermu mana?"

"Ada beberapa guru privatku yang baru bisa dihubungi sekarang."

"Ooo. Kenapa menunggunya di sini? Tidak ke perpustakaan hm?"

"Aku penasaran, apa benar tubuhku yang tidak pernah berolah raga itu bisa diajak bermain basket."

"Nah, kemampuan seseorang juga terekam dalam ingatan dan jiwa mereka kan."

"Kau sangat suka basket ya? Sampai-sampai seperti ini, ditengah-tengah masalah kita berdua."

"Well, Basket adalah impianku,"senyum Yoongi, "lagipula- 'masalah' ya? Kenapa kini aku mulai berpikir, beruntung sekali aku bisa berada di tubuh seorang Namja."

"Aku tidak!"

"Bukannya kau suka ini hm?"Yoongi menggenggam sebentar pita pink yang menguncir rambut tubuhnya.

"Ani!"

"Mengaku saja~ Kamarmu itu bahkan jauh lebih feminin dibanding Jin-nuna."

"Ugh..."

"Ow."

"Wae?"

"Softlens-ku!"

Jimin cepat-cepat menarik wajah Yoongi, memperhatikan lekat-lekat mata yang didalamnya sedang tergeser benda bening pembantu penglihatan itu, "astaga, sebentar. Jangan bergerak dulu."

"Ne... Heol, tak kusangka akan serepot ini."

"Kau tidak bisa bertanding memakai kaca mata hm."

"Mana bisa, Bodoh. Aku sudah bilang ke Butlermu, katanya baru besok bisa memberiku kaca mata olahraga. Astaga, kenapa matamu bisa serabun ini heoh."

[TERSERAH! MEMANGNYA KENAPA HHA!]

[WAAH. KAU SADAR KALAU KAU BERTERIAK DALAM HATI SAMA SAJA MEMBENTAK JANTUNGKU KAN!?]

[KAU JUGA!]

Keduanya lalu terlibat perang batin yang cukup sengit, tanpa mengetahui, Jimin yang sibuk memperbaiki softlens Yoongi itu malah memperlihatkan pemandangan sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan.

Mengundang sorot mata tajam milik seseorang di kejauhan sana.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAAA ^^

Maaf agak pendek ya. Udah lama, pendek pula! Haha. Well, begitulah saya hihi. Mian ne ^^

Kemarenan, setelah menuntaskan ff saya yang lain, saya diterpa Artblock, jadi tolong maklumi saja ya hehe.

Semua berawal dari Toko Buku, tapi meskipun ga saya bikin flashback mereka, udah kebayang kan ya. Haha. Trus, karena ini komedi, siap-siap aja ama cerita yang emang rada2 ga masuk akal hahaha.

Btw, ntar ada BoyxBoy kok, alias Yaoi-nya masih ada, toh saya Fujoshi akut kkkkkkk

Once again, gamsahamnida


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong ~

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Ow."

"Wae?"

"Softlens-ku!"

Jimin cepat-cepat menarik wajah Yoongi, memperhatikan lekat-lekat mata yang di dalamnya sedang bergeser benda bening pembantu penglihatan itu, "astaga, sebentar. Jangan bergerak dulu."

"Ne... Heol, tak kusangka akan serepot ini."

"Kau tidak bisa bertanding memakai kacamata hm."

"Mana bisa, Bodoh. Aku sudah bilang ke Butler-mu, katanya baru bisa besok memberiku kacamata olahraga. Astaga, kenapa matamu bisa serabun ini heoh."

[TERSERAH MEMANGNYA KENAPA HHA!]

[WAAAH! KAU SADAR KALAU KAU BERTERIAK DALAM HATI SAMA SAJA DENGAN MEMBENTAK JANTUNGKU KAN!?]

[KAU JUGA!?]

[KAU YANG DULUAN KAN!]

[DAN KAU YANG MENGEJEKKU DULUAN!]

[MENGEJEK APANYA! MATAMU YANG RABUN ITU KAN FAKTA!]

[DASAR PUCAT!]

[...]

[APA?]

[Kau.. kau tidak biasa mengejek orang ya. Perlu kau tahu 'pucat' bukanlah kata yang terlalu menusuk]

[A..itu... ish!]

"Jieeee! Yang sudah bisa mesra-mesraan~"

Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama berjengit kaget. Kepala mereka serentak menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tengah berjalan mendekati lapangan.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu heoh?"tanya Hoseok semangat, merangkul kedua bahu Yoongi dan tersenyum jahil kepada Jimin, "apa benih-benih cinta mulai bermekaran hm?"

"Ani yo!"geleng Jimin cepat, "bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan! Aku hanya memperbaiki softlens-nya!"ucapnya tergesa meyakinkan, "sungguh!"

Sedang Yoongi hanya mendesah malas. Kebetulan Doojoon, Si Kapten Basket kemudian memanggilnya jadi Yoongi tak perlu berlama-lama menahan jengah terhadap candaan oppa-nya.

"Yakin hanya memperbaiki softlens?"lanjut Hoseok masih tersenyum jahil, "dari jauh kalian terlihat sedang berciuman lho."

"Heol! Jinjja?"

"Haha. Aku yakin besok akan beredar gosip tentang kalian berdua."

Jimin merengut. Ekspresi tak suka terpampang jelas pada wajahnya, membayangkan jika perkataan Hoseok benar-benar akan terjadi.

"Taehyung-hyung mana- Oh! Baru juga ditanya,"Hoseok menangkap kehadiran Taehyung yang ternyata sudah beberapa langkah dari mereka. Pria yang sudah ia ketahui berumur 23 tahun itu mengulurkan tangan kepada Jimin untuk membantu majikannya itu berdiri.

"Semuanya sudah beres, Tuan,"senyum Taehyung, "apa Yoongisshi masih lama?"

Jimin yang baru selesai mengusap-usap rok-nya membersihkan debu mengidikkan bahu. Membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menunggu selagi memadangi Yoongi dan kerumunan anggota klub basket di sisi lain lapangan.

"Oh, ya Tuan Muda."

"Hm?"

"Em, barusan Junhyung menghubungiku,"ungkap Taehyung, kini ia tersenyum agak canggung kepada Jimin, "Tuan Besar akan kembali minggu depan."

"Hee? Papa akan pulang minggu depan?!"

"Nah..."

.

.

 **Just Look at My Soul**

Cast:

Min Yoongi (GS)

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Min Hoseok

Min Seokjin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

"Jadi Ayah-mu masih hidup?"

"Masih!"

"Hooo. Lalu masalahnya di mana ya?"

"Setiap Tuan Besar kembali dari urusan bisnisnya,"jawab Taehyung yang sedang menyetir, mengerling sebentar ke arah belakang melalui spion depan, "dia akan meluangkan waktu seharian penuh untuk Tuan Muda."

"Ya, sudah beri tahu saja yang sebenarnya. Mudah kan,"balas Yoongi.

"Ne. Orang tua kami sudah tahu kok,"timpal Hoseok.

"Tidak semudah itu, Yoongisshi, Hoseoksshi."

"Tidak mudah bagaimana?"heran Yoongi, mengingat orang tuanya yang langsung paham pada penjelasan pertama. Bahkan mereka seperti Seokjin, ikut-ikutan senang jiwa mereka tertukar. Ibu Yoongi-pun memperlakukan Jimin dengan sangat baik.

"Jika melihat dari jalan pikiran beliau,"ungkap Taehyung, "setelah mengetahui jiwa kalian tertukar, maka Tuan Besar pasti akan memaksa Yoongisshi, tak menutup kemungkinan keluarga kau juga, untuk tinggal di kediaman Park. Mengerahkan semua orang untuk melakukan pencarian besar-besaran pemecahan masalah ini. Tak tanggung-tanggung mengumumkan ke media massa apapun guna mencari penyelesaian terbaik. Bahkan-"

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti,"sela Yoongi, "jadi?"

"Aku mohon, setidaknya dari hal yang terkecil dulu, tolong ubah tatapan 'tanpa niat'mu itu mulai sekarang."

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah.

Tepat setelah matahari terbit, Yoongi sudah diantar Taehyung ke sekolah, mengikuti latihan keras klub basket putra untuk musim pertandingan.

Di sisi lain, Jimin masih terlelap di kamar Yoongi. Dan Keluarga Min biasanya memulai hari sedikit lebih lambat di hari Minggu.

Jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk kembali dulu ke kediaman Park, mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan dari sana, lalu setelahnya mendatangi rumah keluarga Min dan meminjam dapur membuatkan sarapan lezat untuk Tuan Muda-nya.

Semenjak Yoongi dan Jimin bertukar tubuh, Jimin selalu sarapan di rumah keluarga Min. Lebih mudah memang begitu. Dan pada Minngu pagi ini, Taehyung ingin menjemput Jimin agar akhirnya bisa sarapan di kediamannya sendiri.

Tapi ia ingat, keluarga Min memperlakukan Tuan Muda-nya dengan sangat baik, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memasakkan sesuatu juga untuk mereka.

Tampak Nyonya Min masih memakai piyamanya ketika membukakan pintu, "omo, Nak Taehyung!"kagetnya kemudian langsung tersenyum ramah, "masuklah."

"Annyeong haseo."

"Menjemput Jimin ya. Sepertinya dia belum bangun."

"Em, ne. Tapi aku ingin meminjam dapur anda, Nyonya."

Nyonya Min terdiam, lalu ia perhatikan lebih teliti kotak yang Taehyung bawa. Wadah selebar bahu Taehyung berbahan karton tebal. Ia melongok ke sana, banyak bahan makanan mahal di dalamnya.

"Jika anda berkenan, saya ingin memasakkan sarapan untuk semuanya."

"Omo!"Nyonya Min tidak bisa tidak terpana pada pria tampan di hadapannya itu, "astaga, tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Ani yo. Gwaenchana yo. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena selama ini memperlakukan Tuan Muda dengan sangat baik."

"Aiiih~,"Nyonya Min menepuk pelan ujung pundak Taehyung, "kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih haha. Berkat Jimin, akhirnya Bibi merasa juga punya dua anak perempuan."

"Ah, haha,"tawa Taehyung canggung menimpali, entah ia harus ikut senang atau tidak. Karena ia merasa bukan hal yang patut disyukuri jika Tuan Muda-nya memang dianggap sebagai anak gadis.

.

Yang paling merasa terkesan di meja makan itu adalah Nyonya Min. Semuanya memang tercengang-cengang, kecuali Jimin, ketika dihadapkan pada hidangan luar biasa di meja makan mereka di Minggu pagi yang biasa. Apalagi Hoseok, santap sarapan dimulai, pemuda itu seolah-olah menahan tangis karena saking terharunya, baru kali ini ia sarapan semewah dan selezat ini.

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, tatapan Nyonya Min jelas-jelas memancarkan rasa takjub yang teramat sangat. Tidak hanya tampan dan berpembawaan _manly_ serta karismatik, seorang Taehyung bahkan ahli dalam memasak.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar Nak Taehyung?"tanya Nyonya Min.

"Pacar? Saya tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu, Nyonya."

"Aigoo. Jangan terlalu kaku, Nak,"kekeh Nyonya Min, ia lalu mengelus bahu Seokjin yang duduk di sebelahnya, "bagaimana dengan putri Bibi yang satu ini hm? Dia sangat cantik kan."

Sontak saja Seokjin tersedak makanannya. Hoseok menepuk tangan heboh tertawa keras. Jimin terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum manis. Sedang Taehyung mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Lalu Tuan Min yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eomma!"protes Seokjin setelah meneguk segelas air.

"Wae? Dia tampan kan."

"Dia sudah punya Namjoon, Eomma,"celetuk Hoseok.

"Ya! 'punya' apanya kuda!"

"Omo! Namjoon? Namjoon teman Hoseok itu?"

"Yup."

"Ish! Apaan sih kalian!"kesal Seokjin, dengan pipi bersemu merah cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya dan berlalu pergi menuju kamar. Tepat sebelum itu, Taehyung meliriknya sekilas dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

.

.

"Aku suka keluarga Yoongi,"senyum Jimin. Memandang deretan rumah yang berpadatan di sepanjang jalan.

Mereka sedang menuju kediaman Park.

"Mereka sangat menyenangkan,"sambung Jimin dengan nada bicara yang terdengar riang, "aku suka sekali dengan Jinnie-nuna, meski di dalam tubuh ini bukanlah jiwa adiknya, tapi dia tetap menujukkan bahwa dia sangat menyayangiku. Aku jadi iri dengan Yoongi. Ah! Dan juga heran. Aku tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Yoongi memiliki sikap yang kelewat datar dan tak bersemangat."

"Saya lihat, Tuan Min berpembawaan tenang dan tak banyak bicara. Mungkin Yoongisshi mewarisi sifat ayahnya."

"Tenangnya iya, tapi malas dan tak niatnya itu."

"Yoongisshi menjalani latihan klub basket dengan antusias lho, Tuan Muda."

"Hyung mengantarnya pagi-pagi buta kan. Apa latihan mereka memang dimulai seawal itu."

"Ne. Kegiatan klub olahraga memang selalu seperti itu Tuan Muda. Lagipula, beberapa hari ini saya perhatikan Klub Basket putra semakin terpompa dengan kehadiran Yoongisshi."

"Nah, meski kelihatan ogah-ogahan akan semua hal. Tapi jika menyangkut hal yang dia suka, Yoongi jadi bersemangat. Lucu sekali. Ingat tidak, ekspresinya ketika aku membelikannya Boneka Komamon Limited Edition. Haha. Aku seperti melihat bocah kecil yang diberi mainan. Disaat seperti itu dia jadi mirip Hoseok-hyung. Ekspresif dan berbinar-binar. O, ya. Hoseok-hyung itu lucu sekali. Meski terkadang candaannya membuatku kesal, tapi banyaknya aku tertawa karenanya."

"Tuan Muda."

"Hm?"

Selagi pagar tinggi besar itu terbuka, Taehyung menatap lamat Tuan Mudanya yang ternyata belum pudar senyumannya, "akhir-akhir ini anda terlihat lebih cerah, Tuan Muda."

"Eh? Jinjja yo?"

"Ne,"angguk Taehyung tersenyum lembut, "seakan-akan hidup anda semakin berwarna sejak mengenal Yoongisshi dan keluarganya."

"Em."

"Jika jiwa kalian tidak tertukar lagi, apa anda tetap ingin berhubungan dengan mereka?"

Jimin menunduk dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri pada ranum tebalnya, "tentu saja. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang hangat. Dan meski memiliki kehidupan yang sangat berbeda dariku, aku sangat nyaman ketika bersama mereka.""

.

.

TBC

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAAA ^^

See you next time ^^

.

.

Preview for the next chapter :

"Do you love him?"tanya Yoongi menatap lamat jemari Taehyung yang menggenggam erat jemari Jimin- jemari tubuhnya.

Taehyung mendongak. Melihat lawan bicaranya namun belum mau menjawab.

"Meski berada di dalam tubuh orang lain,"lanjut Yoongi, "kau tak pernah ambil pusing dan tatapanmu tetap sama ketika Jimin berada di tubuhnya sendiri. Hanya orang yang benar-benar mencintainya yang bisa bersikap sejauh itu. Yang dengan mudahnya secara murni dan begitu tulus hanya mempedulikan jiwanya saja."

Taehyung termangu, kini ia beralih mematai Tuan Mudanya yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Ne,"jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian sosok yatim piatu itu tersenyum tipis, "apa aku terlihat menjijikkan sekarang?"

"Ani,"geleng Yoongi acuh, "aku pribadi sih, biasa saja dengan- apa namanya itu- ah, LGBT. Sudah banyak juga kok di Korea,"ujarnya enteng menghasilkan dengusan lega dari Taehyung.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa terima."

"Eh?"heran Taehyung.

Dan Yoongi memberikan tatapan lekat serta ekspresi serius, "because I love him too."

.

.

 **Ganto, 24th October 2016**


	6. Chapter 6

Suatu pagi menjelang siang yang tidak terlalu cerah ~

Taehyung mematai Yoongi yang berlari kencang ke arahnya. Sedikit mengerut, dan mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Butler Tuan Muda Keluarga Park itu menghentikan langkah dan menyiapkan rentetan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

Salah satunya, kenapa di kejauhan sana, di depan bangku taman belakang kediaman Park yang sangat luas, telah berdiri Tuan Besarnya yang tampak berpikir keras.

"Butler, Park Jimin mana?"tanya Yoongi setelah sampai di hadapan Taehyung, tampak kakinya bergerak-gerak dikejar waktu, dan ekspresinya-

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan kepada Tuan Besar hha?"

-membuat Taehyung semakin curiga.

"Ee, hehe,"kekeh Yoongi dibuat-buat, dengan tampang datar tak bersalah, "aku menceritakan semuanya."

"Mwo?!"

Yoongi menggaruk rahangnya, "habis, dia menceritakan hal yang aku tidak mengerti dan- ugh, dia ingin mencium keningku lho. Mana aku dicium om-om tidak dikenal kan. Yaaa, aku bilang saja kalau jiwa kami tertukar."

 _FUCK_

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam tiga tahun ini Taehyung mengumpat kasar dalam batinnya. Yang pertama adalah ketika Jimin memperlihatkan isi kamarnya, sehari sebelum ia resmi menjadi butler keluarga Park.

.

.

Annyeong~

Maaf, kelamaan update ya

Ada satu dan banyaaaaaaaakkkk hal yang bikin Ganto ga sempat2 ngetik ff kkkkk

Well, hope you still enjoy it ^^

Happy reading ~

Warning! Typo (s) -cukup byk kayanya.

.

.

Taehyung menahan segala amarahnya selama mereka berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong demi lorong kediaman Park. Mereka tergesa-gesa untuk cepat sampai di kamar Jimin, walaupun Tuan Besar Park tidak menyuruhnya untuk bergegas.

Ia hanya menyuruh Taehyung dengan raut dan nada bicara yang tenang, untuk membawa Jimin yang berada dalam tubuh Yoongi, dan setelah itu, mereka berempat akan berbicara serius di ruang kerja Tuan Besar Park.

"Tuan Muda, maafkan saya,"begitu ucapan pertama Taehyung ketika membuka lebar-lebar dua daun pintu kamar Jimin. Suaranya lantang dan juga tegas, Jimin yang mendengarnya jadi tahu bahwa sepertinya ada apa-apa.

"Apa Papa curiga, Taetae-hyung?"tanya Jimin panik, meninggalkan begitu saja rajutannya dan bergerak mendekati Taehyung yang juga mendekat padanya.

[Maaf, aku menceritakan semuanya] Begitu Yoongi membatin, sontak saja Jimin melotot dibuatnya.

"Tuan Besar sudah mengetahuinya, dan sekarang meminta kita untuk datang ke ruang kerja beliau."

[MIN YOONGI BABO!]

.

.

 **Just Look at My Soul**

Cast:

Min Yoongi (GS)

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Min Hoseok

Min Seokjin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

"Apa kau bilang?"ulang Seokjin memastikan. Telinganya menangkap dengan baik penjelasan Yoongi dan juga Taehyung, hanya saja ia merasa salah dengar karena ucapan dua sosok di dekatnya itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal, well setidaknya lebih masuk akal dibanding Yoongi dan Jimin yang bertukar jiwa.

"Aku bilang mulai malam ini aku harus tinggal di rumah si cengeng itu,"pungkas Yoongi, yang kini sedang memaksa masuk baju-baju ke dalam ranselnya. Kopernya sudah penuh dengan merchendise Kumamon.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Seokjinsshi,"senyum Taehyung yang sama-sama berdiri di ambang pintu, "hanya Min Yoongi saja yang akan tinggal di sana, dan hanya untuk sementara waktu sepertinya. Beruntung bahwa reaksi awal Tuan Besar tidak seperti yang saya bayangkan. Untuk saat ini, beliau baru memberi perintah agar Min Yoongi tinggal di kediaman Park."

"Dan kau mau saja heoh?"Seokjin menghampiri Yoongi, mengambil alih _packingan_ adiknya yang benar-benar asal-asalan.

"Paman seram itu mengancam,"desah Yoongi berbaring di kasurnya, memasukkan tangan di saku hoodinya, "kalau tidak ingin keluarga kita disorot oleh media, maka aku harus tinggal di rumahnya."

"Heol."

"Saya sendiri belum bisa menerka apa yang sebenarnya Tuan Besar rencanakan,"tambah Taehyung, "tapi saya yakin, apapun keputusan beliau, tidak akan ada pihak yag dirugikan dan memang itulah jalan terbaik untuk Tuan Muda maupun Min Yoongi."

"Nah, semoga saja,"gumam Seokjin dan Yoongi bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di bawah Yoongisshi, sembari menjelaskan segala sesuatunya kepada orang tuamu. Setelah itu kita kan langsung pergi."

"Yup."

"Oppa."

"Ne, Seokjinsshi?"

"Jangan lupa menelponku nanti ya,"pinta Seokjin, "kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepadaku."

"Ne. Saya akan menelpon anda."

"Satu lagi."

"Ne?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, dan jangan lagi memakai bahasa kelewat formal ketika bicara denganku."

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Okay?"

"Em, ne. Saya- aku mengerti."

.

"Aku tidak terima."

Tepat sebelum Taehyung masuk ke pintu pengemudi, Hoseok yang baru saja datang dari rumah Namjoon menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan memasang wajah 'tak rela' yang arogan. Keringat masih segar pada tubuhnya, hasil dari kaki yang diajak berlari secepat kilat setelah menerima pesan text dari Noona-nya.

"Nah, Hoseoksshi,"balas Taehyung, "saya hanya perlu menelpon Tuan Besar jika orang tua Min Yoongi tidak mengizinkan, berarti saya hanya perlu persetujuan dari mereka, tidak termasuk bagaimanapun pendapat anda. Dan Tuan dan Nona Min sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Heol. Aku kan Hyung- maksudku Oppanya."

"Hoseoksshi,"senyum Taehyung, "maaf, Min Yoongi akan tetap tinggal di kediaman Park. Saya permisi."

"Ya! Tunggu! YA! AISH!"

Hoseok menendang kesal udara sisa-sisa mobil Taehyung yang berlalu pergi, belum sempat ia menggerutu lagi pukula telak mendarat di pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa,"jengah Seokjin, si pelaku tindak kekerasan barusan.

"Bodoh apanya?"sungut Hoseok, "wajar kan kalau aku tidak terima jika adikku dibawa pergi ke rumah orang."

"Aigoooo,"desah Seokjin memijit pangkal hidungnya, "kau itu, senangnya kalau Jimin sudah berada di tubuh Yoongi saja kan. Sejak kapan kau sok-sok protektif kepada Yoongi heoh. Kau hanya akan melewatkan sarapan bersama, bodoh. Toh sepulang sekolah mereka sudah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing lagi kan. Yoongi tidur di sini ataupun di sana, bagimu tidak ada yang berubah kan. Kau masih bisa mengekori Jimin di sekolah."

"Oh, benar juga ya."

...

"Heol! Benar ya kau itu suka Jimin?!"

"Eh? ANI!"

"Lalu apa yang barusan itu!?"

"Aku? Aku suka Park Jimin?! Gila!"

"Itu-"

Tampak Seokjin berpikir sebentar. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana sikap Hoseok terhadap Park Jimin selama ini, "setiap jiwa mereka kembali, kau tidak terlalu memperhatikan Jimin sih."

"Nah! Benar itu."

"Hmhmhm."

"Aku- aku hanya senang, melihat adik perempuan kita ternyata bisa bersikap dan terlihat sangat manis."

"Sister Complex berarti?"

"Noona bicara apa sih,"Hoseok memutar bola matanya dan mulai bergerak memasuki rumah.

Sedang di depan pagar, Seokjin masih bersungut-sungut berpikir keras.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar utama kediaman megah milik Tuannya. Ya, kamar Park Namgil, sosok di balik sepak terjang Park Corp. yang mendunia. Pria berumur 45 tahun yang memiliki wibawa dan ketegasan disetiap pembawaanya namun seseorang yang juga berlebihan menyayangi putra tunggalnya.

Karena itu Taehyung kian penasaran, bagaimana gerangan pembicaraan mereka di dalam sana. Sejak barang-barang Yoongi di bawa ke kamar tamu, makan malam yang terasa canggung, Namgil belum mengatakan apapun selain,

'Aku ingin kami berbicara bertiga saja setelah makan malam.'

Ditambah dengan gelagat Namgil ketika diawal-awal, bukannya terkejut ataupun bingung ataupun tidak percaya. Melainkan seolah-olah-

-Taehyung tidak bisa memastikannya, tapi yang jelas ia bisa menduga bahwa Park Namgil sepertinya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Min Yoongi dan anaknya.

Menyandar pada salah satu jendela di sepanjang lorong, berhadapan dengan pintu kamar Tuan Besarnya, Taehyung kini sedang menunggu jawaban sambungan telponnya.

Diangkat.

"Halo, Junhyung-hyung."

 _"Wae, Taehyung-a?"_

"Kau di mana sekarang?"

 _"Baru saja sampai di parkiran."_

"Apa kau punya waktu, Hyung?"

 _"Well, untuk sekarang aku hanya perlu menunggu Tuan Namgil selesai bicara dengan Tuan Muda."_

"Nah, aku ingin kita bertemu di taman dalam sekarang, Hyung."

.

Sontak saja Jimin berdiri dari duduknya.

Berbeda dari Yoongi yang tetap tenang di atas sofa, yang menata serius pria di hadapannya, "apa Ahjusshi bilang? Menikah?"

"Ya. Kalian berdua harus menikah."

 _Fuck_ Umpat Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya. Sedang Jimin semakin melotot tak percaya.

"Papa!"pekik si pemuda manis tak terima. Hentakan satu kakinya, membuat sang ayah menghela napas panjang dan meraih jemarinya.

"Sweety,"ujar Namgil lembut, mengelus-elus jemari Jimin, "kau tidak ingin kalian seperti ini selamanya kan."

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Nah, berdasarkan ramalan yang ada, kalian berdua harus menyatu- ehm, maksudku menikah jika ingin kutukan ini hilang."

"Heol. Penyelesaian klise macam apa itu,"desah Yoongi tersenyum miring, "kalau yang Ahjusshi maksud adalah penyatuan, seks berarti kan ya, kami bisa melakukannya tanpa perlu menikah- AW! YA! Kau ingin membunuhku hha!"

[JAGA UCAPANMU! Dasar perempuan murahan!] Tuding Jimin tajam melalui batinnya setelah memukul kepala Yoongi kuat-kuat.

[Aku tidak murahan, Pendek!] kesal Yoongi ikut berdiri tegak, [kau sendiri ingin masalah ini selesai kan!]

[Dan dengan _entengnya_ kau bilang kita bisa melakukan itu tanpa perlu menikah!]

[Zaman sekarang kan-]

[Setidaknya mereka-mereka itu melakukannya karena cinta kan!]

[Hah. Ada juga kok karena nafsu belaka.]

[Aku bukan orang seperti itu!]

[Aku juga! Tapi aku tak ingin kita terus-terusan sepertí ini!]

[Wah! Jangan bilang kau sering melakukannya heoh]

[Perlu kau tahu, kau adalah ciuman pertamaku]

Jimin terdiam. Mengerjap cepat lalu alisnya menukik tajam [BOHONG!]

[Untuk apa aku berbohong, Bodoh]

[Aku tak percaya! Kau itu kan mesum! Barusan kau juga menyinggung seks dengan santainya kan! Pemikiranmu itu seperti cewek _gampangan!_ Aku tak salah mengataimu 'murahan'! Kau itu-]

Tatapan malas seorang Yoongi berubah menjadi begitu dingin dan juga tajam. Jadi Membuat JImin menenggak ludah dan menelan penghinaan yang ingin dia katakan.

"Apa aku sebegitu 'rendahnya' dimatamu heoh. Aku tidak bilang kita bisa melakukannya sekarang kan, bahkan tidak dalam waktu dekat. Aku hanya menyetujui, jika itu memang jalan satu-satunya. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, tidak hanya kau yang susah di sini, aku juga. Tak bisakah kau berhenti berpikir buruk tentang diriku hha."

Yoongi lalu membungkuk hormat kepada Namgil, "selamat malam, Ahjusshi. Maaf, besok saja kita lanjutkan,"tandasnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gamsahamnida~

Firstly, maap ya, preview sebelumnya trnyata belum keluar di chapter sekarang kkkkkkk ternyata ini lebih panjang dr yg Ganto kira. Chapter Just Look at My Soul kan emang pendek-pendek doang hehe

Well, hope you still enjoy it ^^

Yang nanyain Jungkook... Dia bakal mulai dpt peran di chapter depan. Sama kaya Taehyung, dia juga jadi pihak ketiga hohohoho

Trus, dr awal udah terpampang Rate M kan ya. Hihi.

Trus, Ganto bilangnya Jimin itu kurang lebih kaya otomen kan ya. Ada yg bilang otomen itu macho dan cwok bgt tampak luar, tapi Ganto bikin Jimin di sini emang rada-rada culun dan ukeable gitu, so maklumin aja hahahahahha.

O, ya. Di chapter kemaren udah muncul nama 'Junhyung' kan ya. Dia itu... kaya tangan kanannya Namgil lah. Kurang lebih begitu.

Nah, doain Ganto bisa fast update ya.

Review juseyoooo ~

.

.

Once again, gamsahamnida

 **Ganto, 28 November 2016**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Ahjusshi lepaskan!"_

 _"Hamba tidak boleh membiarkan-"_

 _" KUBILANG LEPASKAN JAEN JISUK!"_

 _"Pangeran!"_

 _Ia berlari tersengal-sengal. Dengan jantung yang berderik perih. Tangisnya membuncah diringi isak penuh derita. Karena hatinya seraya dikoyak. Batinnya tak sanggup meraba apapun lagi, kecuali panik, takut dan sendu sedan yang begitu memuncak._

 _Jebal. Jebal. Jebal. Jebal. Jebal. Bibir tipis nan gemetar tak berhenti mengemis kepada takdir. Dan memberengut pilu tatkala mata memerahnya akhirnya menangkap keberadaan sang pujaan hati._

 _"Mustahil..."_

 _Lututnya seketika goyah. Terduduk lemas ia membentur lantai._

 _Sosok berkulit pucat itu terhenti di penghujung lorong istana. Di mana dari sana sudah terlihat tiang kokoh yang dipasak kuat di tengah lapangan. Halaman luas istana yang biasanya indah dan menenangkan itu kini menjadi medan perang berdarah, mencekam namun memilukan._

 _Kobaran api bahkan sudah merembet ke mana-mana._

 _Tak menggubris gejolak panas penyerangan istana, perhatiannya hanya peduli pada pujaan hati yang diikat di tiang sana._

 _Pujaan hatinya bersimbahi darah. Pujaan hatinya tengah diselimuti api merah menyala. Pujaan hatinya tak lagi membuka mata. Pujaan hatinya-_

 _"HIKS! MIN YOONGIIIIIIIII!"_

Jimin terbangun dari mimpinya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipis. Paru-parunya semakin berang meminta udara.

Dan perasaannya gamang didera ketakutan fana.

.

.

Annyeong~

Maaf, kelamaan update ya

Well, hope you still enjoy it ^^

Happy reading ~

Warning! Cerita Gaje bin Absurd! Typo (s) -cukup byk kayanya.

.

.

Bangkit mendudukkan diri, menyandarkan punggung pada kepala ranjang, Jimin mengusap kasar wajahnya seraya belum berhenti mengatur napas.

Jemarinya kemudian ditempelkan pada dada, merasakan detak jantung yang ternyata belum melambat juga. Terpacu panik, seolah mimpi buruk barusan adalah peristiwa nyata yang pernah dialaminya.

Tak cukup menghabiskan segelas air dalam sekali teguk dari meja nakas, Jimin memutuskan beranjak keluar kamar, mencari udara segar di taman dalam kediaman megah itu bukan di balkon kamar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan halaman belakang yang sangat indah ketika malam.

Langkahnya pelan menyusuri lorong, menuruni tangga. Wajahnya memang sudah berangsur tenang, namun perasaan Jimin masih campur aduk dan _deg degan._ Sungguh, baru kali ini Jimin benar-benar terseret secara batin dan pikiran hanya karena sebuah mimpi.

"Yoongi?"

Heran Jimin mendapati seseorang sedang duduk di bangku di depan kolam. Sosok yang ia pikir Yoongi itu menoleh ke belakang, mematai Jimin hingga duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur juga?"

Memang Yoongi. Ia bertanya dengan pandangan yang kembali mengarah ke kolam.

"Well..."arah pandang Jimin mengikuti Yoongi, melihat riak air yang diciptakan pancuran berpatung _cupid_ romawi.

Keduanya lalu hanya diam. Selang beberapa menit, Jimin akhirnya berucap terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf..."

Ada jeda dari Yoongi sebelum membalasnya, "maaf kenapa?"

"Em, kata-kataku cukup kasar tadi."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar."

"Un. Maafkan aku..."

"Well, gwaenchana. Aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

[Kubilang tidak apa-apa kan. Tidak usah membahasnya lagi]

Jimin menunduk mengulum bibirnya. Justru jika Yoongi mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' malah membuatnya semakin bersalah.

Hening lagi.

Kemudian kali ini Yoongi yang memulai duluan.

[Rumahmu bagus ya]

Jimin menoleh sebentar ke arah Yoongi. Entah kenapa sebuah senyuman tercipta oleh bibir tebalnya.

[Ne. Papa benar-benar mengerahkan segala sesuatunya untuk membangun rumah ini]

[Hoooo. Park Ahjusshi penyuka Inggris Kuno ya]

[Ne! Papa dan aku- em, juga Mama- sangat menyukai bangunan-bangunan eropa lama]

[O, ya. Mamamu mana?]

[Mama sudah di surga. Dia pergi ketika melahirkanku]

Seketika Yoongi mengusap lehernya merasa tidak enak.

Hening lagi.

[Serasa di kastil tua lho] lanjut Yoongi [Awalnya membingungkan, tapi sekarang aku cukup hapal istanamu ini]

[Istana? Haha]

[Apalagi kalau bukan istana. Sebesar dan seluas ini]

 _"Dasar Pangeran Payah. Istana sendiri tidak hapal."_

 _"Kau sendiri tahu kan! Keluar kamar saja jarang! Mana mungkin aku bisa tahu selak beluk istana!"_

 _"Kalau begitu hamba akan mengajak anda berkeliling."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Iya. Hamba akan mengajak anda berkeliling."_

 _"Aku, mana mungkin aku bisa-"_

 _"SSt! Tentu saja diam-diam."_

 _"Kau itu. Dasar."_

 _"Mau tidak?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Sebentar lagi ulang tahu anda kan, Pangeran. Hadiah dari hamba adalah mengajak anda berkeliling!"_

 _"Hahaha. Kalau aku pingsan bagaimana heoh!"_

 _"Tidak akan! Ahjusshi bilang kalau penyakit itu bisa kita kalahkan dengan hati yang berbahagia. Acara berkeliling ini akan hamba buat benar-benar menyenangkan."_

"Ya! Park Pendek!"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau kenapa hha?"

Jimin mengerjab cepat. Sesaat tadi seolah-olah ia-

"Tunggu. Barusan kau memanggilku apa?"

"Park Pendek."

[MWO!?] Jimin seketika bangkit mendengus kesal.

[HEOL!] Yoongi ikut berdiri [SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG JANGAN BERTERIAK-]

[PENDEK?! PENDEK!?]

[UNTUK UKURAN NAMJA KAU PENDEK KAN!] Yoongi langsung mendekat ke arah Jimin, tangannya menggaris-garis di atas kepala mereka berdua [LiHAT! KITA SAMA TINGGI KAN!]

Jimin semakin dongkol, berpaling cepat, menyilang tangan di depan dada.

[HEOL! AKU MENYESAL MINTA MAAF KEPADAMU!]

[HUWAAAA! KEKANAKAN SEKALI HEOH!]

[APANYA YANG KEKANAKAN]

"Sudah. Sudah. Plis,"desah Yoongi kembali duduk, kedua bahunya jatuh lemas, punggungnya membungkuk dalam, terlihat ia sangat letih seakan-akan sudah bekerja keras seharian, "aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar."

"Kau kan yang mengejekku duluan,"ketus Jimin ikut kembali duduk.

"Habis. Kau tiba-tiba terdiam dengan wajah berpikir keras. Kupikir kau kerasukan."

"Sepertinya iya."

"Hha?"

"Hah. Entahlah. Em, mengenai-"

"Plis,"sela Yoongi, kali ini memandang ke wajah Jimin, membuat Jimin juga menoleh kepadanya, "jangan bicarakan itu dulu,"ucapnya lirih, menatap lamat kedua mata Jimin, "aku yakin setiap membicarakan masalah kita, ujung-ujungnya kita hanya bertengkar. Aku ke sini mencari udara segar, menenangkan pikiran agar bisa tertidur kembali. Kalau kau bersikeras ingin membicarakan-"

"Pertandinganmu bagaimana?"

Yoongi menarik bibir, tersenyum tipis dan mendengus simpul. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "nah, berjalan lancar."

"Minggu depan semi final kan ya."

"Yup."

"Fighting!"

...

Hening lagi.

Jimin mengerjab pelan sehabis meneriakkan kata-kata semangat dengan pose yang cukup menggemaskan. Kedua tangannya yang tadi terangkat dan dikepal erat berangsur turun, "wae?"

Yoongi berdehem sekali.

"Ani. Hanya saja- nah ternyata kau jauh lebih baik melakukan itu dari pada Jin-noona."

"Hha?"

.

.

 **Just Look at My Soul**

Cast:

Min Yoongi (GS)

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Min Hoseok

Min Seokjin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Jeon Jungkook

 _._

 _._

"Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Ayah Jimin menyuruhmu tinggal bersama mereka. Pastinya agar kalian semakin dekat, lalu jatuh cinta dan akhirnya menikah."

"Mungkin."

"Astaga! Adikku sayaaaaaaang!"Seokjin mencubit gemas kedua pipi Yoongi, "bisa tidak lebih serius lagi menanggapinya ya hm. Cinta lho! Menikah lho! Ini sudah tidak main-main lagi, Yoongi."

"Noona, bukannya kau itu sudah sangat mengenalku sejak di dalam kandungan heoh."

"Tapi ini- ah, sudahlah. Iya, iya,"Seokjin mengangguk-angguk pasrah dan kembali sibuk dengan jjajjangmyeon-nya, salah satu makanan favoritnya ketika istirahat siang, "Tsunamipun kau tetap akan tenang kan. Nah, lalu Tuan Park cerita tentang apa lagi?"

"Itu saja. Tadi pagi dia sudah berangkat ke Amerika."

"Hmhmhm. Jadi dia hanya bilang, kalian bertukar jiwa karena kutukan turun temuran keluarga Park, lalu berdasarkan ramalan tetua keluarga Park satu-satunya cara menghilangkan kutukan itu hanyalah melalui pernikahan."

"Yep."

"Astaga, siapa yang akan menjelaskan ini ke Ibu dan Ayah?"

"Noona saja. Sepulang sekolah aku langsung pulang ke rumah si pendek kan ya."

"Okay. O, ya. Jimin kok lama sekali ya,"Seokjin celingak celinguk ke penjuru kantin sekolah, "Namjoon dan Hoseok juga tumben-tumbennya makan siang di atap sekolah-"

Seokjin terdiam sebentar. Merasa beberapa pasang mata sedang memperhatikan ke arahnya. Mulut mereka juga sibuk berbisik-bisik, yang pastinya membuat Seokjin merasa tengah dibicarakan.

Sebagai ratu sekolah Seokjin hanya tersenyum saja. Lalu dengan santai melanjutkan makan siangnya bersama Yoongi -yang berada di tubuh Jimin-.

"Digosipkan dengan seorang Park Jimin kayanya seru juga,"kekeh Seokjin, "Si Cantik Idola Sekolah dan Si Culun Penuh Kejutan. Sejak kau bergabung dengan klub basket putra, Jimin jadi dapat julukan itu lho. Haha."

"Dasar korban drama picisan."

"Biarin."

.

.

"Hubunganmu dengan Taehyung apa heoh?!"salah satu gadis mendorong Jimin kuat-kuat.

"Karena kau selalu menempelinya kami jadi tak pernah punya kesempatan tahu!"timpal yang lain, menekan-nekan kepala Jimin dengan telunjuknya.

"Bukannya kau sudah punya si culun Jimin hha!"

"Heol!"gadis yang sepertinya paling bersuara di sini, bername tag Lee Hyorin, meraih pita biru di rambut Jimin, memainkannya dengan pandangan mengejek, "huh! Berdandan seperti ini, bahkan sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menyisir rambut kan."

"Mau jadi rubah cantik begitu? Hell."

Umpatan demi umpatan Jimin terima, ia hanya mengulum bibir dan menunduk dalam. Takut? Lumayan, tapi tidak terlalu, karena Jimin sudah biasa dibully oleh gerombolan namja, jadi para yeoja yang memandang tajam dan mengumpat kepadanya bukanlah hal yang menyudutkan mental. Jimin diam dan memilih mematung tanpa perlawanan karena tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

Apa perlu ia jelaskan rentetan kejadian melelahkan yang ia hadapi akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya itu bisa menjawab kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa dekat dengan seorang Min Yoongi dan kenapa Butlernya mesti menjadi siswa di Bangtan High School, dan bisa-bisanya seorang Kim Taehyung yang menyamar malah menjadi idola baru dan sangat terkenal.

"YA! JAWAB JALANG!"

Hyorin mulai bermain lebih kasar. Ia menjambak rambut Jimin, dan itu cukup membuat Jimin ketakutan juga. Selama ia berada dalam tubuh Yoongi, sakit yang diterima oleh tubuh itu tetap terasa oleh Jimin. Ia hanya bisa meringis dan memejamkan kedua mata dengan erat.

"YA! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HHA!?

 _Taetae-hyung!_

"Yoona, kasih dia pelajaran-"

"Minggir."

Sontak Jimin membuka mata. Terbelalak, namun tetap betah menunduk dalam. Karena ia sangat hapal pemilik suara itu, yang tiba-tiba menyela dingin kata-kata Hyorin barusan.

"Jalang apanya? Kalian yang jalang,"lanjut pemuda angkuh itu semakin mendekat, "minggir. Aku ada urusan dengannya."

Para siswi yang menggerubungi Jimin langsung menciut. Meski ramai, di hadapan mereka ada tiga namja berbadan tegap dan cukup kuat. Apalagi, tidak hanya namja yang memang mendominasi yeoja, tapi siswa yang menyuruh mereka pergi itu bukanlah seseorang yang bahkan bisa dilawan oleh Ketua Osis ataupun Kepala Sekolah.

Jadi tanpa membuang waktu, Hyorin dan _geng_ nya langsung bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Jimin yang malah semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Kau Min Yoongi kan."

 _Hiii!_ Jimin menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding semakin rapat. Mentalnya benar-benar _down_ sekarang. Malah ia berpikir, masih jauh lebih baik dilabrak siswi-siswi tadi dari pada-

"Kau tahu aku kan. Aku Jeon Jungkook."

-berurusan dengan sosok arogan yang kini mencuri lihat ke wajahnya.

"Ya! Mereka sudah pergi, apa lagi yang kau takutkan heoh?"

 _TENTU SAJA KAU!_

"Hei. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Tenanglah."

Jimin mengerjap cepat. Merasa ucapan Jungkook benar-benar lembut dan kini wajah mereka ternyata hanya berjarak sepuluh senti saja. Kepalanya memang masih tertekuk dalam, dan Jungkook membungkuk serta bersusah payah memposisikan diri agar kedua mata mereka dapat saling menatap.

"Waaaaah,"kagum Jungkook, "kalau dari dekat, kau terlihat semakin manis ya,"senyumnya puas, seolah bangga bahwa seleranya yang ternyata memang tidak salah.

Sedang Jimin melongo dan mulai berani bersikap tenang. Lalu keningnya mengerut kepada Jungkook yang selangkah mundur ke belakang. Yang tersenyum tampan namun sarat akan intimidasi serta arogan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kita pacaran mulai hari ini."

 _HEOL!?_

.

.

"YA! PARK JIMIN!"

DUAK

Teriakan Yoongi sia-sia, bola basket nyasar itu tetap mengenai kepala Jimin dengan keras. Segera ia berlari menuju bench, menangkap Jimin yang sudah terhuyung dan jatuh pingsan.

"Ya! Jimin! Kau tidak apa-apa? Park Jimin!"panik Yoongi menepuk-nepuk sebelah pipi Jimin. Ia mendecak kesal, lalu bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan dengan menggendong Jimin ala bridal.

Meninggalkan gerombolan anggota basket yang tadinya khawatir kepada gadis manis berkulit pucat, kini malah saling pandang dengan raut bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa Jimin malah memanggil namanya sendiri?"

.

"Tuan Muda!"teriak Taehyung begitu sampai di ambang pintu. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri bangsal, dan langsung menarik kerah Yoongi begitu melihat perban melilit di kepala Jimin.

"Apa-"

"Kena bola basket,"cebik Yoongi kelewat datar. Meski begitu, sebenarnya dia juga sangat khawatir kepada Jimin.

"Astaga! Kenapa bisa heoh!"

"Mana aku tahu! Siapa suruh dia melamun!"

"Melamun?"

"Lepas,"kesal Yoongi menampik lengan Taehyung, menghempaskan pantat di kasur sebelah Jimin, "aku yang harusnya tanya, ada apa dengannya? Kau butlernya kan? Ke mana kau seharian ini?"

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku urus. Seokjinsshi menelponku dan mengatakan kepala Jimin cidera karena ulahmu."

 _Heol. Kelewat jahil yang perlu segitunya juga kan._

"Apa kata Petugas Kesehatan?"tanya Taehyung menyeret bangku ke samping ranjang Jimin, duduk di sana dan mengelus-elus tangan Tuan-nya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Cukup istirahat saja seharian tanpa berpikir keras."

"Syukurlah..."

Keduanya lalu tak berbicara lagi. Sibuk memandangi Jimin yang kini sepertinya bukan pingsan melainkan tertidur nyenyak.

"Do you love him?"tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba, menatap lamat jemari Taehyung yang menggenggam erat jemari Jimin- jemari tubuhnya.

Taehyung mendongak. Melihat lawan bicaranya namun belum mau menjawab.

"Meski berada di dalam tubuh orang lain,"lanjut Yoongi, "kau tak pernah ambil pusing dan tatapanmu tetap sama ketika Jimin berada di tubuhnya sendiri. Hanya orang yang benar-benar mencintainya yang bisa bersikap sejauh itu. Yang dengan mudahnya secara murni dan begitu tulus hanya mempedulikan jiwanya saja."

Taehyung termangu, kembali beralih mematai Tuan Mudanya.

"Ne,"jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian sosok yatim piatu itu tersenyum tipis, "apa aku terlihat menjijikkan sekarang?"

"Ani,"geleng Yoongi acuh, "aku pribadi sih, biasa saja dengan- apa namanya itu- ah, LGBT. Sudah banyak juga kok di Korea,"ujarnya enteng menghasilkan dengusan lega dari Taehyung.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa terima."

"Eh?"heran Taehyung.

Dan Yoongi memberikan tatapan lekat serta ekspresi yang tegas, "because I love him too."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gamsahamnida~

Sekali lagi maap kalo klamaan update. Biasalah ~ yg mood2an, yg wb-an, yg sok sibuk kkkkk

Makanya chapter kali ini lumayan panjang kan ya hhoho

Previewnya juga lumayan

Nah, yg dimiringin itu flashback zaman ntah berantah hahahahaha mungkin udah ada yg nyadar asal muasal kenapa jiwa mereka bisa trtukar hohoho begitulah ~

Once Again GAMSAHAMNIDA!

Review juseyooooooooooooo

.

.

Preview for the next chapter :

"Jadi begini."

Namjoon hanya bisa mendengus lucu. Menopang dagu dan tersenyum simpul, namja yang sebenarnya sering memperhatikan Seokjin itu melempar raut wajah yang berarti 'aku siap mendengar ceritamu'.

Seokjin lalu bersungut-sungut mantap, "jadi begini,"ulangnya, lebih menekan kata-katanya, seolah-olah apa yang akan ia sampaikan kepada Namjoon adalah informasi yang benar-benar penting- well, bagi gadis pecinta romantisme dan drama korea, sepertinya Seokjin memang menganggap hal ini sangat penting dan cukup serius-.

"Min Yoongi,"mulai Seokjin, menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga, menunjuk tulisan hangul 'Min Yoongi' di salah satu halaman diary-nya, "adik perempuanku yang tidak pernah tertarik sama sekali dengan hal-hal lain selain basket dan Kumamon -Oh! Akhirnya doaku dan Eomma terkabul!- menyukai Park Jimin."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk sok paham, padahal sejak awal dia tidak tertarik dan tidak akan menyimak presentasi Seokjin mengenai bagan percintaan di buku bersampul pink itu. Ia hanya suka ketika gadis yang sangat ingin ia panggil dengan namanya saja itu, berceloteh dengan semangat.

"Dan ternyata Kim Taehyung juga menyukai Park Jimin,"lanjut Seokjin, kali ini menorehkan coretan garis secara berulang di bawah nama Kim Taehyung, "benar fisaratku dari awal, Kim Taehyung itu bukannya workaholic sampai-sampai tidak tertarik dengan yeoja manapun, tapi dia itu hanya bisa melihat dan mencintai Park Jimin seorang."

Kembali Namjoon mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti dengan penjelasan Seokjin. Ditambah gumaman _hm_ agar terkesan lebih mendengarkan.

"Nah,"sekarang Seokjin memutar bola mata malas, "dasar kuda,"desahnya, "aku sendiri bingung, sebenarnya Hoseoki suka siapa sih? Kalau dia suka Park Jimin, ketika malam hari, kenapa dia malah cuek dengan Jimin yang sudah kembali ke tubuhnya? Lalu ketika Jimin berada di tubuh Yoongi, astaga! Bahkan bocahpun tahu, tatapan matanya itu tergila-gila dengan sosok Min Yoongi berjiwa Park Jimin. Heol. Apa Hoseoki cerita sesuatu?"

"Opseo. Tapi dia sering bilang, dia tidak menyangka ternyata adiknya bisa terlihat dan bersikap semanis itu."

"Nah kan! Ish, nanti akan aku paksa si kuda itu mengaku."

"Paling dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Noona tahu kan, kalau Hoseok cukup _bebal_ kalau berurusa dengan yang seperti itu."

"Iya sih... Nah, sekarang Jeon Jungkook."

"Ne."

Namjoon memperbaiki duduknya, menyamankan posisi di mana ia bisa memandangi bibir Seokjin lebih leluasa.

"Jeon Jungkook ini,"kata Seokjin, mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan pangkal pensil, "dia, dia suka Min Yoongi yang berjiwa Park Jimin, awalnya, karena sekarang sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai Min Yoongi yang berjiwa siapapun, buktinya kemarin malam, dia tetap betah mengekori Yoongi. Jadi dia menyukai Yoongi secara fisik, tak terlalu memusingkan bagaimana perubahan sikapnya yang cukup ekstrim. Eh tapi, bisa saja sih dia menyukai jiwa Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin, bisa saja dia menyukai mereka secara bersamaan kan."

"Bisa jadi,"imbuh Namjoon, entah dia memang berpikir begitu atau tidak.

"Ugh. Dan yang paling parah- yang paling disayangkan maksudnya,"lanjut Seokjin, dengan nada lesu dan pandangan kecewa.

"Park Jimin tidak menyukai siapa-siapa."

.

.

 **Ganto, 29 Desember 2016**


	8. Chapter 8

_Yoongi adalah pangeran yang lemah._

 _Kondisi fisiknya memang sudah seperti itu sejak dilahirkan. Membuat dirinya hanya bisa berkutat di dalam kamar istana, tanpa pernah tahu bagaimana dunia luar yang sesungguhnya._

 _Sedang Jimin adalah gadis lincah yang sangat kuat._

 _Seorang anak pelayan istana yang seumuran dengan sang pangeran. Pandai memanah, terampil memainkan pedang dan gesit dalam berkuda diusia yang terbilang sangat muda._

 _Jadi Raja menciptakan Jimin sebagai Pangeran Bertopeng Perak._

 _Yang menggantikan posisi Yoongi dalam semua urusan di luar istana. Menjadi sosok yang dapat dibanggakan oleh kerajaan. Mengundang decak kagum dari semua rakyat ketika Pangeran mereka menunjukkan kebolehannya._

 _Tak ada yang merasa ditipu. Tak ada yang menduga bahwa dibalik topeng yang menutupi setengah wajah sang pangeran terdapat jati diri seorang gadis manis berparas indah. Karena yang diberitahukan kepada mereka adalah kabar si pangeran memiliki luka bakar di wajah yang layak untuk disembunyikan._

 _Tak ada satupun rakyat yang curiga, sampai sebuah kecelakaan kecil namun genting terjadi._

 _Ketika Sang Pangeran memainkan tarian pedang meminta hujan, topengnya terlepas, kain pada lehernya tersibak, menampakkan rupa cantik seorang yeoja dan tidak adanya jakun yang dimiliki setiap namja._

 **Gantosci**

Annyeog haseo ~

Maaf, kelamaan update ~

Hope you still enjoy it ~

Happy reading ~

Warning! **FF absurd terserah author**! Typo (s)!

 **Gantosci**

 _Pada hampir di setiap kerajaan, selalu muncul, selalu ada sosok yang ingin menjatuhkan Sang Raja. Tak jarang di antaranya merupakan pihak dalam kerajaan itu sendiri. Pihak yang berambisi untuk merebut kekuasaan Raja. Pihak yang selalu berpikir keras guna merampas tahta sang raja. Pihak bermulut manis, berotak licik, memposisikan diri sebagai orang-orang kepercayaan yang nantinya akan menusuk raja dari belakang._

 _Mereka akan menggunakan cara apapun, bagaimanapun. Termasuk memanfaatkan kelemahan yang dimiliki oleh sang raja. Hal kecil akan ia besar-besarkan. Hal besar akan semakin ia sebar luaskan._

 _Raja bisa mengaku, ia dapat memohon agar rakyat menerima alasannya. Bahwa Pangeran mereka yang sesungguhnya hanyalah pemuda lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Namun Kasim telah lebih dulu mengambil celah dari penampakan wajah Jimin yang mengejutkan._

 _Secara diam-diam dan begitu halus, mulai menyebarkan keraguan di hati rakyat._

 _Secara diam-diam dan begitu halus, mulai menguatkan pihak pembangkang Raja bahwa sudah saatnya mereka mengatur rencana kudeta._

 _Rakyat mudah terhasut. Mereka sudah terlanjur membenci Raja karena berani-beraninya menggantikan peran Pangeran dalam tarian yang begitu sakrar, memberi posisi penting dalam peperangan kepada bukan seorang Pangeran, menciptakan Pangeran Palsu demi mengangkat citra kerajaan._

 _Raja terancam bahaya, dan rakyat ingin sang pangeran asli serta pangeran palsu menerima sebuah hukuman berat._

 **Gantosci**

"DAEBAK!"Hoseok melototkan matanya takjub. Punggung ia rebahkan pada sandaran sofa, badannya melemas setelah mendengar penjelasan Taehyung, "jadi kami keturunan Raja dong!"sumringahnya kemudian dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar ini dari keluarga besar kami."

Berbeda dari Hoseok, Seokjin tampak berpikir dan masih belum percaya bahwa Keluarga Min merupakan keturunan salah satu raja di Korea.

"Kemungkinan besar memang begitu,"jawab Taehyung, "soalnya Keluarga Park adalah keturunan pelayan istana. Aku menyimpulkan berdasarkan perkamen lama di perpustakaan kediaman Park. Semua sudah aku telusuri baik-baik, dan Tuan Besar serta Junhyung-hyung -butler Tuan Park- menambahkan beberapa hal yang menguatkan dugaanku itu. Nah, mengenai Keluarga Min, masih belum terlalu pasti, karena data yang bisa aku kumpulkan sejauh ini hanya informasi dari satu pihak saja, pihak Keluarga Park. Informasi tersebut tidak membahas begitu detail sosok yang bertukar jiwa dengan keluarga Park, bisa jadi keturunan Sang Pangeran, bisa jadi reinkarnasi Sang Pangeran, yang jelas gadis itu bernama Yoongi. Aku ke sini untuk berbicara dengan orang tua kalian, apa Tuan dan Nyonya Min masih lama?"

Seokjin melirik sebentar jam dinding di ruang tengah, "sebentar lagi mereka pulang. Heol. Jadi ini benar kutukan turun temurun ya?"

"Sepertinya,"angguk Taehyung, "tapi, selama sepuluh abad ini, hanya terjadi empat kasus seperti ini."

"Hanya empat kali? Terhitung Yoongi dan Jimin juga?"

"Ne. Dan lima kali terhitung kasus pertama, Sang Pangeran dan Pelayan Istana. Sejauh ini, kasus terjadi ketika keturunan masing-masing pihak sama-sama bernama Yoongi dan Jimin. Pola ini memang belum pasti, tapi jika mengacu pada yang sudah lewat-lewat, sepertinya memang benar. Tetua Keluarga Park-pun tak pernah bosan mengingatkan perihal pemberian nama terhadap keturunan."

"Kalau begitu-"

"Memang, mudah sekali mengelakkan kutukan, tinggal memberi nama yang lain,"sela Taehyung, tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan Seokjin. "tapi, empat kasus itu terjadi dengan sendirinya, maksudnya seperti yang sekarang. Jimin adalah nama pemberian dari mendiang Nona Besar yang tidak diberitahu apa-apa mengenai kutukan ini, keluarga Park memang selalu menyembunyikan fakta ini dari pasangannya, Tuan Besar tentu tidak bisa mengindahkan permintaan Istrinya. Lagipula awalnya Tuan Besar sama sekali tidak percaya mengenai kutukan ini.

Beliau baru teringat akan kutukan ketika Jimin mulai menyukai hal-hal yang berbau feminin. Tiga kasus sebelumnya, selalu berawal seperti itu. Berlanjut pada pertemuan dengan seorang gadis bernama Yoongi. Dan berujung pada-"

Taehyung membasahi bibirnya, menatap Seokjin dan Hoseok bergantian tepat di mata mereka, "kematian."

Sontak saja kedua remaja itu menahan napas dan berpegangan erat, "APA-APAAN ITU!?"

 **Gantosci**

 _Istana begitu tenang malam ini. Namun justru membuat suasana semakin mencekam di antara keduanya._

 _Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin._

 _Sepasang muda mudi itu diliputi keadaan paling menyedihkan dan memilukan yang pernah mereka alami. Di mana besok adalah eksekusi mati untuk keduanya._

 _Memang kekuatan cinta tak main-main, hingga ketakutan Jimin sedikit memudar karena ia akan mati bersamaan dengan terkasihnya._

 _Namun kini ia dihadapkan pada permintaan konyol sang terkasih itu. Meminta agar dirinya kabur bersama pesuruh Yoongi, dan biar Yoongi yang memikirkan dan menanggung sendiri bagaimana nanti._

 _Tentu Jimin tak menyetujuinya, daripada hidup tanpa Yoongi, biarlah ia mati meski dengan cara kematian yang tidak manusiawi dan memalukan._

 _Dan Yoongi tetap bersikeras agar Jimin kabur dan menyelamatkan diri._

 _"Hamba tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu, Pangeran..."berulang kali Jimin berkata disela tangisannya. Berulang kali juga Yoongi berusaha menenangkan serta membujuknya._

 _Malam beranjak pekat. Kian larut dan menggelap._

 _Bulan terasa mendung, padahal hanya langit yang bisa seperti itu. Seolah ia ikut bersedih dan tahu benar bahwa besok bukanlah hari yang baik bagi pihak pendukung Raja untuk sekedar terbangun ataupun bernapas._

 _Sang pangeran menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya. Mengecup kedua mata yang sudah memerah itu._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin..."bisiknya lembut. Terlampau lembut hingga Jimin semakin tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya._

 _"Dari awal seharusnya aku memang tak usah terlahir ke dunia ini,"ucapnya tenang, meskipun kata-katanya jelas-jelas menyakitkan, "aku hanyalah pemuda lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membuat Ayah repot dengan segala macam pengobatan yang sia-sia-"_

 _"Geumanhe... hiks!"Jimin memeluk erat leher Yoongi. Menggeleng-geleng kuat untuk setiap kata yang dilirihkan pujaan hatinya itu._

 _"Karena aku, Ayah terpaksa memanfaatkanmu. Karena aku Ayah terpaksa menghadapi hal seperti ini. Karena aku kerajaan menjadi begini."_

 _"Geumanhe, hiks!"_

 _"Tapi, Jimin,"Yoongi menjauhkan sedikit tubuh mereka, tersenyum lembut dengan padangan teduh serta mengelus-elus pipi basah Jimin penuh sayang, "aku jadi bisa mengenal dirimu, aku tahu ada seorang Park Jimin yang begitu memukau hidup di dunia ini. Bayangkan jika aku adalah seorang pangeran yang kuat, kita tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk berkenalan dan bukannya tidak mungkin aku tak akan diizinkan berhubungan dengan orang sepertimu. Dan tentunya kita tak akan pernah merasakan hal yang sama."_

 _Dan Yoongi kembali memeluk tubuh Jimin, "hal yang paling aku syukuri adalah mengenalmu. Hal yang paling kuhargai adalah rasa cinta terhadap dirimu..."_

 _"Sangat menyakitkan setiap membayangkan diri ini berpisah dari dirimu, Jimin. Tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi mengetahui hidupmu yang berakhir tragis. Karena diriku... Karna itu aku mohon, turuti apa keinginanku. Aku mohon, untuk terakhir kalinya."_

"Ya! Pendek!"

"Hiks..."

 _"Selamatkanlah nyawamu, demi diriku, Jimin..."_

"Pendek, kau tidak apa-apa heoh?"

"Hiks..."

 _"Aku mohon..."_

"Hei!"

 _Kata-kata memohon yang terdengar begitu lirih berulang kali menghujam hati sang pelayan istana. Gadis itu mana mungkin bisa menuruti kehendak sang pangeran yang dicintainya, namun tangisannya sempat terhenti beberapa saat, ketika sebuah cerita lama mengenai ritual terlarang terlintas dalam sedetik setelah itu Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi begitu lembut sembari berbisik dengan lembut pula, "baiklah, Pangeran. Hamba bersedia melakukannya..."_

"Park Jimin! Bangun!"

Jimin terbangun. Air mata sudah membasahi pipi dan juga bantalnya. Terisak-isak ia mencoba menyadari di mana ia sekarang. Tatapan nanarnya menangkap siluet Yoongi yang sudah kembali ke tubuh semula. Berarti hari telah beranjak larut, sudah berjam-jam Jimin tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei, apa kau mimpi bu-"

Baru saja pandangannya menjadi jelas, Jimin langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh Yoongi.

"Hiks! Yoongi..."tangis Jimin.

Yoongi yang terdiam beberapa saat, meskipun merasa bingung kemudian perlahan-lahan membalas pelukan Jimin, "gwaenchana?"

Terdengar napas Jimin tercekat dan tersendat-sendat menahan tangis. Wajah ia tenggelamkan pada pundak Yoongi. Dan tak ada lagi yang keluar dari ranum tebal yang gemetar itu selain isakan dan ringisan pilu.

Sedang Yoongi mulai mengusap-usap punggung Jimin, dan juga membelai lembut surai kehitaman pemuda manis itu, "ssst, gwaenchana, aku ada di sini... Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis, okay."

.

 **Just Look at My Soul**

Cast:

Min Yoongi (GS)

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Min Hoseok

Min Seokjin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

"Jadi, kalau salah satu dari mereka mencintai orang lain, maka yang lainnya meninggal?"tanya Seokjin.

"Ne,"angguk Taehyung, "kalau dua-duanya yang mencintai orang lain-"

"Dua-duanya meninggal dong?"

"Ne."

"Boeya!"

"Well, yang namanya kutukan memang buruk kan."

"Tapi masa begitu sih! Aish! Apa yang dewa pikirkan heoh! Astaga... mengerikan sekali. Memaksa sekali, mereka yang tidak bisa bersatu, malah mengharuskan generasi mereka selanjutnya untuk bersatu."

"Nah, setahuku Jimin tidak sedang menjalin hubungan spesial kan?"

"Seumur hidupnya Tuan Muda belum pernah menyukai seseorang. Dan untuk saat ini, kurasa kita bisa saja membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada Min Yoongi."

Seulas senyuman miris Seokjin lihat dari bibir Taehyung, pun gurat dan tatapan pria berkulit tan itu Seokjin yakini sebagai sesuatu yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Membuat Seokjin mulai menduga-duga sesuatu.

"Tapi kabar baiknya,"sambung Taehyung, mendapati Seokjin hanya terdiam memandangi wajahnya, "perasaan Min Yoongi sudah jatuh kepada Tuan Muda."

"Hha!?"

"Kau tidak menyadari perasaan adikmu sendiri, Seokjin?"

"Min Yoongi jatuh cinta kepada Park Jimin!? Si muka datar itu tidak pernah tertarik pada hal lain selain Kumamon dan Basket lho! Mustahil... Dari mana Oppa menyimpulkan itu?"

Taehyung menerawang sebentar memikirkan kejadian tadi sore antara dirinya dan Yoongi, mengulang ingatannya tentang itu sembari menceritakannya kepada Seokjin dengan menghilangkan beberapa bagian yang ia pikir tak perlu Seokjin ketahui.

-Flashbak-

 _"Do you love him?"tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba, menatap lamat jemari Taehyung yang menggenggam erat jemari Jimin- jemari tubuhnya._

 _Taehyung mendongak. Melihat lawan bicaranya namun belum mau menjawab._

 _"Meski berada di dalam tubuh orang lain,"lanjut Yoongi, "kau tak pernah ambil pusing dan tatapanmu tetap sama ketika Jimin berada di tubuhnya sendiri. Hanya orang yang benar-benar mencintainya yang bisa bersikap sejauh itu. Yang dengan mudahnya secara murni dan begitu tulus hanya mempedulikan jiwanya saja."_

 _Taehyung termangu, kembali beralih mematai Tuan Mudanya._

 _"Ne,"jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian sosok yatim piatu itu tersenyum tipis, "apa aku terlihat menjijikkan sekarang?"_

 _"Ani,"geleng Yoongi acuh, "aku pribadi sih, biasa saja dengan- apa namanya itu- ah, LGBT. Sudah banyak juga kok di Korea,"ujarnya enteng menghasilkan dengusan lega dari Taehyung._

 _"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa terima."_

 _"Eh?"heran Taehyung._

 _Dan Yoongi memberikan tatapan lekat serta ekspresi yang tegas, "because I love him too."_

 _Sontak saja Taehyung mengernyit heran, kedua tangannya bahkan lepas dari tangan Jimin saking terkejutnya. Benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Yoongi berkata seperti itu._

 _"Kau-"_

 _"Aku serius."_

 _Keheningan sempat menguasai ruang kesehatan itu. Taehyung dan Yoongi hanya saling pandang belum mau berucap sepatah katapun. Barulah ketika handphone Taehyung menandakan panggilan masuk dari Junhyung, mereka sama-sama tersadar dari pikiran masing-masing dan memutus tautan pandangan mereka._

 _Taehyung menghela napas setelah menutup panggilan, "aku hanya bisa sekedar mengantar Tuan Muda pulang, kau bisa menjaganya- ah, aku tak perlu bertanya ya. Nah, seharian ini dan setelah mengantar pulang kalian nanti, aku akan cukup sibuk mencari tahu mengenai permasalahan kalian. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa menemani Tuan Muda."_

 _"Apa ada perkembangan sejauh ini?"_

 _"Sedikit, tapi cukup penting. Junhyung-hyung sudah menungguku, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Untuk saat ini kalian cukup beraktifitas seperti biasa dan tunggu saja konfirmasi dariku."_

 _"Apa kau sudah tahu pembicaraan kami dengan ayah Jimin?"_

 _"Ne, Tuan Muda sudah menceritakannya kepadaku."_

 _"Nah, berarti kau sudah mengerti bahwa posisiku memang beruntung, karena Jimin mau tak mau dituntut untuk menyukaiku. Tapi perlu kau tahu, aku ingin persaingan yang adil. Jangan menyerah karena alasan picik 'demi kebaikan Jimin'. Kuharap kau tetap memperjuangkan perasaanmu, akupun begitu, dan kita lihat bagaimana keputusan Jimin nanti."_ -ada tambahan sedikit mengenai kata-kata Yoongi ini di author's note-

-Flashback, end-

"Daebak! Daeeeeeebak! Jinjja yo?"

"Ne, Seokjin."

"Heol! Nah, tinggal Jimin dong. Omong-omong, rasa cinta itu sendiri sulit ditaksir waktu pastinya kan. Jadi kapan tepatnya nyawa mereka dalam bahaya?"

"Kemungkinan sementara, ketika melakukan penyatuan."

Wajah Seokjin sontak memerah, ia yang semula berbicara menghadap Taehyung yang fokus dalam mengemudi langsung berpaling ke arah jendelanya, "maksudnya..."

"Ne. Maksudnya seks. Jadi, selama mereka belum melakukan seks dengan orang lain, maka mereka masih bisa dibilang aman meskipun rasa cinta masing-masing sudah mulai diberikan kepada orang lain. Mungkin."

"Ou..."

Tepat setelah itu, Taehyung membawa mobil memasuki tempat peristirahatan tol. Mereka kini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Daegu, kampung halaman Tuan dan Nona Min. Satu jam yang lalu, begitu orang tua Seokjin sampai di rumah, mereka langsung diajak bicara pajang lebar oleh Taehyung. Dan pembicaraan mereka berujung pada keberangkatan mereka menuju Daegu. Lebih baik menemui langsung tetua Min dan juga tetua Lee -keluarga Nona Min- serta mencari tahu lebih jauh di kampung halaman mereka.

"Kita makan dulu, kalian berdua melewatkan makan malam kan,"ucap Taehyung menjawab tatapan heran Seokjin, "aku senang kalian begitu bersemangat dalam masalah ini, berarti kalian benar-benar peduli dengan nasib Tuan Muda serta Min Yoongi. Sampai-sampai langsung bergerak begitu pembicaraan kita baru selesai."

"Ou..."

"Oh, ya. Kau tidak sedang diet kan?"

"Eh? Itu, em-"

"Tidak selama bersamaku, okay. Setelah makan malam, aku akan membeli banyak cemilan untuk perjalanan kita. Kuharap kau senantiasa mengisi perutmu agar tetap fit. Tapi, tenang saja berat badanmu tak akan bertambah karena aku tahu beberapa tips menjaga berat badan. Menjaga pola makan yang menyehatkan termasuk hal dasar sebagai seorang Butler."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu melempar ranselnya pada Hoseok yang sudah tertidur sejak mereka meninggalkan Seoul di bangku belakang.

"YA! Bangun, Kuda!"

 **Gantosci**

"Sudah lumayan?"tanya Yoongi menyapu kedua pipi Jimin dengan ujung sweater hitamnya.

Jimin mengangguk-angguk pelan, [un... mian, tiba-tiba saja memelukmu] ucapnya dalam hati, karena napasnya masih susah dikontrol dan mulutnya masih sulit untuk berucap sehabis menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kita sudah pernah ciuman lho,"dengus Yoongi, "kurasa sekedar berpelukan-"

[DASAR MESUM!]

Yoongi hanya menatap datar wajah Jimin, "iya, iya. Aku mesum. Iya, iya, terserah kau saja. Nah, tadi sore itu kau kenapa hm? Melamun, sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan teriakanku."

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan heoh? Ada masalah apa? Kau jadi aneh sejak terlambat datang ketika istirahat siang."

"Em, Jungkook _menembak_ -ku, eh, ani! Dia menembak-mu."

"Hha?"

"Iya, aku terlambat karena beberapa siswi _melabrak_ -ku, eh, ani, melabrak-mu, lalu-"

"Ya. Jangan buat aku pusing, selama kau ada ditubuhku, kalau menceritakan sesuatu, ya pakai 'aku' saja."

"Ou, oke oke. Aku terlambat karena beberapa siswi mencegat dan menindasku di belakang sekolah."

"Hha? Seumur-umur aku tidak pernah bermasalah dengan siswi lain."

"Mereka tidak suka aku dekat dengan Taetae-hyung."

"Pantas aku rasanya mendengar suaramu meneriakkan 'Taetae-hyung' berulang kali."

"Heol! Kalau kau mendengarnya seharusnya kau datang menolongku dong!"

"Mana aku tahu. Soalnya kau itu manja sekali dengan butlermu kan. Aku pikir isi kepalamu memang selalu penuh dengan 'Taetae-hyung'. Dasar."

Jimin mengerjap cepat, mendapati kerucutan lucu tercipta di bibir tipis Yoongi. Ia menyipit sebentar lalu terkekeh samar, "kau bisa juga ya, berekspresi seperti itu."

"Apaan."

"Ani... kau-"

"Sudah, sudah. Lanjutkan yang tadi."

"Nah, Jungkook datang menyelamatkanku dan tiba-tiba saja menembak-ku. Eh, kalau yang ini mana bisa aku pakai 'aku', kan yang dia suka itu Min Yoongi bukan Park Jimin kan."

"Ou, iya juga ya."

...

Yoongi dan Jimin saling pandang. Lalu sama-sama mengerut,

"Pft!"

dan sejurus kemudian akhirnya tertawa bersama.

Dipikir-pikir baru kali ini mereka menceritakan sesuatu ketika tubuh mereka tertukar, pusing juga jadinya harus memakai kata ganti apa, tapi ternyata cukup lucu bagi keduanya.

"Jadi si kelinci menyebalkan itu menyukaiku heoh."

"Waah, nada bicaramu arogan sekali, Min Yoongisshi."

"Tentu saja, dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan, kalau dia menyukaiku berarti aku bisa berbuat seenaknya dong. Kau juga membencinya kan."

"Ugh..."

"Mau balas dendam?"

"Eh?"

 **-TBC-**

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA!

MASIH ADAKAH YANG MENUNGGGU FF ABSURD INI?

KALAU ADA, THANKS BANGET! HIKS!

Nah, untuk ff lain (kalau ada juga yang nunggu ff lain) sedang ganto usahakan, harap bersabar, kalau muak nunggu, pm aja ganto minta jelasin endingnya, dgn senang hati ganto bisa nyeritainnya wkkwkwkw

Okay, mengenai kata-kata yoongi yg udah ganto kasih note, cuman mau ngingetin kalau yoongi ngomong kaya gitu karena dia belum tau perihal 'kematian karena mencintai org lain' kalau dia udah tau, berarti dia pasti nyuruh taetae mundur kan, soalnya bahaya bgt ga tuh. taetae juga baru bisa narik kesimpulan abis adegan itu, yaitu pas ketemu Junhyung. Okay?

Chapter kali ini, ngebingungin ga sih? Kalau iya, mian... review aja kalau butuh penjelasan ini penjelasan itu, ntar next chapter ganto jelasin.

Dan untuk masa lalu Yoongi dan Jimin, bagusnya ganto ceritain detail atau poin-poin penting aja ya? Udah ada yang bisa nebak kan, kalau belum, ntar bakal lebih jelas pas Taetae udah ketemu ama tetua keluarga Lee.

Trus, meskipun labelnya NamJin, ga nutup kemungkinan bakalan ada TaeJin lho kkkkk

O, ya. Ada yg nanya wattpad kan ya. Ganto punya, tapi ff yang dipublish di sana cuman Such a Liar (my first yoonmin ff ) dan dua cerita baru yang ga dipublish di ffn.

So, begitulah.

Once again, gamsahamnida

ASLILAH, BAGI YANG MASIH NGIKUTIN FF INI, MAKASIH BANGEEEEEEETTTT

LUV U ALL ~

.

.

 **Ganto, 2/27/2017**


	9. Chapter 9

"Jadi si kelinci menyebalkan itu menyukaiku heoh."

"Waah, nada bicaramu arogan sekali, Min Yoongisshi."

"Tentu saja, dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan, kalau dia menyukaiku berarti aku bisa berbuat seenaknya dong. Kau juga membencinya kan."

"Ugh..."

"Mau balas dendam?"

"Eh?"

.

.

 **Just Look at My Soul**

Cast:

Min Yoongi (GS)

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Min Hoseok

Min Seokjin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

Yoongi baru saja ingin berkata lebih lanjut ketika handphone-nya di saku jins berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Langsung ia angkat sembari memandangi wajah Jimin, karena penelpon di seberang sana adalah butler sang pemuda manis itu.

"Wae?"

 _"Apa Tuan Muda sudah bangun?"_

"Yup. Mau bicara dengannya?"

 _"Ne. Tolong berikan kepada Tuan Muda."_

Yoongi menyerahkan handphone-nya kepada Jimin, "butler-mu,"ujarnya singkat menjawab ekspresi tanya Jimin.

"Taetae-hyung!"pekik Jimin riang, sempat membuat Yoongi yang mendengar dan melihatnya sedikit merasa jengkel.

 _"Bagaimana keadaan anda Tuan?"_

"Sudah lumayan."

 _"Syukurlah. Saya sudah kembali menghubungi Sungjong, sebentar lagi dia akan datang ke kamar anda. Nah, habiskan makan malam anda, jangan lupa gosok gigi, dan jangan sampai terjaga lewat dari tengah malam, okay?"_

"Ne!"angguk Jimin langsung, "Taetaehyung."

 _"Hm?"_

"Kau di mana? Seharian ini kau ke mana?"

Ugh. Yoongi ingin menyumpal kedua telinganya mendengar kata-kata manja sarat kehilangan dari Jimin itu. Ia yang semula duduk di samping _canopy bed_ bernuansa putih milik Jimin, beranjak pergi ke sisi lain kamar. Merebahkan diri di sofa putih, mengambil asal majalah di dekat sana.

Yoongi sok-sok membolak-balik majalah fashion yang seumur hidup belum pernah ia sentuh sepanjang hidupnya sambil sesekali melirik tajam ke arah Jimin yang wajahnya lebih cerah ketika berbicara dengan Taehyung.

 _"Maaf Tuan Muda. Banyak hal yang perlu saya urus terkait dengan permasalahan anda dengan Min Yoongi. Sekarang saya sedang makan malam di tempat peristirahatan tol menuju Daegu."_

"Daegu?"

 _"Ne. Em, Tuan Muda. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya ketika kembali nanti, sepertinya Sungjong sudah berada di depan pintu kamar anda. Tolong istirahat yang cukup dan jangan memikirkan apapun dulu."_

"Ne..."

 _"Sampai jumpa, Tuan Muda. Tolong kembalikan lagi kepada Min Yoongi."_

Tepat ketika handphone dialihkan kembali kepada Yoongi, seorang pria berpakaian waiters mengetuk pintu dan memasuki kamar Jimin dengan mendorong troli makanan mengkilat keperakan.

Ia mendekatkan itu ke arah ranjang Jimin. Lalu dengan sigap menempatkan meja rendah ke hadapan Jimin dan mulai memindahkan beberapa piring dari troli ke sana serta menuangkan segelas jus jeruk.

Sungjong tersenyum sembari melayani Tuan Muda-nya, "bagaimana keadaan anda Tuan Muda? Sudah membaik? Apa perlu saya panggilkan dr. Jinwoo untuk memastikan kembali kondisi anda?"

"Oh, tidak usah Sungjong-i. Aku sudah lumayan,"balas Jimin tersenyum manis, "o, ya. Apa dia sudah makan?"tunjuknya pada Yoongi yang sudah berada di balkon luar.

"Nona Yoongi sudah makan, meskipun tidak selahap anda tentunya. Seperti yang sama-sama sudah kita ketahui, porsi makannya memang sedikit bukan. Tapi,"Sungjong menjeda sebentar dengan senyuman yang kian lebar, "sejak kalian pulang, dia tidak berhenti mengkhawatirkan anda."

"Eh?"

"Ne. Selama tinggal di sini, saya belum pernah melihat Nona Yoongi memiliki raut cemas yang begitu kentara, dia juga tidak ingin pergi jauh dari sisi anda. Bahkan dia minta tolong membawakan makan malamnya ke sini. Tuan Besar pasti senang, melihat tunangan anda bersikap seperti itu."

"Ou..."Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. Entah karena merasa tak biasa dengan 'perhatian seorang Min Yoongi' atau karena teringat akan fakta bahwa seorang Min Yoongi dikatakan sebagai tunangan-nya selama gadis itu tinggal di kediaman Park.

.

.

"Hell."

Desah Yoongi setelah mendengar penuturan dari Taehyung.

 _"Ini masih kemungkinan. Masih sebatas kesimpulan dariku, Junghyung-hyung serta Tuan Besar. Tapi jauh lebih baik jika kita berjaga-jaga kan. Kuharap kau bisa membuat Tuan Muda jatuh cinta kepadamu secepatnya. Kami juga akan membantu sebisa mungkin."_

"Ugh. Kenapa aku malah merasa tidak senang ya."

 _"Hha?"_

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan bagian yang ini kepada Jimin kan?"

 _"Tidak akan. Aku tidak ingin membuat Tuan Muda ketakutan karena perihal 'kematian' yang belum pasti ini. Nona Seokjin juga menekankan, justru jika kita mengatakan secara terang-terangan kepada Tuan Muda, kemungkinan besar Tuan Muda malah semakin tidak bisa menyukai anda."_

"Nah, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

 _"Aku?"_

"Perasaanmu kepada Jimin."

 _"Aku akan berusaha menghilangkannya."_

"Cih, aku tidak suka seperti ini. Kenapa seolah-olah alur percintaanku ditentukan oleh kutukan sialan ini."

 _"Aigoooooo!"_

"Noona!"

 _"Aigo~ Aigo~ Adik eonni sudah bisa bicara tentang cinta-cintaan heoh. Hahahahaha."_

"Jangan mengejekku! Dasar!"

 _"Hehe. Nah, kau suka sama Jimin sebelum mengetahui ini kan, Jiminnya juga tidak akan diberitahu tentang ini. So, masih bisa dibilang wajar dan berjalan natural kan."_

"Well..."

 _"Eonni sih senang- YA! Kuda! Kembalikan dagingku-"_

 _"Kalau begitu, nanti akan aku hubungi lagi jika ada kemajuan penting. Em, tolong temani Tuan Muda sampai ia tertidur, setiap Tuan Muda tidak terlalu fit dia tidak bisa tidur sendirian."_

"Yup. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

 _"Tapi jangan sampai melewati batas!"_

"Iya, iya."

 _"Nah, sampai jumpa-"_

"Butler."

 _"Ne?"_

"Jaga juga Noona-ku."

 _"Sip."_

"Dia itu cerewet dan selalu mau tahu, tolong dimaklumi saja."

 _"Haha. Aku sudah tahu itu, Yoongisshi."_

"Sampai jumpa."

 _"Ne, sampai jumpa."_

 _._

 _._

Sungjong, serta apa-apa yang ia bawa tadi sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam kamar setelah Yoongi beranjak dari balkon luar menuju kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Jimin.

Gadis berkulit pucat sempat terdiam beberapa lama dan mendesah panjang beberapa kali sembari tak berhenti mematai pemuda manis yang balas memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa?"tanya Jimin yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya hingga pinggang, sebuah novel terjemahan dipangku di atas pahanya. Kacamata tebal-nya ia perbaiki setelah matanya teralih dari bacaan untuk melihat Yoongi yang ia rasa terlalu berlebihan mematainya.

"Ani,"jawab Yoongi, "tidurlah."

"Aku sudah tidur seharian ini."

"Nah... terserah kau. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ne. Selamat malam."

"Yup."

[Yoongi]

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, tepat sebelum meraih gagang pintu [wae?] balasnya tanpa menoleh pada Jimin.

[Kau- kenapa kau tidak menanyakan tentang mimpi buruk-ku? Kau belum menyinggung itu sejak tadi]

[Nah, melihatmu menangis seperti tadi, aku belum ingin membahasnya dulu. Yang ada nanti, kau malah menangis lagi kan. Besok, kalau mood-mu lebih baik dan kalau kau memang mau bercerita aku akan mendengarkannya. Untuk sekarang jangan berpikir apa-apa lagi, nanti kepalamu tambah sakit]

Jimin mengerjab cepat, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang-

[Ada lagi?] kini Yoongi berbalik, dari kejauhan sana melihat ke arah Jimin. Namun yang dilihat cepat-cepat berpaling ke arah lain.

[O- o, opseo!]

[Kay]

.

.

Sepeninggal Yoongi, novel berjudul _The Black Cat and Others Stories_ itu tak menarik lagi bagi Jimin. Ia kini berkutat pada kepingan memori sejak ia pertama mengenal Min Yoongi.

Semua ia telusuri baik-baik. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah layaknya sedang menonton film. Terkadang mengerut, terkadang tersenyum simpul. Dan berakhir dengan wajah berpikir keras seolah mempertanyakan sesuatu.

Termangu begitu lama, sampai-sampai tak menyadari pintu kamarnya telah dibuka dan ditutup oleh seseorang yang membawa bantal Kumamon dengan tangan kiri dan boneka besar Kumamon dengan tangan kanan.

"'Mustahil si mesum itu apa' heoh."

Jimin teperanjat kaget, hingga kacamata tebal-nya meluncur dari hidung mungil itu.

"YA! Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu hha!"

Yoongi memutar bola mata dan berlagak acuh menuju sofa panjang.

[Kau banyak melamun hari ini]

[Kau- kau akan tidur di sini?]

[Yep] jawab Yoongi santai tengah memposisikan dirinya agar bisa tertidur dengan nyaman.

[Kenapa kau tidur di sini?]

[Aku merasa kau akan bermimpi buruk lagi] balas Yoongi yang sudah memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tertidur, [Eomma bilang kalau ada yang bermimpi buruk kita harus cepat-cepat membangunkannya. Dan begitu bangun, kita harus menenangkannya. Sejak kecil Eomma-ku memang- ou-]

Yoongi teringat sesuatu, ia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Jimin.

[-mian] ujarnya halus, mengingat Jimin tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian [gwaenchana] senyumnya meletekkan kacamata dan novelnya di meja nakas. Lalu merebahkan tubuh dan bersiap terlelap seperti Yoongi.

[Lagipula si butler bilang] sambung Yoongi [kau tidak bisa tidur sendirian jika sedang tidak fit. Dia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu malam ini]

Jimin makin tersenyum, mungkin karena Yoongi tidak mengatakan ucapan Taehyung terlebih dahulu. Berarti bisa dibilang Yoongi menemaninya murni karena khawatir bukan karena Taehyung.

[Yoongi]

[Hm?]

[Aku belum terlalu mengantuk]

[Ou]

[Apa benar sejak aku pingsan kau selalu ada di dekatku?]

[Nah, sebenarnya aku- Kau pikir aku mau mengobrol apa! Sudah tidur! Aku benar-benar mengantuk, Bodoh!]

Jimin melotot, sontak saja terduduk dan melempar bantal ke arah Yoongi. Namun mengingat kamar Jimin yang begitu luas, sayangnya benda empuk itu tidak sampai pada sasarannya, tergeletak sia-sia.

"Kau menyebalkan!"teriak Jimin.

[Terserah]

[Dasar menyebalkan...] kesal Jimin, kembali berbaring lagi.

[Iya, iya aku menyebalkan. Plis, berhenti membatinkan sesuatu]

[Na na na na na na na na na]

[Sialan]

[Lalalalalalalalalalala ~]

[Shup up! Kau tahu aku bisa mendengarmu kan!]

[Kumamon payah! Kumamon payah! Kumamon payah!]

[Saegya...]

Dan perang batin di antara muda mudi itu terus berlanjut hingga lewat tengah malam. Sampai Jimin tak lagi bisa menahan kantuknya.

 **Gantosci**

 _Jimin pernah mendengar, bahwa dahulu kala terdapat ritual terlarang di mana dua manusia dapat saling menukar jiwa mereka._

 _"Tidurlah..."elus Yoongi pada pipi gadis yang berbaring menghadapnya._

 _Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, "hamba akan tidur jika anda sudah tertidur, Pangeran."_

 _Lalu kedua sejoli itu sama-sama tersenyum lembut. Untuk kemudian sama-sama terdiam menikmati wajah kekasih mereka._

 _Hening menguasai, lalu sapuan lembut menenangkan dari sang gadis membuat sang pangeran mulai merasa berat untuk tetap terjaga. Fisik lemahnya-pun memanglah tak sanggup untuk diajak bermalaman. Jadi kelopak mata Yoongi mulai melambat gerakannya._

 _Disisi lain Jimin berjuang menahan kantuknya._

 _Meski seringnya pihak wanitalah yang merasa letih sehabis bersenggama, namun Jimin menguatkan diri agar dapat menyelinap keluar dikala Yoongi telah terlelap._

 _Tepat setelah memastikan Yoongi sudah memasuki alam mimpinya, Jiminpun bergerak hati-hati menyibak selimut. Memakai pakaian lengkap,_

 _dan bergegas pergi menemui Paman Jaen, salah satu cenayang terhebat yang pernah ia kenal._

-TBC-

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Biarin pendek, yang penting update wkkwkwkwk

Lagi senggang, jadi mood buat ngetik ini.

Hope you still enjoy it ^^

Review juseyo ~

Once again, gamsahamnida ~

.

.

 **Ganto, 3/1/2017**


	10. Chapter 10

Seokjin mendecak malas.

Merasa tidur cantiknya telah diganggu oleh seseorang.

Gadis itu mencebik kesal seraya membuka kedua mata _ngantuk_ nya dengan enggan. Setelah pandangannya menjadi cukup jelas, ia melotot kaget dan langsung berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mendapati sebuah wajah tampan hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya.

 **GantoSci**

Annyeong ~

Udah lama bgt yah hahaha

Mian mian ~ Sibuk ~

Adakah yg masih mengingat Ganto? Eh, maksudnya adakah yg masih mengingat ff Ganto?

Semoga masih ingat yaaaaaaaaaa

Sekali lagi maaf krn update kelamaan, maaf banget.

Semoga masih bisa menghibur

 **Yang udah lupa sampai di mana ceritanya** , ganto ceritain dikit, intinya si Taetae ama seokjin ama hobie pergi ke kampung halaman keluarga Min untuk memastikan kemungkinan2 yang dismpulkan Taetae dan mencari informasi lebih lanjut mengenai kutukan itu.

Di sini lain, yoonmin kita masih berantem kaya biasa meskipun ga separah di awal2. yang jelas si yoongi udah suka ama jimin. dia udah ngaku [ke taetae doang] dan mulai cemburu trus nunjukin kalau dia khawatir bgt kalo sesuatu terjadi sama jimin. Intinya begitulah.

O, ya. **ada yg nyadar ga?** kan yg kena bola itu si jimin di tubuh yoongi, dan kenapa pas jiwa mereka udah kembali malah jimin di tubuh jimin yang masih pingsan ga sadarkan diri. Jawabannya ntar ya, kapan2 maksudnya kkkkkk

Happy reading ~

 **GantoSci**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYYaaaaa..."

"Gyaaaa..."

"Yaaa...?"

. . . . .

Taehyung menatap datar ke arah Seokjin. Ia mendengus dan melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangannya. Lalu melipat tangan di depan dada, melempar tatapan 'apa sudah puas berteriaknya?' kepada gadis bermarga Min yang sedang termangu menatap bingung.

Seokjin hanya bisa mengerjap pelan dan memandangi polos pria yang tadi ia pikir hendak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap dirinya. Karena itu Seokjin refkles memekik sekuat tenaga namun nyatanya Taehyung bahkan tidak panik sedikitpun, malah membiarkan Seokjin begitu saja dengan menunggu gadis bermarga Min itu berteriak sampai selesai -sampai capek.

"Aku hanya ingin membukakan sabuk pengamanmu,"begitu kata Taehyung, "berkali-kali aku bangunkan, kau tidak bangun-bangun juga, Seokjin."

Dan Seokjin masih mengerjap lucu, lalu mulai berkeinginan untuk membaca situasi yang ada. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan langsung terlonjak kaget, "HEOL! DI MANA INI!? MANA HOBIE?! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

 **Just Look at My Soul**

Cast:

Min Yoongi (GS)

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Min Hoseok

Min Seokjin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Jeon Jungkook

 **GantoSci**

"Jimin."

"Hm?"

Yoongi mendekat ke arah Jimin yang sedang memanut-manut cermin, dibantu oleh dua wanita berpakaian maid ia tengah merias diri. Menghias rambut Yoongi yang biasanya kusut dengan pita berwarna babyblue, mengoleskan lipblam peach pada bibir tipis yang biasa mengumpat itu, sedikit make up tipis mempersegar si wajah pucat dan juga memilah-milih tas mana yang paling cocok untuk dipadankan dengan dandanannya hari ini.

Salah satu rutinitas seorang Park Jimin disetiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah semenjak insiden 'bertukar jiwa' dengan Min Yoongi.

"Apa, Yoongi?"tanya Jimin, sibuk memandangi bayang dirinya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jean dan Kana dengan tatapan 'yang ini? atau yang ini?' melalui cermin.

"Sepertinya yang ini lebih bagus, Tuan,"saran Kana, menunjuk _prada mini backpack_ berwarna merah polos yang ia pikir senada dengan sepatu yang Jimin kenakan sekarang. Hal-hal berwarna terang memanglah cocok untuk kulit mulus pucat yang menutupi tubuh Yoongi.

"Un. Saya pikir juga begitu, Tuan,"angguk Jean menimpali.

Jimin ikut mengangguk, memberikan tas pilihan mereka kepada Jean untuk diisi keperluan sekolahnya yang sudah disusun rapi di atas meja. Sedang Kana kini bergerak ke arah troli makanan, kemudian mulai menghidangkan sarapan untuk Jimin dan juga Yoongi.

Dua maid itu mengerjakan tugas mereka sembari sesekali mencuri lihat pada sepasang muda-mudi di sudut sana. Mereka tersenyum simpul, mengingat bagaimana dua orang yang biasanya bertengkar itu mulai mengurangi perdebatan mereka sejak kemarin.

Selain Tuan Besar Park dan Taehyung, Jean dan Kana adalah pihak yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara Jimin dan Yoongi. Di awal-awal mereka berjasa mengurusi perihal 'ganti pakaian' Tuan Mudanya dan juga Yoongi sebelum diketahui kapan jiwa mereka tertukar dan kembali. Pertama-tama tentu dua wanita berumur 20 awal itu tak percaya dan merasa pangling, namun kini bahkan mereka menikmati apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Seru dan menyenangkan, begitu yang mereka pikirkan.

Jean dan Kana sangat dibutuhkan untuk mengurusi Park Jimin bertubuh wanita. Jika biasanya mereka hanya mengerjakan tugas-tugas dasar seorang pelayan, karena Taehyunglah yang mengambil alih semua kebutuhan Jimin, untuk saat ini mereka bekerja ekstra untuk melayani Tuan Muda mereka. Jadi mereka memang harus tahu mengenai insiden Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi.

"Kuharap mereka benar-benar bertunangan,"bisik Kana antusias. Ditimpali anggukan semangat oleh Jean. Mereka berdua juga tahu bahwa 'pertunangan' Jimin dan Yoongi hanya akal-akalan saja dari Tuan Besar Park. Belum resmi, entah akan memang diresmikan apa tidak, tapi setidaknya semua pegawai di kediaman Park ini diberitahukan seperti itu.

"Dan tentunya, jiwa mereka tak perlu kembali,"kata Jean bersungut-sungut sok bijak, "mereka sangat serasi ketika jiwa mereka tertukar."

"Thats right, Jean. So fucking right."

Di depan cermin lebar itu, tinggallah Jimin yang memberikan polesan terakhir pada wajahnya serta Yoongi yang memandangi setiap gerak geriknya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Pantas kalian berdua cepat akrab,"celetuk Yoongi.

"Siapa?"

"Kau dan Jin-noona,"desah Yoongi, "asal kau tahu, dia serius lho ketika mengatakan bahwa jauh lebih baik jika Park Jimin-lah yang menjadi adiknya dibanding makhluk pucat yang tak bisa mengurus diri sendiri sepertiku."

Jimin hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya, iapun mulai menyayangi Seokjin seperti saudara kandungnya. Banyak hal yang sama-sama mereka suka, hari Minggu kemaren-pun Seokjin mengajaknya berbelanja ke jalanan Gangnam. Sebuah pengalaman yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Jimin, ia tak pernah berbelanja ditemani oleh seseorang seperti Seokjin -well, lebih tepatnya ia tak pernah berbelanja selain bersama Taehyung.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"tanya Jimin kemudian teringat akan panggilan Yoongi tadi yang menandakan ia ingin membicarakan hal yang penting.

"Eum, si kelinci sialan sedang ada di rumahku."

"Eh?"

"Tadi Eomma menelponku, dia bilang ada pemuda tampan bernama Jeon Jungkook mendatangi rumah kami dan mengaku-aku sebagai kekasih Min Yoongi."

"Heol!"

 **GantoSci**

"Tiba-tiba saja setirnya bergerak sendiri, menggerakkan mobil memasuki hutan. Rem-nya juga tak berfungsi. Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara bahkan mencabut kunci, namun yang ada mobil tetap saja melaju dengan sendirinya. Menembus medan berbatu, menabrak semak belukar dan well, berhenti di sini. Aku langsung membangunkan kalian, dan-"

Taehyung mendesah kasar memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"-tak satupun dari kalian yang mau bangun. Padahal mobil terguncang hebat untuk beberapa lama, kenapa bisa- sudahlah. Karena pintunya bisa dibuka, dan lebih baik kita harus keluar mobil secepatnya jadi aku terpaksa membopong kalian berdua. Pertama Hoseok, kemudian ketika ingin menggendong Seokjin, akhirnya Seokjin terbangun sendiri. Setelah itu, seperti yang kalian ketahui."

Hoseok gemetar hebat mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Pelipisnya sudah mengalirkan keringat dingin, sepasang lengan memeluk diri kuat-kuat, pemuda periang itu memanglah seseorang mudah takut akan semua hal. Apalagi sekarang, jelas-jelas semua ini berhubungan dengan hal-hal berbau mistis. Seorang Taehyung yang ia kenal mustahil berhalusinasi, ataupun melakukan kesalahan dan membawa mereka ke tempat seperti ini.

Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan mulai membiru, dingin malam memang menusuk sampai ke tulang dan cerita Taehyung berhasil membuat tubuhnya semakin menggigil tak karuan.

Di sisi lain, Seokjin baik-baik saja.

Karena itu Taehyung lebih memilih menyampirkan _blacksuit_ nya untuk Hoseok _ketimbang_ Seokjin. Padahal Taehyung memegang prinsip 'ladys first' meskipun orentasi seksualnya berujung pada Tuan Mudanya sendiri.

Sungguh, malah gadis itu yang berusaha menenangkan Hoseok sekarang. Well, dia wanita tangguh keluarga Min. Saudara tertua. Primadona Bangtan High School. Ratu anggun yang tak tersentuh di sekolahnya.

"Jadi untuk sekarang bagaimana?"tanya Seokjin yang tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan Hoseok beralaskan akar-akar kering.

"Pastinya kita harus secepatnya keluar dari hutan ini,"jawab Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Ka-ka- kalau tersesat bagaimana!"sahut Hoseok cemas, "heol... di- di- di sini menyeramkan sekali... bagaimana kalau ada ular... beruang dan- dan- uuughh..."

"Tetap diam di sini juga bahaya, Hoseok-a,"kata Seokjin lembut, "sepertinya hutan ini hanya diisi binatang-binatang lucu."

"Hha?"

"Kau tahu aku pernah beberapa kali _camping_ kan,"angguk Seokjin mengelus kepala Hoseok penuh sayang, "pasti hanya ada tupai, burung-burung warna-warni, kelinci manis-"

"Kupikir tidak begitu, Seokjin,"potong Taehyung, "dilihat dari tanaman serta tekstur tanah dan jejak-jejak yang ada-"

Taehyung seketika mengatup bibirnya begitu Seokjin menatapnya tajam. Tatapan paling menyeramkan sepanjang hidupnya- oh, ada satu tatapan yang serupa seperti ini. Milik Ibunya, seorang BigMom klub malam kawasan Yeoksam. Membuat Taehyung terdiam dan mendadak surut.

"Hanya ada hewan-hewan manis, Hoseok-a,"sambung Seokjin, meyakinkan.

"Jeongmal yo...?"

"Un. Dan tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau lupa kalau Noona-mu ini juara turnamen hm. Dan ada seorang Butler paling profesional di sini."

"Aku menguasai beberapa seni bela diri,"timpal Taehyung, mulai mengerti kalau mereka berdua harus menenangkan Hoseok layaknya menenangkan bocah SD yang kehilangan orang tuanya, "aku juga jago dalam survival di alam bebas, kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Ekspresi Hoseok berangsur membaik. Mengundang senyuman dari Seokjin.

"Well, mari kita bergerak sekarang,"aba-aba Taehyung, bersiap memulai langkah namun terhenti mendapati sepasang lengan tengah direntangkan ke arahnya.

Pria itu mengerjab pelan.

"Ka-ka, kakiku tak bisa bergerak... maaf..."lirih Hoseok, masih dengan wajah ketakutan. Dan mimik penuh harap agar Taehyung bersedia menggendongnya.

"Tolong ya,"kata Seokjin yang sudah berdiri, mengibas-ngibas jins hitamnya, "kalau aku tidak mungkin kan. Plis, tolong maklumi, adikku yang satu ini memang- well, begitulah..."

Taehyung mematai pemuda di hadapannya. Sejurus kemudian ia berdehem sekali, merasa ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menggelitik batinnya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, berjongkok di depan Hoseok, menyodorkan punggung tegapnya.

"Naiklah."

-TBC-

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA!

Yang udah baca sampai sini, dan masih setia nungguin ff gaje super ngaret ini.

Thank You So Much! [ala Suga di 2! 3! 그래도 좋은 날이 더 많기를) hohohoho

Nah, segitu aja dulu ya.

Sekali lagi maaf ya...

(aku ga mau bahas WT! Aku kan ga datang! CIH! BIKIN IRI AJA! Hahahha. Nah, kudoakan yg nnton WT having fun dan tetap semangat sampai akhir konser ~ kasih liat antusiasme ke bangtan ya. Trus tereak 'YOONMIN' atau 'SUJIM' sekenceng2nya ~)

Once again, gamsahamnida ~

.

.

.

.

See U Next Time ~

 **Ganto, 29 April 2017**


	11. Chapter 11

"Gwaenchana yo?"

"Un..."

Taehyung berhenti sesaat, untuk memperbaiki posisi badan Hoseok pada punggungnya. Setelah posisinya kembali dirasa nyaman serta dirasa pas untuk menghemat energi, Taehyung melanjutkan langkah dengan lebih pelan dan berhati-hati.

"Kalau anda mengantuk tidurlah..."

Hoseok langsung menggeleng cepat, "mana bisa aku tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hoseoksshi."

"Tapi..."

"Lebih baik anda tidur daripada harus berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran terus menerus."

"Plis, apa aku tak boleh mendengarkan lagu heoh?"

"Dan baterai handphone anda akan terbuang sia-sia jadinya."

"Uughh..."

"Nah, kuharap ini bisa sedikit membantu. Ketika Tuan Muda bermimpi buruk, aku menyanyikan ini sebagai pengantar tidur."

Hoseok mengerjap pelan, tatkala senandung merdu mulai dialunkan oleh suara bass Taehyung. Terdengar pelan, mungkin karena hanya ditujukan kepada Hoseok seorang namun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa seorang Kim Taehyung ternyata bisa bernyanyi dengan sangat baik.

Dan juga nyanyiannya kini perlahan-lahan memberi ketenangan kepada Hoseok.

Si pemuda yang digendong kemudian merangkul leher sang butler dan merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar itu. Sepasang mata Hoseok kini mulai tertutup rapat, dan setelahnya ia tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa tahu kakak perempuannya yang selangkah di depan bersungut-sungut penuh arti sedari tadi.

 **Just Look at My Soul**

Cast:

Min Yoongi (GS)

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Min Hoseok

Min Seokjin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Jeon Jungkook

#### ####

Kim Taehyung melirik jam tangannya, inginnya mengetahui waktu namun yang ia dapati malah satu hal membingungkan lainnya selain mobil yang bergerak sendiri beberapa waktu lalu. Sepasang matanya kemudian menyorot Seokjin yang berjalan lebih dulu menerangi jalan mereka dengan handphone, "Seokjin,"panggilnya, "jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hm?"Seokjin menyahut santai dan sembari tubuhnya tetap mengarah ke depan ia langsung melihat jam tangannya. Gadis itu sedikit mengernyit dan bergumam heran, "eh? Kok mati? Padahal baru seminggu yang lalu baterainya diganti..."

"Jam tanganmu mati juga, ya?"

Mendengar 'juga' dalam pertanyaan Taehyung, Seokjin langsung berbalik dan menghentikan langkah, "tunggu, jam tanganmu juga?"

"Ne. Dan semenjak menjadi butler saya tak pernah membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi, maksudnya saya adalah seseorang yang mengatur ini-itunya untuk Tuan Muda. Penanda waktu termasuk hal terpenting bagi saya."

Seokjin lalu memeriksa layar handphonennya, "heol. Sejak kapan ada tanda strip di jam handphone- Astaga... astaga... Plis, aku mulai merinding nih."

Tepat setelah Seokjin mendecak malas, handphonenya mati dan hal itu makin menaikkan bulu ramangnya. Namun untungnya cahaya bulan memang cukup terang malam itu, jadi mereka tidak terlalu diliputi oleh kegelapan pekat. Bias rembulan menembus dari balik dedaunan lebat, berkatnya Seokjin dan Taehyung masih mampu saling melihat. Dan karena itulah, Seokjin melihat jelas bagaimana perubahan ekspresi pria di hadapannya.

Raut Taehyung mengeras, bibirnya terkatup rapat dan matanya melotot tak percaya. Seokjin menafsirkan semua itu sebagai mimik wajah seseorang yang melihat hantu. Ia jadi agak sangsi membalikkan badan, namun begitu sebuah panggilan akhirnya meluncur dari bibir Taehyung serta Seokjin akhirnya sadar jika terdapat sebuah penerangan berbahan api di belakangnya ia memutuskan untuk memutar tubuh.

"Tuan Muda..."begitu Taehyung berucap.

Dan Seokjin, terperangah tak percaya bahkan menjatuhkan handphone dalam genggaman begitu saja, "mustahil..."

 **GantoSci**

"Untuk apa kau ke sini Kelinci Breng- Aw!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan menggeram di dalam hati.

[Kenapa kau malah mencubitku, Nona Park]

Jimin malah mencoba tersenyum kepada sosok lain di hadapan sana, namun jelas-jelas batinnya berteriak lantang kepada Yoongi.

[SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL NONA PARK HHA!? DAN SUDAH KUBILANG DIA ITU REKAN BISNIS PAPA KAN!]

[JADI AKU MUSTI MENJAGA SIKAP BEGITU!?]

[TENTU SAJA BODOH-]

[HELL]

"Well, apa kalian benar-benar bertunangan heoh?"ucap pemuda yang duduk di seberang Jimin, sang anak bungsu dari keluarga Jeon yang beberapa saat lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul di kediaman Park.

"Itu-"

"Benar. Kami berdua sudah bertunangan." Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin, menggenggamnya erat dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman arogan. Sedang Jimin melotot sempurna dan tentu saja bingung dengan sikap Yoongi yang terasa janggal.

[Lepaskan tanganku dasar makhluk pucat!]

[Tanganku? Maksudmu tanganmu?]

[Ya! Aku sedang tidak bercanda! Dan apa-apan sikap-]

"Really? Kok tidak ada pemberitahuan sama sekali ya. Bahkan tak satupun media-"

"Kau tahu privasi kan, Jeon Sialan Jungkook,"sela Yoongi yang mulai jengah dengan sikap meremehkan Jungkook yang benar-benar terasa menyebalkan, "kami sedang tak ingin mengumbar-ngumbar hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi."

Jungkook hanya mendengus lucu, lalu tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya memberikan suatu isyarat untuk sosok yang sejak tadi setia berdiri di sampingnya.

Boyoung, pelayan pirbadi Jungkook yang bertubuh mungil dan berstelan rapi itu memberikan tuan mudanya sebuah handphone yang telah tersambung dengan kontak bernama 'Nyonya Besar'.

"Halo, Mama,"begitu kata Jungkook setelah handphone tertempel di telinga kirinya.

Yoongi mulai mengernyit tak suka, sedang Jimin hanya mengerjap pelan tak mengerti apa-apa.

 _"Kookie? Ada apa, Sayang? Bukannya seharusnya kau sudah sampai di sekolah hm."_

"Un, aku baru sampai dan sebelum masuk kelas tiba-tiba saja teringat akan sesuatu."

 _"Omo, apa ada yang ketinggalan, Sayang? Boyoung tak mungkin melewatkan sesuatu."_

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kok, Ma. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum terlambat."

 _"Aigooo, sepertinya penting sekali. Sebentar lagi kelasmu akan dimulai kan."_

"Yup. Benar-benar penting. Aku menyukai seseorang, Mama. Dan katanya gadis itu telah bertunangan dengan Park Jimin."

 _"Park Jimin bertunangan?! Astaga, kenapa Mama tidak tahu."_

"Well, mungkin karena belum pasti. Aku bilang 'katanya' kan. Mama mengerti maksudku kan."

 _"Aigooo, tentu saja, Sayang. Kalau begitu hari ini juga akan Mama usahakan untuk menyuruh Papamu membicarakan ini dengan Tuan Park. Tuan Park tak pernah menolak permintaan kita kan."_

"Un, gomawo, Mama."

Yoongi mendesis kesal [Dasar kelinci setan]

-TBC-

Gamsahamnida ~

Ganto lagi buru2, jadi ga byk bacot. See u next time~

Once again, gamsahamnida ~

.

.

Ganto, 29 Juni 2017


	12. Chapter 12

"Tuan Muda...?"lirih Taehyung tak percaya. Matanya yang membulat sempurna bergerak-gerak mematai setiap inchi sosok belasan meter di kejauhan sana. Sosok yang sedang membawa obor dan melangkah ke arah mereka dengan raut heran dan sikap waspada.

"Siapa kalian?"tanyanya lantang.

Seokjin menutup mulutnya, ekspresi gadis itu tak jauh berbeda dari Taehyung bahkan lebih terkejut lagi, "Jimin..."

"Bukan,"ujar Taehyung ketika melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pakaian yang dikenakan oleh yang mereka pikir 'Jimin' tersebut, "maksudku, memang benar Tuan Muda tapi sepertinya- astaga."

"Apa kita sedang berhalusinasi heoh."

"Atau kita terlempar ke masa lalu."

Taehyung dan Seokjin saling pandang. Benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka. Tepat ketika itu Taehyung akhirnya sadar bahwa tubuh Hoseok semakin panas dan napasnya terdengar semakin berat.

#### ####

Just Look at My Soul

by GantoSci

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Warning! Genderswitch! Typo (s)

#### ####

[YA! Kenapa kau mau-mau saja menuruti kata-katanya hha!]

[Karena aku ingin pergi ke sekolah dengan damai dan tidak terlambat]

[Kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi bersamamu]

[Yoongi-]

"Aku ikut dengan kalian." Yoongi mencegah Jimin yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil Jungkook. Ia masuk lebih dulu sambil menarik tangan Jimin untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hell. Apa-apaan kau,"geram Jungkook kesal mendapati Yoongi kini duduk di antara dia dan Jimin.

"Mari berangkat,"ucap Yoongi santai.

Boyoung mulai melajukan mobil meninggalkan pekarangan kediaman Park. Tak ia gubris Tuan Mudanya yang tak berhenti melayangkan protes, karena mereka harus secepatnya sampai di Bangtan High School.

Tiga siswa yang duduk di bangku belakang tak boleh ia biarkan masuk ke dalam catatan kedisiplinan sekolah.

"Pindah!"kesal Jungkook. Dan Yoongi tetap pada posisinya.

"Kubilang pindah,"ulang Jungkook bergerak bangkit dan memaksa Yoongi untuk bergeser ke arah samping. Dan Yoongi bersikeras mempertahankan posisinya.

Jimin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Begitu terus sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di parkiran sekolah.

Oh, bukan.

Jungkook dan Yoongi tetap bersikeras untuk satu-satunya yang berada di samping Jimin sampai mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas 1-C.

"Kau akan makan siang bersamaku." Kata-kata Jungkook kepada Jimin lebih terdengar seperti perintah mutlak yang tak boleh dibantah. Membuat Yoongi mendecak kesal dan menepis bahunya kasar.

"Seperti biasa dan selalu, Jim- Yoongi akan makan siang bersama kami,"ucap Yoongi tak mau kalah.

"Tidak. Min Yoongi akan-"

"Ehm,"dehem Jimin menengahi. Memandang bergantian dua siswa di hadapannya, "sebentar lagi masuk, lebih baik kalian cepat-cepat ke kelas masing-masing. Dan untuk makan siang-"

"Bersamaku!"ucap Yoongi dan Jungkook serentak.

Jimin hanya bisa membuang napas dan memutar bola matanya malas, "seperti biasa aku akan makan siang dengan Jin-eonnie, Hoseok-oppa, Namjoon-oppa, Jimin-"

Yoongi baru akan mendengus sombong namun Jimin cepat-cepat menyambung ucapannya.

"dan Jungkook akan bergabung bersama kita."

"Mworago?"

 **GantoSci**

"Kau kenapa heoh? Kau tidak pernah seperti ini kan sebelumnya?"protes Jimin disela-sela napasnya yang belum beraturan. Dadanya naik turun, sebelah tangannya tertumpu ke rak buku perpustakaan sekolah, dan seuntai cairan keringat mengalir dari keningnya. Yeah, dia baru saja diajak -dipaksa berlari kencang tepat beberapa saat setelah bel istirahat siang menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu,"balas Yoongi, sang pelaku _sprint_ dadakan Jimin. Yang tadi memburu masuk ke kelas 1-C, menarik Jimin untuk mengikutinya dan membuat mereka berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak kedatapan oleh Jungkook.

"Kau yang kenapa,"sambung Yoongi, "kenapa kau 'patuh' sekali kepada Jeon sialan itu hha."

"Aku tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan, Yoongi. Kau tahu dia itu kekanakan dan keras kepala kan. Dan kau juga seharusnya bersikap sepertiku. Sudah kubilang dia itu anak rekan bisnis-"

"Rekan kan. Bukannya atasan."

"Yoongi, kau tidak mengerti-"

"Ne, aku tidak mengerti. Karena itu aku tak bisa bersikap seperti anjing lemah-"

"Excuse me?"

"Tidak salah aku menganggapmu 'anjing lemah' kan."

"Mworago."

"Kau mau-mau saja dibully olehnya. Kau sah-sah saja dengan semua perlakuannya. Dan jelas-jelas kau tak bisa menolak keinginannya. Well, lihat. Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku berada di tubuhmu, karena sejak itu dia tak berani lagi menganggumu. Dan kenapa kau malah kembali merendah di hadapannya heoh. Aku sudah memberinya pelajaran-"

"Urusan sekolah dan luar sekolah tidak bisa disamakan. Okay, aku berterima kasih karena berkat kau dia tidak lagi berani menyentuh 'Park Jimin' tapi masalah pertunangan kita, masalah Jeon Jungkook dengan Min Yoongi, selaku tunangan seorang 'Park Jimin' anak rekan bisnisnya-"

"Telpon Ayahmu."

"Hha."

"Aku yakin kali ini dia tidak akan menyetujui apapun permintan keluarga Jeon. Kutukan kita prioritas utama kan. Telpon Ayahmu sekarang juga, dan semua akan ia pastikan baik-baik saja. Dia pasti akan meresmikan pertunangan kita secepatnya, dan Jeon brengsek tak akan bisa bersikap seenaknya lagi. Dan berarti kau tidak boleh lagi meladeni dirinya."

Jimin mengerjap pelan. Oh, benar juga. Dari gelagat ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, sepertinya perihal kutukan mereka merupakan hal pelik yang tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja, semua kemungkinan bagaimana menghancurkan kutukan mereka akan tetap dilakukan apapun hambatannya.

"Well, kau benar,"angguk Jimin, "tapi kau harus minta maaf sekarang juga karena sudah menyebutku sebagai 'anjing lemah'."

"Heol. Sudah kubilang-"

"Bukan mauku dibully oleh Jeon Jungkook. Bukan mauku juga bersikap lunak terhadap dirinya. Kau tidak bisa membedakan antara 'menjaga sikap' dan 'menjadi lemah' ya."

"Kau lemah, dan bukannya menjaga sikap. Akui dirimu lemah. Kau ketakutan kan setiap ada di dekat Jeon Jungkook. Kau tak bisa melihat tepat di matanya kan. Apanya yang menjaga sikap kalau seperti itu. Namja mana yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya-"

Yoongi terdiam begitu melihat wajah Jimin sekarang.

Jimin memberengut. Air matanya mulai mengenang, ekspresinya kesal menahan marah. Tentu saja dia marah dikatai Yoongi seperti itu, tapi dia lebih marah karena pada kenyataannya dirinya memang seperti itu.

"Aku memang lemah,"ucap Jimin, "benar-benar lemah. Aku hanya siswa culun yang tahunya hanya belajar. Aku-"

"Hei, maaf maaf,"sela Yoongi merasa bersalah. Tak tega melihat Jimin- lebih tepatnya tak suka melihat tubuhnya yang kini seperti gadis cengeng tak bisa apa-apa. Well, lebih tepatnya lagi dia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Jimin. Dia tak bermaksud mengungkit-ungkit sisi lemah seorang Park Jimin, hanya saja dia...

[Heol! Mustahil] Yoongi menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Menutup mulutnya dan agak menjauh dari Jimin.

"Kau kenapa?"heran Jimin.

[Astaga. Jadi ini yang dirasakan si Butler itu]

"Kenapa dengan Taetae-hyung?"

[Heol. Dia kan bisa membaca-]

"Ne, kita bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing, Yoongi."

"Bukan apa-apa."

[Tenangkan dirimu. Tenangkan dirimu]

"Kau kenapa heoh?"Jimin mendekat seiring Yoongi yang menjauh.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan membaca pikiranku!"

"Heol! Kalau memang bisa tidak membaca pikiranmu aku tidak akan-"

"Kau membuatku gila, Park Jimin."

"Hha?"

Yoongi membuang napas dan berjongkok. Mengusap wajahnya lalu menengadah menatap Jimin tepat di mata,

"Di manapun jiwamu berada, yeah meski berada dalam tubuhku sendiri. Aku tetap tak suka melihatmu dekat dengan yang lain. Kupikir perasaanku belum sedalam itu, ternyata- haaah."

"Kau _ngomong_ apa sih."

[Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku bukannya bermaksud mengejekmu, hanya saja aku cemburu melihatmu bersikap baik kepada Jeon Jungkook]

[A-apa kau bilang]

"Kubilang aku cemburu,"Yoongi bergerak bangkit, kali ini ia yang mendekati Jimin. Dan malah menyudutkannya ke rak buku, mengurung Jimin di antara sepasang tangannya.

[KAU SUDAH GILA YA! APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN!] Jimin melotot kaget ketika Yoongi menutup mata dan memangkas jarak di antara wajah mereka [YA! KAU SUDAH TAHU KALAU CIUMAN TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAT JIWA KITA KEMBALI KAN!]

Tepat dua senti lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu, kekehan terdengar dari mulut Yoongi. Lalu secepat kilat ia menarik diri menjauhi Jimin, mengusap-usap kepala Jimin.

"Well, aku memang menyukaimu apa adanya. Di manapun jiwamu berada,"ujarnya santai, "tapi seperti aku belum siap untuk mencium diriku sendiri. Ugh, masih agak aneh dan menjijikkan."

"Kau apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"What?!"

"Aku menyukaimu, Park Jimin."

"HHHA!?"

"Ssst, kita sedang di perpustakaan. Jangan berteriak."

[BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK BISA BERTERIAK KETIKA KAU BILANG- kau- kau, kau menyukaiku?]

"Yup."

"Waw... Mustahil..."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis, meraih tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya erat. Lalu membawa mereka menelusuri rak-rak buku untuk sampai di salah satu meja panjang perpustakaan yang sangat luas itu.

"Sekarang cepat telpon ayahmu."

Jimin bergeming. Mematung kehabisan kata-kata.

"Oh. Sebaiknya kita telpon butlermu dulu, sejak tadi malam mereka belum memberi kabar kan."

Begitu mereka sudah duduk-pun, Jimin yang gerakannya sepenuhnya diarahkan oleh Yoongi masih terpaku sibuk mencerna 'pengakuan' Yoongi yang benar-benar santai dan tidak bisa ia percaya.

"Tidak mustahil. Tidak 'mana mungkin'. Dan kau tidak salah dengar. Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu."

Yoongi mendengus lucu mendengar pikiran Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya berkutat pada 'mustahil dia menyukaiku' 'mana mungkin' 'apa aku salah dengar' 'mustahil' 'kenapa bisa' 'sejak kapan' 'mana mungkin'.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu sejak kapan. Dan aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi yang jelas, aku menyukaimu."

"Jeongmal yo...?"

Yoongi mengangguk yakin.

"Kau sedang tidak mempermainkanku kan."

Yoonggi menggeleng cepat.

[Astaga... Pantas akhir-akhir ini]

"Pantas akhir-akhir ini sikapku berubah,"timpal Yoongi, tahu benar apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh Jimin, "pantas akhir-akhir ini kalau aku semakin perhatian , pantas akhir-akhir ini aku semakin mengalah. Kau benar-benar tidak sadar kalau aku menyukaimu hm?"

Jimin menggeleng-geleng polos sebagai jawabannya.

"Yeah, tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Kau saja tidak sadar dengan perasaan Butlermu, apalagi-"

"Perasaan Taetae-hyung kau bilang?"

[Oh, crap...]

"Jebal, jangan bilang Taetae-hyung juga menyukaiku."

 **GantoSci**

Taehyung secara hati-hati melepaskan Hoseok dari gendongan belakangnya, membawanya untuk dirangkul di depan agar lebih mudah memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya.

"Hoseok-a gwaenchana?"Seokjin bertanya panik begitu melihat adiknya merintih kesakitan dengan tubuh yang bahkan membuat jemari Seokjin serasa terbakar.

Taehyung cepat-cepat berlutut dan merebahkan Hoseok dalam pangkuannya sembari tak berhenti menanyai Hoseok serta memeriksa hati-hati ke sekujur tubuh panasnya. "Demamnya tinggi sekali. Dan sepertinya dia merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian."

"Hoseok tidak mudah terkena demam,"ucap Seokjin ikut berlutut di dekat Hoseok, "Hoseok-a, hei, katakan di mana yang sakit, kuatkan dirimu."

"Sepertinya Sanchae tidak menyukainya."

Taehyung dan Seokjin sontak menoleh ke sumber suara yang terdengar akrab di telinga mereka. Sosok yang mereka pikir Jimin, dan bahkan memiliki suara yang sama persis dengan Jimin ternyata sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Rumahku cukup jauh dari sini, tapi itu adalah bangunan terdekat dan satu-satunya di hutan ini. Ikut aku, dia akan mati jika kita tidak cepat-cepat merawatnya."

-TBC-

Gamsahamnida ~

Mian kelamaan update. Mian juga kalau makin gaje. Mian kalau makin aneh dan ngebingunin. Mian kalau ngecewain. Mian kalau byk typo soalnya baru keketik tadi dan langsung ganto upload aja haha

BTW! Yang tau Ganto pasti kenal juga sama author **Park Injung** kan ya. Yang baca ff Ganto, pasti udah baca ff karya **Park Injung** juga kan ya. Jangan sampai ketinggalan PO **The Mask** karya Park Injung! Seperti yang udah kalian ketahui, ceritanya seru bikin penasaran. Kriminal bumbu romance itu memang topik yang paling menarik, Ganto pribadi juga suka tema begitu. FF Ganto banyak yang macam begitu kan ya hohoho.

Jangan lupa ya! Mampir ke lapaknya **Park Injung** , ikutan PO **The Mask!** Ga bakal rugi, dijamin.

Once again, gamsahamnida ~

Gamsahamnida buat readers dan reviewers sekalian ~

.

.

.

.

Ganto, love and peace

5 Agustus 2017


	13. Chapter 13

Annyeong. Thanks bgt yg udah luangin waktu untuk baca ff Ganto, apalagi yg ngasih review. Gamsahamnida. Jeongmal gamsahamnida.

Previously on Just Look at My Soul :

Intinya, si Taetae, Jin, Hobie pergi ke kampung halaman keluarga Min buat mastiin kmungkinan2 yg disimpulkan Taetae dan mncari informasi lbh lanjut mengenai kutukan YoonMin. Tapi yg ada, mereka malah ngalamin kejadian aneh yg berujung nyasar ke hutan dan ketemu seseorang yg mirip bgt ama Jimin yg make pakaian korea jaman dulu. Plus, si Hobie tetiba jatuh sakit.

Disisi lain, si Jk udah terang2 ngibarin bendera perang krn suka ama 'sosok' Min Yoongi. Dan YoonMin kita- yeah masih kaya gitu juga haha.

 **GantoSci**

"Tidak mustahil. Tidak mana mungkin. Dan kau tidak salah dengar. Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu." Yoongi berusaha untuk tersenyum tulus dibalik ekspresinya yang terlihat menahan tawa merasa lucu mendengar isi hati Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya berkutat pada 'mustahil dia menyukaiku', 'mana mungkin', 'apa aku salah dengar', 'mustahil', 'kenapa bisa', 'sejak kapan' dan lagi 'mana mungkin' juga 'mustahil'. Jemarinya memperbaiki kacamata hitam frame besar itu lalu dipakai untuk menopang dagu seraya melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku sendiri juga tidak tahu sejak kapan. Dan aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi yang jelas aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Kata-kata itu memang terdengar _tidak serius,_ tapi karena sudah tinggal bersama selama hampir sebulan Jimin jadi mengerti bahwa detik ini Yoongi tidak sedang main-main. Well, meskipun begitu Jimin tetap saja sulit untuk mempercayainya.

Jimin yang tampak tidak percaya bertanya lirih, "jeongmal...?"dengan kedua alisnya yang masih saja terpaut. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir seseorang yang selalu saja beradu mulut dengannya ternyata memiliki rasa terhadap dirinya.

Suka?

Min Yoongi menyukainya?

Min Yoongi menyukai Park Jimin?

Gadis cuek yang tak pernah berhenti mengejeknya, selalu saja merasa direpotkan olehnya, meladeninya dengan pandangan malas, seseorang yang bahkan terlihat membencinya-

Oh. Apa yang sudah Jimin lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga menjalani masa sekolah yang begitu 'tidak biasa'.

 **GantoSci**

Selama mereka berjalan menuju gubuk sederhana itu, memasukinya kemudian Hoseok ditangani dengan sebaik-baiknya, selama itu pula Taehyung tak pernah sekalipun berhenti mematai gadis yang memiliki wajah begitu mirip dengan Tuan Muda-nya.

Bisa dikatakan versi wanita sang Tuan Muda.

Jika Park Jimin berubah menjadi wanita, dan hidup di zaman dulu maka sosok di hadapan Taehyung inilah perwujudannya. Semua yang telah Taehyung baca pada perkamen-perkamen keluarga Park secara otomatis berseliwiran dalam pikirannya dan dengan begitu ia semakin yakin bahwa mereka terlempar ke masa lalu yang begitu jauh, di mana kutukan Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi bermula.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalian juga beristirahatlah. Aku harus pergi, jika kalian lapar ada ikan di dalam sana." Suaranya juga bahkan terdengar sama.

Seokjin berterima kasih dan mengangguk lemah, fisik dan perasaannya menjadi lemas karena masih mengkhawatirkan sang adik lelaki satu-satunya. Sedang Taehyung menanggapi seadanya, sibuk berpikir dan menduga-duga serta membaca si Park Jimin versi wanita.

Selepas kepergiannya, Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara, "ini semua nyata. Kita benar-benar terlempar ke masa lalu. Dan dia adalah-"

"Seorang namja,"sela Seokjin tanpa melihat ke arah Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya, atensi gadis itu penuh oleh sosok yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

Napas Hoseok mulai terdengar beraturan. Wajahnya jauh lebih baik, tidak lagi menampilkan gurat kesakitan. Meski begitu keringat dingin-nya belum berhenti mengalir, juga kemerahan di kedua pipinya belum terlalu memudar. Seokjinpun belum bisa bernapas lega.

"Namja?"heran Taehyung yang semula ingin berkata 'dia adalah nenek moyang Tuan Muda'. Tapi Seokjin malah memberi kesimpulan diluar dugaannya.

Bulir keringat itu diusap lembut oleh kain dalam genggaman Seokjin, "ne. Sebut saja intuisi wanita. Aku tidak merasakan aura 'wanita' dalam dirinya. Tidak sedikitpun. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya, maksudku begitulah."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Yup."

"Jadi-"

"Yeah, dia adalah seorang namja yang berada dalam tubuh seorang yeoja."

"Dan di zaman ini Park Jiminlah yang seorang wanita."

"Aku yakin dewa mengirim kita ke sini untuk mengetahui kisah menyedihkan dibalik kutukan ini. Yeah menyedihkan. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah menemui, bahkan dalam drama maupun film, tatapan sehampa dan semenyedihkan itu. Apa kau sadar betapa miris dan menyayat hatinya kedua mata yang tak memancarkan apa-apa itu."

"I do." Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Mungkin karena memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang dicintainya, pandangan itu semakin membuatnya merasa iba, "she's look so pathetic that I wanna risk my life to make she laughs, even just a simple smile."

#### ####

 **Just Look at My Soul**

by **GantoSci**

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Min Seokjin

Min Hoseok

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Warning! Gaje! Genderswitch! Androgini x Otomen! **Typo (s)!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **#### ####**

"Jeongmal...?"

Yoongi mengangguk yakin.

"Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat.

Melihat itu akhirnya Jimin mulai mengerti [Astaga... Pantas akhir-akhir-]

"Pantas akhir-akhir ini sikapku berubah,"timpal Yoongi yang tahu benar bagaimana pemikiran Jimin, "pantas akhir-akhir ini kalau Min Yoongi semakin perhatian, pantas akhir-akhir ini Min Yoongi banyak mengalah, pantas akhir-akhir ini Min Yoongi tidak senang melihat Park Jimin dekat dengan yang lainnya."

Jimin menelan ludah, dengan gugup ia mengakui semua itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sadar kalau aku menyukaimu _eoh_?"

Gelengan polos Jimin berikan memperlihatkan bagaimana ia tak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Min Yoongi menyukai seseorang, menyukai dirinya.

"Yeah, tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Kau saja tidak sadar dengan perasaan Butlermu sendiri, apalagi-"

"Perasaan Taetae-hyung kau bilang?"

[Oh, crap-]

"Jebal, jangan bilang Taetae-hyung juga menyukaiku."

Yoongi mendecak akan kebodohannya sendiri, "kau tidak lapar?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Yoongi."

"Aku lapar. Aku mau makan- aish, bekal kita ketinggalan di kelas ya."

"Yoongi."

"Kalau begitu kita ke kantin saja sekarang."

Jimin cepat-cepat mencegat Yoongi yang sudah berdiri dan siap untuk melangkah.

[Min Yoongisshi] Tatapnya pada Yoongi tepat di kedu mata.

"Mwo? Sudah kubilang aku mau makan-"

"Aku akan menelpon Kana dan Jean detik ini juga untuk membuang- oh, sepertinya lebih baik membakar semua koleksi Kumamon di kamarmu jika-"

"Ck, iya iya."

"Nah, apa Taetae-hyung menyukaiku juga?"

"Dia tidak menyukaimu-"

"Tapi tadi-"

"Dia mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

Jimin langsung terdiam. Kemudian menunduk dalam seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tak mengucapkan apapun lagi, bahkan di dalam hatinya. Karena itu Yoongi tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jimin.

Otak Jimin hanya sibuk mengingat-ingat kejadian tiga tahun belakang tanpa monolog apapun dalam benaknya. Merekaulang semua momen dirinya bersama sang Butler, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di rumah sakit sampai senyuman tulus Taehyung ketika mengantarnya ke sekolah kemarin pagi.

"Jimin?"

Yoongi merengut kesal, kenapa reaksi Park Jimin begitu berbeda jika Kim Taehyung-lah yang menyukainya. Entah mengapa dia tidak suka dengan ekspresi Jimin saat ini. Dan Yoongi semakin _mengkal_ ketika Jimin seolah-olah tidak membutuhkannya untuk berbagi.

"Biarkan aku sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Kau mau makan kan, pergilah. Aku butuh waktu sendiri."

 **-TBC-**

Gamsahamnida ~

.

.

.

.

Ganto, 8 Oktober 2017


End file.
